


Just A Whiskey's Sip

by deisetb



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aquarius Hyoga, F/M, Hentai, Hyoga X Shun, Knights of the Zodiac, Lemon, Libra Shiryū, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shun x June, Shunrei X Shiryu, Yaoi, virgo shun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisetb/pseuds/deisetb
Summary: Doctor Shun Amamiya and Barman Alexei Hyoga, used to live a calm life with their daughter Natasha, until an unexpected visit.





	1. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Based on Episode G Assassin, Saint Seiya ( Knights of the Zodiac ) .  
> All rights reserved to Masami Kurumada, Megumu Okada and Toei Animation.

The sundown was approaching at the moment doctor Shun Amamiya was seeing his last patient. Exhausted for the intense day of appointments, he signed his previous medical prescription comforting his patient everything would be ok. He was always happy at the end of the day, it was the moment he could go home to take care of his daughter Natasha, the best Thing in his life until then. Carrying his coat on one of his arms, he waved to the receptionist fast, leaving the hospital.  
Arriving in his white apartment, Shun parked the car, walking the stairs to find the home that was above his, knocking softly on the door.

“It’s me.”

A man wearing black pants, blue and black vest, white shirt, wearing a headband to put away his fair hair from his eyes.

“She is sleeping.” The man smiled, opening the door.

"Ok Hyoga, I will wake her up and serve the dinner." He threw the coat on the couch. " You can take care of your business, don’t worry." He comforted, knowing Cygnus was anxious about his daughter.

Nodding in agreement, Hyoga locked the door softly and left.  
Even tired, Shun needed to confirm if his daughter was okay. Walking up to the bedroom and opening the door, he could see she was there, sleeping silently, lying on her back, head hanging to the side, little hands resting on the pillow. He knelt softly, could feel the soft breath leaving between her open little mouth.

"Let’s wake up for dinner?" He caressed his little girl hair with one of his hands. "You’ve slept enough..."

"Mom..." She opened her eyes, stretching." I’m not hungry...I ate ice cream..."

"You need to eat real food..." Reprimanded kindly. As a doctor, Shun didn’t enjoy when his daughter ingested candies before dinner.

"Ok..." She sat on the bed, hugging her father. " You are very special to me, mom. " Yawned softly. Smiling, Shun retributed it back. " You are very special too, Natasha."

Since the last final Holy War. Shun became doctor and dad, were the best events in the life of the new Virgo Saint. It was a dream to have a healthy life. Every night he used to prepared dinner for both, and now everything was changed at the moment Hyoga appeared with a sleepy Natasha in his arms, covered with a blanket.

"She had no memory and called for her father." Lying the girl softly on the couch. "I knew she couldn’t survive alone..." He stopped, fearing what he would say next. " So I said I was... Her dad."

Shun was dizzy trying to process the information given by his friend, instead of making questions, he decided to forget it and check if the girl was okay. After retrieved the stethoscope out of his ears, he confirmed.

" She will be ok." Stood up and touched his friend’s shoulder. " I will help you, don’t worry."

It was always like this when they had problems, Hyoga retributed holding his firm hand in Shun’s shoulder, their eyes crossed and when they realized, were lost at the moment, looking their eyes away, embarrassed.  
Now Shun was there, cooking for the girl who considers him the maternal figure.

"Mom? What time dad comes backs?" Asked, lying on the couch, eyes on TV.

"Same time as always."

He was in love, he had a daughter, and she was beautiful. He photographed her every day, makes a point to show the girl’s picture to his co-workers at the hospital who drool over the little girl. Even the long shifts at the hospital and his college’s debts, Shun could keep a calm life. His activities during the weekend as taken Natasha to the movie theater, play in the park, making all her wishes were one of his favorites.

When he arrived at the house in the dawn, Hyoga found out the TV was turned on, Shun and Natasha were sleeping, leaning against each other on the couch. He smiled watching the scene, they could create a beautiful family, and he couldn’t be prouder. Shun was a dedicated father, there wasn’t a better person than him to help taking care of his little girl. Without the friend noticing, he carried Natasha, lying her on the bed.

"Sleep, I will get a blanket for you. " Tired, the doctor laid down on the couch again, occupying the whole space. When Hyoga was back with a blue blanket, Shun was already sleeping still.

The Cygnus Saint smiled observing his best friend. Lying on its side, hair spread on the couch, shirt open, beautiful face, feminine beauty.  
That small and pink mouth...how many times Hyoga observed his friend without him noticing... He is handsome even sleeping, Hyoga confirmed.  
Next morning, after left Natasha at school with a hug, Shun went immediately to work in his shift at the hospital. When he arrived, received the news that his first patient was late, so he decided to enjoy the moment to sit in his chair’s office, and observe his daughter’s pictures on the cell phone.  
It came across a picture of Natasha and Hyoga playing with a ball at the beach, moved to the next one, there was a selfie of his friend, Hyoga loved to show off.

He was wearing black shorts, no shirt, showing his well-fit body, years of training. Shun observed his belly contours, the tanned body, his fair hair, falling on his shoulders, those blue eyes...

"For Athena..." He shook off his head. How he could look to his friend this way. He whispered. A soft knocked was heard at the door, Shun blushed as if he was caught doing something shameful.

"Come in." He fastly saved his cellphone on his coat’s pocket.

The receptionist Tomita came in. However, she kept his hand leaning at the knob.

"Doctor, I forgot to tell you. A lady is waiting to see you."

Shun sighed, more late patients without schedule set appear. In the past, he did not care to stay until late to see patients, he even prefers, used the stress as an excuse for going to one of Hyoga’s bars to drink whiskey. Fortunately, now Natasha was his daughter, he had the responsibility to pick up the girl at the school.

"Tomita, I’m sorry, I can’t see extra patients. Natasha will be alone..."

"I’m not a patient. " The female voice was heard when it came out inside the doctor’s office.

A tall, fair girl, body shaped for years of training, was stood right in front of him.

"I missed you, Shun."

The doctor could not believe it after years disappeared without news, she was there smiling.

It was her.

The partner from Andromeda Island.

Chameleon June


	2. A Toast

The bronze amazon was calm, there wasn’t any mask in her face, even less embarrassment for appearing suddenly, as she did many years ago, when she tried to stop her friend to go to the Sanctuary.

"You’ve gone..." The doctor said behind his table. " I haven’t received any news from you."

"The Andromeda Island was destroyed..." Remembered in front of her friend. " I was so sad about everything... I just decided to vanish for a while."

"But I’ve left you with the Foundation. I was sure they would help you."

"Do you think I would be there listening offenses from that butler? " Asked smiling.

"Tatsumi is a nice person, just has a difficult personality. "The bronze saint defended.

"Shun... " She smiled. " You are still gentle when you talk about people who don’t deserve it."

"No June is not this..."

"Yes, it is. You are still gentle... " Got closer slowly, touching the doctor’s hand resting on the table. " And handsome..."

The silence hovered the office, it was possible to hear just the noise of the chaotic stuffy traffic jam out there. Shun was embarrassed, couldn’t take his eyes from the white medical prescription, even less remove his friend’s hands from his. When he backed to stared at her, she was still there touching his hand, heads up and smiling.

"Are you living in the city? " Unleashed his hand when was walking straight to the window.

"I am. " June said without taking her eyes from her friend. " I moved yesterday."

"You probably have many things to solve. " Tried to talk to June without taking his eyes from the window.

He didn’t know what he was feeling, he needed to send her away.

"No, I have everything solved."

"I don’t want to disturb your moving. " Interrupted. " You have many things to--" 

"No. " Stood up from the chair and got closer. "Don’t worry, everything is solved. I am here for a talk."

Shun wanted to run away, hide.

"June... I... have... to attend some patients right now..."

"Sure! " Noticed he still needed to work. " But..."

He sighed relieved, didn’t know where to hide his face of embarrassment.

"Do you drink?"She asked.

"Excuse me? " The doctor got caught by surprise once more.

"I asked you if you drink alcoholic beverages."

"Oh yes... "Embarrassed. "Sure."

"Let’s go out for drinking tonight?" Offered excited.

She surrounded, he wanted to run away.

"I can’t June... I need to take care of my daughter..."

"Do you have a daughter?" Admired.

"Yeah, I am responsible for taking care of her at night..."

"So, instead of drinking something, we can take her for dinner."

He sighed, couldn’t give excuses anymore.

"Sorry. I can’t accept it."

An embarrassing silence hogs the room once more. The face that was covered by a smile got severe and hurt for hearing the invitation being refuse.

"Ok..."She walked straight to the door. " Thank you for receiving me..."

The Gold Saint felt awful, how he could treat badly someone who helped him when he needed the most? The woman who left the Andromeda Island to stop him from dying in the 12 Houses Battle. His friend who cares about him.

"Sorry... " Trying to repair. " We can go out in another moment..."

A soft knocked was heard at the door, and it was opened.

"Doctor? "Tomita got in the room. "Hyoga called some minutes ago, he couldn’t get in touch with you. He asked to tell you Natasha is going to the movies with some friends of yours... "The receptionist made an effort to remember their names. " Shunrei and Shiryu I think..."

She smiled malicious to her friend, didn’t have any escape, she was decided.

"I think it means we could go out for drinking tonight..."

While the night arrived, Hyoga’s bar got crowded.

In the middle of beverage and cigarettes, women in their high heels smile and men wearing expensive suits debate fervently about their business. Muffled conversations were heard among clients who enjoy the beverages prepared by the “Foreigner,” as the Athena Saint was known.

Mama, Hyoga’s employee, was behind the balcony, pearls in her neck, matching her long pink big nails. Nobody could differences what calls more attention in her if it was her scandalous blush, red lipstick in the fleshy lips or her blue eyes standing out by the shadow of the same color.

Behind the balcony, she got happy when noticed doctor Shun Amamiya was coming.

"Good evening. " The doctor smiled in his elegant suit. "How are you, Mama?"

She opened a huge smile when Shun sat in front of her.

"Doctor! "Scandalous "Always so beautiful wearing a suit!"

He laughed, got used to the employee's compliments.

Sat in a chair behind the balcony, took seconds to Hyoga appear and asked.

"The usual “doctor”?" The barman teased.

Shun nodded, smiling.

"How was at the hospital?" Hyoga finished serving the drink.

"Late patients. " Drank a sip. "However, today someone came to vis..."

"I need to talk to you about Natasha."Interrupted." She is so spoiled! The fault is yours! " Reprimanded, cleaning the balcony using a dishcloth.

"The fault is mine? Excuse me... " Dropped the glass on the balcony." As if you didn’t make all of her wishes... "Shun laughed, sarcastic."

Both laughed, they were crazy about the girl, even if they try to reprimand her, they couldn’t.

"Shunrei and Shiryu wanted to take her to the movies." Served the glass to the doctor once more. " Just this way you could go out and rest a little."

"Actually... " Stopped. " I arrived earlier because..."

And Shun couldn’t finish his sentence anymore, a female voice interrupted him.

"Good evening."

There she was, the chameleon amazon. Smiling once more.

Gaped, Hyoga watched the scene. A blond woman, long hair, body shaped by a pair of tight jeans, showing her big breasts in a tight white blouse, sat beside Shun.

"You are great, Shun. "She got closer, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you..." The doctor blushed.

"Hello!" Started the barman excited. "You are Hyoga, aren’t you?"

The Cygnus Saint couldn’t get it, what was happening, who was this woman?

"Hyoga..." Moved the distance a little. "Do you remember June?" Embarrassed.

Abandoning his expression of surprise, the Aquarius saint answered annoyed.

"I do... Good evening."

Then the bronze amazon and the Cygnus saint stared at each other.

The silence between them was the only thing heard, it was possible just to listen to the agitation in the bar. Seconds passed, until the blond broke the tension, looking back to the Andromeda saint.

"Are you drinking whiskey?" Asked." I will keep you company. " Made a sign for Mama serving her.

Walking in front of her, hands on waist, shaking the weight body, the transvestite got closer, starting June in contempt.

"Yes." Answered annoyed.

"A shot, please." The blond asked it.

In a terrible mood, Mama served the drink. Shun’s friend didn’t notice at any moment that Hyoga’s employee was downplaying her.

"To our friendship?" Raised the class for a toast.

Shun waited for a moment and smiled.

"To our friendship!" The doctor toasted. His friend of many years was there, didn’t have any reason for being embarrassed.

Indignant, the Cygnus Saint watched the celebration scene. He couldn’t tolerate more smiles anymore.

"Keep serving the clients, Mama." Threw the dish flock over the balcony. " I have work to do in the kitchen."

With a glass in hand, Shun moved the eyes in Hyoga's direction but was interrupted by June.

"Now that I am in town, we could remember the old times, and you could be my guide in Tokyo."

"Sure." Backed the attention to her, smiling.

From the kitchen, Hyoga observed Shun and June talking, laughing, repeating doses. What does this woman want now? Does she need to get closer beside him in the balcony? Why does she make him laugh so joyful this way? What were they talking about? Hyoga freaks out in the middle of questions, walking to one side to another.  
Stopped, deep breath. Ok. It doesn’t matter. Shun never mentions her. She was only a friend, he could have as many friends as he wishes. It wasn’t his fault he was antisocial. Looked once more, both were just smiles and exciting talks. What the fuck? Why do they laugh so much? The Cygnus saint tried to find explanations for why the amazon saint was there. She has gone for many years, why did she back now? For Athena! What was she talking? Shun smiled. Damn it! Does he need to smile like that?  
Enough. Hyoga needed to control himself. Stopped observing both. Looked to the ground, closes his eyes and breathe deeply once more. He needed to be back to the Bar, the business couldn’t stop because he was annoyed.

Put himself together and left from the kitchen, going straight ahead to the balcony once more.

Shun and June were not there.

He got in despair... where were they now?!

Hyoga got in despair once more, trying to locate the table they were set. Shit! Where did they go?

"If you are looking for the doctor and the Blondie, they have gone away. " Mama appeared behind Hyoga.

"Where did they go?" Asked in anger.

With her arms crossed, a face showing indifference, she answered.

"I don’t know... love motel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Don't be shy! Tell me.


	3. Strange Behavior

The noise among the clients laughing and smiling gave space to the silence. Sounds of brooms managed by Mama and Hyoga slid on the floor of the bar, in the middle of chairs upside down on the table.

“So...” Mama observed, curious, sliding the broom. “Gorgeous the doctor’s girlfriend...”

Hyoga clenched his teeth. She could be annoying.

“She is not his girlfriend.” Corrected her, severe.” They are only friends. Didn’t you hear when he said it?”

“I heard it.”

“So?” The Cygnus asked, annoyed. “Why do you say that?”

“I think it’s a lie.” Answered, indifference.

Hyoga felt a shiver. What has she seen?

“She’s not his girlfriend! I’ve told you!”

“But I don’t believe it!” The employee stared, challenger.

Damn woman! What did she know?

“Have you seen them together, Mama?” Sighed. If she has seen something, it is better to know it now.

“No.” Rested herself on the broom. “I just think it is obvious they are together.”

The barman cursed the day he hired the employee.

“What do you mean about “obvious”? It was his turn to rested himself on the broom, annoyed.

“It’s obvious the doctor is handsome, drives a fancy car, is an amazing person...” Walked straight ahead, keeping the broom behind the bar counter. “The lady is lovely. I hate to admit it...” Sighed, envious, resting her arms on it.

Hyoga was furious. For how long Mama would rub the facts on his face?

“Their qualities don’t prove they are together!” Hyoga justified, walking in the direction of a beer’s box on the table. Rested the broom on it, holding it with his hands.

“Of course, not...” The transvestite shook her head, smiling ironically. “It doesn’t prove they are together...”

“So? Don’t say things you don’t know.” Corrected the barman.

A smiling Hyoga, victorious from the discussion, left carrying the box of bear, head held high.

He had won.

Mama checking her fake nails, noticed the victorious spirit of her boss. She never loses a battle.

“They are not together...but... They still can be...”

 

Despite the night coming to an end, huge lines keep forming at the beginning of the entrance of the best Shinjuku Station’s Ramen. Anxious clients were waiting for the next table to be unoccupied, while others already served, were enjoying their favorite dishes.

“Thank you for the invitation! I was starving.” June put the hashi in the middle of her fingers.

“I like to come here. The Ramen is the best!” Shun answered, taking the noodles to his mouth.

“I noticed it.” Observed the agglomerated of clients around it. “It is crowded. Do you always come here?”

“Yes. Hyoga, Natasha and me.” Smiled proudly of the family. “We come here every week.”

An embarrassing smiled stamped June’s face.

Hyoga and I...

“Now I am living here.” The Amazon continued. “We could go out more times. Natasha could join us, of course.” The friend wanted to let clear that she would never be against the girl’s presence.

With his mouth full, Shun chewed and swallowed.

“Of course!” Smiled. “She is an amazing child. You are going to like her!”  
The Bronze Saint stamped a beautiful smile when talks about the daughter. Not just the smile was beautiful, but all the qualities which made June fell in love with him.  
She doesn’t deny it, June loved him since when they were sent to their training in the Indian Ocean. That beautiful face, infinite goodness, always willing to not hurt anyone, even in the name of justice. Years ago, she got into despair when she heard that he would go fighting the gold saints in the Sanctuary. She traveled to Japan without thinking twice, failed in the tempting to stop her friend, disappeared for years, and just now have the courage to back to find him again.

Now, he was in front of her, elegant suit, tied back hair, always so polite and gentle. Speaking with affection about patients and friends. How she couldn’t be more in love with him?

Laughs and memories occurred during the rest of the dinner. When they finished, Shun took his friend to her actual residence. Parking the car, the Athena Saint got off and opened the door.

“Thank you for today.” The blonde stopped in front of him. “I am pleased we met again...” Looked her blue eyes at the doctor.

“Thank you for...”

And once more without him finishing the sentence, June held his chin and kissed him on the face. The friend blushed. The Amazon saint didn’t look embarrassed, on the contrary, focused her looks without deviate.

“Good night...” She softly releases her hand.

She slowly walked in the direction of the entrance’s condo.

Behind her, a shy friend stayed.

 

The sun was shining next morning when Hyoga woke up. Even the sun shining, his humor didn’t equalize the beauty of the rays reflecting on the window. He practically didn’t rest, took hours to fall asleep. Thoughts about Shun kissing June on the mouth popped into his mind for endless hours.

Prepared the breakfast for the daughter without saying any word. Natasha fed herself afraid to ask what happened. While Hyoga fried an egg, he reflected on the facts Mama exposed the night before. It was impossible to deny, he would be too naive to not accept the fact they both match, they were perfect to each other. Imagined June appearing in the bar, pretty as always, holding hands to Shun, so handsome and smiling, both getting close to the bar counter, admitting they were tog...  
Shook his head. He needed to stop imagining things.

Looked at the watch, Shun hasn’t knocked on the door yet. He was late to take the girl to school.

“Finish your breakfast.” Demanded to his daughter. “I’ll be back soon.”

If Shun had passed the night with June, he needed to know right now. Knocked on the neighbor’s door, waiting for the friend to appear.

Sleepy and dressed to work, the Athena Saint opened.

“You are late!” Hyoga was rude. “Did you stay out until late?” Got in, observing discreetly, hoping that he doesn't find the blond girl wearing underclothing only.

“No...” The doctor softly rubbed the eyes.” I went out to have dinner with June, after the bar...” Yawned.

Relief. It was just a dinner.

“Have your fun until late then?” Ironic.

“It was nice.” Shun smiled. “June is very...”

“You are late to take Natasha to school.” Interfered, before he started complimenting the friend.

The doctor woke from his sleepy face, looked to Hyoga in shock. During all those years of friendship, the Aquarius saint never talked to him rudely.  
“Are you ok, Hyoga?”

“No.” Furious. “The girl will be late to school!”

“Sorry.” Nervous, the doctor tried to look for the car keys on the pocket. “I slept too much today!... I never do this...”

“I hope it won’t happen again!”

Without understanding, Shun watched his best friend left the apartment, knocking hard on the door when he closed it.

 

On the road to the school, a sleepy Natasha was in the back seat of the car with her seatbelt on.

“What happened to Hyoga?” Shun looked through the rear view. “He was stressed out today...”

“I think dad woke up irritated...” The small girl watching the movement on the streets. “He was furious since early morning...”

With a wave of goodbye from the school door, Natasha ran in the direction of her classmates. Shun waved quickly. Then he drove to the hospital.

The receptionist, Tomita, was the first to get into the office.

“Doctor. The patients are already waiting.”

“Thank you.” The doctor said.

Then the employee admired Shun dressing his medical coat, the same he had abandoned on a chair the day before. He noticed she was watching him.

“Do you need something else?”

The receptionist blushed when realized she was caught.

“Doctor...” Embarrassed. “The lady who appeared yesterday...”

“My friend.” Shun directly answered he knew what the girl wanted to know. “What about her?”

“If she shows up again...do I ask her to wait or call you, sir?” Deviated the look, embarrassed.

Shun held a laugh. He knew Tomita would like to ask if June was his girlfriend. He was aware of his nonexistent love life’s gossip inside the hospital.

“Ask her to wait. I am going to talk when I can.”

The young receptionist left, embarrassed, the doctor shook his head, smiling. He knew the employees commented.

“How someone so handsome doesn’t date?”

Appointments during the day occurred endlessly until the end of the working hours. After stretching against the chair, Shun decided to get a coffee from the machine. With a drink on his hand, he checked the watch once more and noticed that he still has time before picking up his daughter from school. Removed the medical coat and sat once more. To spend the time left, he opened the laptop and started to analyze some patients files. He thought about Hyoga, sending a message to him, asking what happened. He was never rude before. Why was he so irritated? He thought about inviting him to have dinner, they needed to talk, didn’t tolerate the idea of Hyoga angry at him. When he extended the hand to pick up the cellphone for typing a message, the call alert vibrated.

It was June.

Observed.

Should he answer? If she needs any help? If it was some emergency?

Sighed. Shun didn't dare to not answer.

“Hello?”

“Shun...” She was in a calm voice but didn’t appear to have cried. “You...could you come to my apartment... Now?”

“Is everything ok, June?” Worried.

“No...please... my friend...

And collapsing in tears, the Amazon turned off.

For Athena! What was happening now? Looked at the watch on the cellphone, there is still some time left until he picked up his daughter at school. Ok, he had time. He just needed to check what June needed. He couldn’t let his friend helpless.

In ten minutes, the doctor was already at the apartment which June was waiting with her arms crossed, looking like she was feeling cold. Red face, nasal voice, proving to the friend she had cried a lot.

“I need you to see something...” The Amazon walked until the neighbor’s door, Shun followed her without understanding.

Why did she go inside a neighbor’s apartment?

When she opened the door, her friend came across an utterly messy living room. He looked at the floor, it was dusty, giving the impression that no one had cleaned the place for years. The blonde moved forward to another door, the Virgo followed staring at the filthy floor. June opened. It was a bathroom. His first instinct was to continue analyzing the ground, did not want to tread on some dirt because of the lack of hygiene of the residents.

He looked up.

Female barefoot feet, swaying in the air, without stepping on the floor.

A thin elderly lady was hung by a rope around her neck.

She was dead.


	4. Wine

The ambulance parked outside the building did not take so much time to attract neighbors and curious passersby. The medical department and the police, arrived minutes after Dr. Amamiya's phone call. June answered questions from the police, while the relatives of the deceased neighbor were arriving at the scene. Indifference was the expression on the faces of the children, they claimed that the mother suffered from a severe case of depression. A letter had been left by the dead neighbor, abandonment and sadness were the causes for the old lady committing suicide. Shun watched as the ambulance departed, when he looked around, noticed that the bronze Amazon was no longer among the neighbors who were commenting on the incident. He climbed the stairs of the building once more, June was sitting on the couch, her eyes were full of constant sobbing.

 

"You're very upset ..." The doctor analyzed. "Have you known her for a long time?"

 

"Not so much time ..." She wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "She helped me rent the apartment, get to know the city a little. A very attentive lady ...

 

“I'm sorry.” He put his hands in the pocket.

 

Angrily, she walked toward the kitchen, turning on the electric kettle. Needed to make some tea.

 

“Sorry. You're the only person I know here... I was nervous.”

 

“It's all right.” Shun smiled. She tried to smile back, but the crying did not seem to stop.

 

"She was depressed ..." She leaned on the sink, her back turned to the doctor. "And her family had abandoned her."

 

She was indignant. Shook her head in tears. She didn’t accept that such a kind person should take her own life because of her children’s abandon.

 

"June ..." It was his turn to approach. "Suicide is common here. It's awful, but it's a reality.

 

The Amazon shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Please ..." She wrapped him in a tight hug. "Do not leave me alone today.

 

Shun returned the hug.

 

“June ...”

 

A light vibration, coming from the cell phone hidden in the doctor's pocket caught the eye. Still hugging June, he pulled it back and unlocked.

 

It was a message from Shiryu.

 

 

 

_Hi friend! Forgot the daughter, isn't it? The schoolteacher telephoned that no one had come to pick up Natasha. She tried to call Hyoga, and he didn’t answer either. So we went, she's here at home. Did something happen?_

 

 

 

Shun felt his legs soften, glanced at his watch, more than two hours had passed.

 

“What happened?” June raised her red face.

 

"I forgot to pick up Natasha at school!" The doctor unhooked the hug, returning the call to his friend.

 

“I'm sorry Shun ... I ...” She wiped away the tears, there was no way to explain. Just watch her friend get his cell phone.

 

“I need to go June!” He finished the call. “We'll talk another day!”

 

When Shun stepped outside the apartment, her friend's cry came back. Behind the half-open door, it could be heard the silent cry. Stopped. He looked at the floor. He was not like that, he would not leave a friend alone in a situation like these.

 

"I think after we've got Natasha ..." He came back smiling. "We can go out for dinner again.

 

Leaning one hand over the sink, the Amazon smiled through tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment in which Shiryu and Shunrei lived, was always open and excited to receive visitors. The rooms shone with the impeccable cleanliness and organization of the couple. Natasha was watching TV, and while her caretakers were preparing dinner, the bell rang. Shunrei opened the door, to her astonishment, Shun was stood in front of her, next to a fair-haired blonde in a short, flowery dress. The problem was not the fact that the doctor was at his door, but that he was standing next to someone other than Hyoga.

 

“Good evening Shunrei! This is my friend June.” He smiled, introducing the blonde one.

 

Shunrei couldn’t answer back, she was amazed by the scene. Natasha appeared behind her when she realized that the father had arrived.

 

“Mom! Did you forget to get Natasha ?!” The little girl smiled in amusement, throwing herself into the doctor's arms.

 

“Sorry, honey.” The doctor said, "That will not happen again.” Father and daughter exchanged a tight, affectionate hug. June watched delightedly. It was so sincere, so pure. Shun had a way of being a father.

 

“Natasha.” Shun smiled at the blonde. "This is June.” The little girl smiled back, she was astonished, what a pretty girl!

 

“Hi.” She answered clinging to her father's neck.

 

"Hi Natasha, you're lovely, you know that?" The Amazon approached.

 

“Thanks! I also think!” She proudly smiled. Shun and June laughed, the coexistence with Hyoga was influencing the girl to become as modest as him. Shiryu's wife was still not understanding what was happening. Shun accompanied by a person who was not Hyoga?

 

“Oh, Shun!” The dragon friend appeared at the door, behind the woman, who was admired to see a blonde beside the battle partner.

 

"Shiryu, remember June, my friend from Andromeda Island? She's living in the city.”

 

Shiryu tried to remember who she was. He couldn’t.

 

“Oh ... yes ... Good evening!” He tried to disguise he didn’t remember.

 

“Come on in! Please!”

 

Shunrei gave way to the guests, while her mind was trying to understand the girl beside the Andromeda Saint. The dragon friend was also confused, exchanging glances with his wife, "Who is she?" Natasha was drawing with a Tablet on the center table in the living room, Shun and June sitting on the sofa, were admiring the couple cooking. Shunrei stirred the ingredients in the pan, while Shiryu cut an onion into small pieces.

 

"So you decided to move to Tokyo?" The Libra looked to the blonde.

 

“Yes!” She faked her best smile. The couple did not need to know that her neighbor had been hanged herself.

 

“I'm going to start a new life! I like here. I like it here too.”

 

The dragon saint's wife smiled at the visitor. "You guys are staying for dinner, aren’t you?" Shiryu wiped his hands on the dishcloth. Shun was about to refuse but was stopped by June.

 

“Of course!” The blonde was the queen of sympathy and education. “Thanks.”

 

The Libra nodded. Smiling at friends and wife. Shun sighed, at least he had to warn Hyoga.

 

“My battery is gone. Can I use the phone to warn Hyoga?"

 

"You don’t need, friend. I'll send him a message. “Helpful, the dragon saint picked up the cell phone that was propped up in a closet."Let's not bother, he must be busy at the bar!"

 

Shun gratefully smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending the remaining of the day sleeping, Hyoga woke up to hear raindrops tapping lightly on the window. No shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed, he remembered the rude way he had treated Shun and Natasha. The image of the frightened daughter eating breakfast and Shun's strangeness, now weighed on his conscience. He got up and walked to the bedroom's bathroom. Washed his face. As visualized his reflection in the mirror, he asked, "How could I be so stupid when I wanted to?" He decided not to go to work. He texted Mama and Shura, asking them to take care of business for today. He knew he had behaved like an asshole, he should have apologized to Shun and his daughter for his behavior. Since it was Friday, he decided to prepare dinner. It was the least he could do. He drove to the grocery store and made all the necessary groceries. He took a bottle of wine from the mini-cellar and prepared the table with the best cutlery and glasses. It was not right to act like that. June was just a friend making a friendly visit. He looked at the table, they would be home soon. How he enjoyed family company. Natasha would arrive, he would hug her and then Shun, apologizing. They had hugged each other many times over the years, he loved hugging the doctor. He always took the opportunity to lightly stroke his friend's hair. It smelled so good. He had thought that the Andromeda saint was handsome since they were children. Now the Virgo was much sexier when he wore a suit and tie. How many times did he try to restrain himself from throwing Shun against the wall and kissing him when saw him in a hospital coat and stuck hair. He wanted to freeze the receptionist in love with him, patients, and even the doctors who invited him to dinner. How many times he went to the hospital, thousands of women waiting for being attended to, sensual clothes, crazy to throw in his arms when it came time to their appointment. Blood boiled when he heard the nurses whispering softly. "Keiko is not sick! Just go to the appointment to see the doctor! " He was jealous, but he had never made a scene. June was just a friend. She helped Shun as a child when he needed the most. He probably would not see him often, he couldn’t have this kind of crisis anymore, the Amazon was not part of the doctor's routine. He looked at the clock on the wall, they were more than late. She knew that Natasha loved to go to the candy store on Fridays, totally unwilling Shun, because of his caries concern. Dinner was almost ready, nothing of the friend and daughter to appear. He decided to call. Mobile in the message box. They just might have gone somewhere else. It's all right. Shun was an Athena Saint, assaulted they would not be. He opened the wine, filled a glass.

 

The cell phone vibrated lightly on the table. Message alert. Unlocked with one hand.

 

It was a message from Shiryu.

 

 

_Too bad you are not here! Natasha, June, and Shun are staying for dinner. Good work at the bar!_

_Good night!_

 

 

 

Without taking his eyes off the cell phone, Hyoga could not believe what he was reading. June? Again? Mama's speeches began to come back "I spoke from the beginning that they were together ..." All the advice he'd given himself moments ago had disappeared entirely.

 

Jealousy prevailed once again.

 

The dough bubbled in the pan, while the TV noise tuned into the news, it was just what was heard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June was delighted by the doctor's friends. For years the Amazon had not enjoyed a dinner made by such a lovely family. Shunrei and Shiryu were excellent cooks. At the outset, debates on politics, economics, and art were the subjects of the night. After, laughter took over the apartment. The Dragon and Andromeda saint started to reminisce about funny teenage moments when Seiya used to tweak Tatsumi. After the dishes were savored, the Libra insisted on tasting another bottle of wine with friends.

 

“Do you live alone?” Shunrei filled the blonde's glass. June smiled, it was her chance. "yes, but I intend to share it with someone in the future.” She smiled at the doctor beside her. Shun embarrassed, turned his eyes to the contents of the glass.

 

Shiryu raised his eyebrows at his wife who returned the gesture. A loud sigh from someone slept was heard. Natasha was sprawled, arms and legs dangling on the couch.

 

"You are sleeping wrong, dear ..." Shun stood up and picked up his daughter. "I'm sleepy ..." She tied the Virgo's neck. "I want to go home with dad ..." He kissed his daughter's face. Shun also wanted to be with Hyoga. He had scheduled to get home and take his daughter and friend to dinner, he would ask Hyoga to not attend work today. However, June's situation disrupted his plans. It's all right. Tomorrow is Saturday, they could talk and go out for lunch. Everything would be solved. He just did not want Hyoga angry at him, he loved his friend too much.

 

At the table, Shunrei recommended a pretty clothing store to June at the mall. The blonde was not paying attention to what the Chinese said. His eyes were on a father who had a child. The scene was beautiful. The little one hugged him, Shun holding her carefully. The eyes of the partners from Andromeda Island crossed, he smiled at her friend, and she smiled back.

 

"I think we should go ..." Shun approached in a low voice. June instantly nodded, smiled, dropped her glass on the table and stood up gratefully.

 

“Thank you so much for dinner. You are wonderful!” And she was not lying, Shunrei and Shiryu were incredible people, no one didn’t like them.

 

When the friends left, the couple began the cleaning process in the kitchen. Shiryu was washing the dishes, and Shunrei was drying.

 

"I was amazed when I saw June on Shun's side. He just walks with Hyoga.” The Libra passed the plate under the water.

 

“Me too.” The wife finished drying a glass.

 

"Do you think they're dating?"

 

“No.” Shunrei shook her head. "Shun likes someone else. I've noticed.”

 

“Oh yes?” He passed his plate under the jet of water.

 

"Who?" The Chinese girl smiled as if she was saying "You know who."

 

The Dragon stopped and thought. It took him a few seconds to get the message.

 

“Ah yes!” He smiled while was washing another plate.

 

"She's so in love with him, though.” Shunrei finished drying the last dish, putting it away in the cupboard. Walking toward the couple's bedroom, the Chinese opened the hair braid to relax.

 

"She really is.” Looked back. “But ...”

 

Shiryu wiped his hands, looking at his wife, now propped up on the bedroom door.

 

"Shun, no.”

 

 

 

 

 

 During the return home, Natasha rested in June’s arms. The Amazon sat in the backseat to support the girl on her lap. Lying on the blonde's legs, the little girl played gently with the amazon's long hair.

 

“You are beautiful.” Shot the sleepy little girl who curling a strand of her father's friend's hair. “Thanks!” She smiled back. “You are beautiful too! A doll.” She blinked. "Let's play on the beach one day?" She yawned, eyes widening.

 

“Of course! Shun can take us on the weekend, huh?” She directed the question to the driver. Through the rearview mirror, June stared at him. He smiled in annoyance. The truth is, he didn’t want to go, but at the same time, there was no reason to deny it.

 

“Of course.”

 

Natasha fell asleep once more. Delighted with the girl, the blonde stroked her hair tenderly. For the first time in years, she felt good after a dinner with friends and a child in her arms. When she got out of the car, June made sure to carry the girl to the apartment, even against Shun's will. Without smirking, Hyoga opened the door. June was in front of him. Next to Shun. With his daughter in the arms.

 

“What is it?!” Shun and June exchanged startled looks.

 

“What’s wrong, Hyoga?" He asked, surprised at his friend's reaction. If there was one thing Hyoga hated, were strange people holding his daughter. Even more, a stranger he didn’t like it.

 

"I don’t want my daughter with strangers!" He plucked the drowsy girl from the Amazon's arms. Turning onto his back, entered the apartment and slammed the door. June looked at Shun for an explanation.

 

“Sorry. He's kind of antisocial.” The doctor tried to remedy the scene. June smiled and kissed his friend's face. She didn’t look shaken or embarrassed at the scene.

 

“I'd better go.” She adjusted her bag on the shoulders. "I'm feeling better already. Natasha is beautiful! Shunrei and Shiryu are amazing. I hope we can have dinner together again.”

 

Down the stairs, the blonde waved good-bye. Shun answered back with a fake smile. When the Amazon disappeared, in revolt, the doctor invaded his friend's apartment without knocking. The bartender closed the door to his daughter's room when Shun asked.

 

"What's your problem?" "He was furious. The Aquarius turned his back toward the kitchen, filling a glass of vodka. He drank the whole bottle of wine. Now he needed another drink.

 

“Nothing. I just don’t want my daughter with strangers."

 

"She's not a stranger, she's my friend!"

 

"Your friend ..." He sat down on the chair with the glass in his hand.

 

"You've been in a bad mood since yesterday. What happened?! The doctor approached the table, resting one hand on the chair. He needed explanations.

 

"I had many problems at the bar.” He didn’t dare look at Shun. Jealousy drove him mad.

 

"On top of all of it, you leave my daughter on the lap of strangers. It's the pinch for me to be irritated.”

 

"She's not a stranger, she's my friend!" He shouted.” You think that I would leave Natasha in the lap of someone unknown?! Would you risk our daughter's life?”

 

Hyoga was sick with jealousy. He wanted to hurt.

 

"She's not your daughter! she's mine!" He tapped his glass, staring at his friend. "You just helping! Remember this.”

 

The Andromeda saint didn’t like to fight, but he knew how to defend himself well from the attacks. This attack, however, he didn’t expect, nor could his chains protect him from it. How could Hyoga say that? He loved Natasha too much to hear such a thing. Filled his eyes with tears, but without spilling any, the doctor decided to leave, without uttering another word.

 

The bartender watched his friend leaving.

 

He had made a terrible mistake.

 

Unlike Shun, Hyoga's tears were now streaming down his face.


	5. Tears

Shun loved to run every day.

Ran.

He turned the corner.

He ran again.

Wiped his tears on the fitness coat. He could not contain it. He was so sensitive, he wouldn’t change.

He entered the house, took off his clothes, opened the shower. He let the water wash. The morning shower was a sacred ritual. He brushed the shampoo through his hair, washed it, and for a few seconds the water poured down his face. He had tried not to cry at night. Failed. Now under the hot water, he cried once more. For the past two days, his best friend was too strange. Though he understood Hyoga's arrogant, overbearing genius, there was one thing he could not accept, what his friend had said last night. Natasha was not his daughter. He wiped his hair, wore a red T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Set the table for coffee, wanted to take it with Natasha and Hyoga, but they were not there. He loved Natasha and the family they had formed. He loved Hyoga too, wanted to be with him. After last night, he no longer knew what Hyoga feel or felt. Maybe it was the moments lived in the bar, maybe it was the crises of depression. Hyoga has always had depressive tendencies. He had already thought of recommending psychiatric treatment to his friend, a colleague at the hospital could help him, but he never had the courage to offer it. Maybe it was the fact that he was not putting up with the whole process of being a business man and taking care of it. Or maybe he was the problem? Something he had done or said? He tried to remember, could not find a problem. He swallowed the last sip of coffee. Set the cutlery in the sink. What would he do today? He wanted to be with his family, but now he no longer knew if he had it after last night. All right, he was going to talk to his friend later. What if Hyoga did not want to talk? Had he been angry with something he had done or said? Fuck off! He would not be stopped from seeing his daughter, never! He would apologize for anything he had done wrong, if Hyoga didn’t accepted, it was his problem! But what if Hyoga forbids seeing Natasha? If he didn’t want to talk to him? If he lost his friend forever? Shun could not tolerate losing both, it would be unbearable ...

“Mom, open the door!” He recognized instantly. The voice of little Natasha called outside. He ran towards her, the fear of losing his daughter spoke louder. He opened it, the little girl was there, smiling.

“Natasha!” He held her tight. A tear fell down. He thought he would never see his daughter again after last night.” “What’s the problem, mom?! Why are you crying?” Worried, she held her father's face with her tiny hands.

“Nothing, honey.” He wiped his tears away. "I'm glad to see you."

“You see me every day!” She asked confused.

“I know! I'm emotive.” He tried to deflect the subject, taking the opportunity to ask about his friend. “Where's Hyoga?”

“Dad went to work.” "So early? Have you had coffee?"

“Yes! Dad left and told Nataha to stay with you.” So Hyoga was not angry as he thought he was .... Or maybe he was, but he did not mind letting the girl staying with him? Maybe there was no option, he was still the most reliable person to take care of the girl. Anyway, Natasha was there, he would not waste his time with unnecessary reflections. He picked up his daughter and pressed a kiss to her face. "Let's go out for lunch?" He asked excitedly.

“Let's go!” She hugged her father's neck. The day would not be as sad as he had imagined.

 

Nakameguro, a middle-upper-class residential area, famous for the beauty of the canal that runs through the blossoming cherry tree district, chosen by celebrities to live with, elegant cafes and expensive restaurants, was the place Shun and Natasha chose to have lunch on Saturday. They sat at a table surrounded by some celebrities who hid their faces with their sunglasses. Watching all these celebrities, Shun ended up remembering Jabu in the Galactic War, when he said he should quit his knighthood to become an actor.

_Look, I'm impressed Shun, you're very popular, don’t you think you should become an actor instead of being a saint?_

He smiled remembering the comment. The virgo saint never understood all the adoration by celebrities. He never really appreciated the idea of being famous. He watched his daughter take the spoon to her mouth with her small, delicate hands. The little girl chewed and swallowed, firing bluntly.

"Are you and daddy arguing?"

Damn it! The girl noticed.

"That's not it ..." He looked away, closing the smile he'd been wearing so far. “It's just that I'm busy at the hospital, he's at the bar too ...”

"Is that’s why you guys are mad at each other?" The Little one frowned by the answer.

Natasha was a smart girl. Mere explanations didn’t satisfied her.

"How do you know we argued?" He asked worriedly.

"I heard you arguing yesterday ..." She looked uncomfortably at the food in the plate. "Right after dad put me into bed."

He sighed. She was just a child, she didn’t need to know about the problems.

"Your father is upset.” He caressed his daughter's hand, trying to comfort her.

"He said something yesterday ... I didn’t like it ..." She stared at her father. "Mom ... I'm not your daughter?" The little girl stared at him, eyes full of tears.

Shun gasped.

“Of course I am! What a silly question is that?!”

"Daddy said I was not your daughter ... only his ..."

She looked at the plate, ready to cry. Holding his tears, the doctor pulled her into his arms.

“Of course not! You are my daughter!” He hugged her tightly. Father and daughter hugged each other, tears streaming lightly from their faces.

What the hell! Hyoga did not have to say that yesterday!

"Never say that again, okay?" He stroked his daughter's face, staring at her. The little girl nodded. She stepped down from her father's lap, and quieter with the statement, took the plate on the table.

“I'll serve more.”

He smiled, his eyes watering as he watched his daughter leave. She was so small, yet so smart and mature for her age.

Hyoga, how could he has said that last night? He could not stop thinking about the friend. He wanted to ask him so much. He looked around, families were having lunch happily. Only Hyoga was missing to sit at the table with them. Interrupting his thoughts, the cell phone on the table vibrated.

Text message.

Unlocked.

June.

It took him a few seconds to decide whether to read it or not.

Stopped. 

Thought.

He decided to read.

 

_Good morning Doctor! I hope I have not caused problems with your friend. Did you sleep well?_

 

He smiled at his friend's concern. She always looked after him in the Andromeda Island.

 

_Good Morning You didn’t cause any trouble. I slept well, did you?_

 

He put his cell phone on the table. Natasha appeared with her full plate. She sat up and smiled. The phone vibrated once more.

 

_I'm great! Waiting for you to take us to the beach, remember?_

 

Beach.

Yes, he remembered.

It took a few seconds to reflect.

He remembered Hyoga, how rude he'd been. Remembered the stress in the hospital. The whole week had been annoying.

Screw off! June was his friend and had been more than nice all these years.

Watching her father type on his cell phone, Natasha asked with her mouth full.

“Who are you talking to?” Putting the device in his pocket, the doctor smiled.

"How about we go to the beach after lunch?" With the spoon in hand, the little girl opened up an enthusiastic smile.

 

 

Sitting elegantly at one of the bar tables, Mama checked the bookkeeping on a laptop. Her extravagant makeup, and her flowery red dress, would surely draw attention to the night that was yet to come. Shura wearing a black apron, drying the cups behind the counter, looked up at the chief who came out of the kitchen.

Hyoga's countenance was sad.

"Did you finish what I asked for?"

“Yes, everything organized! You arrived too early today ... "Mama peered suspiciously behind the computer.

The bartender didn’t respond the teasing. He turned his back and went back to the kitchen. Mama stared at Shura for an explanation for the boss's behavior. The Capricorn shrugged, continuing the service assigned to him. Parking the car in front of the building, father and daughter didn’t wait long until the blonde left the residence. Excited in the back seat, Natasha was looking forward to Shun's friend getting into the vehicle.

“Hello! She smiled into a blue dress. He kissed the doctor and his daughter's face.

"Here it is, a present for you, my dear!" Natasha loved gifts!

“Thanks!” She leaned back in the car seat to open the package. It was a doll! Not just a doll, but the one Natasha wanted.

“I wanted this doll! She smiled as she hugged the present.

“Thanks!” "Shun said you wanted this doll.

"She smiled at the doctor. Natasha was delighted. Besides the girl being beautiful, she was so cool.

 

Odaiba, also known as Rainbow Town, an artificial beach 6 kilometers from Tokyo, was the destination chosen by the trio to enjoy the afternoon. Shun parked the car by the sea, and barefoot, carrying their slippers, decided to walk on the white sand. Natasha in front of them jumped foot by foot.

"Your daughter, besides beautiful, is polite.”

“Thanks!” He smiled.

"She's wonderful ... Like you.”

Shun looked away smiling. June never gets tired of praising him.

“Thanks. You too.” He replied politely.

“How was the hospital during the week?” The amazon questioned, looking out to the sea.

He sighed, remembered the patients, the stress, and Hyoga again. Being a doctor was stressful and having your best friend talking nonsense was even worse.

“The usual.” Smiled “Working in hospital is very hectic ... Despite everything, I am grateful. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve ...”

Maybe he was not that cool person they all believed. Hyoga had treated him so badly, perhaps he deserved to be mistreated for some nonsense he had done. The blonde surprised by the reaction, stopped and stared.

"Of course you deserve it! You're the most wonderful person I know!"

The doctor smiled in amazement. His friend's words had touched him. Taking advantage of the friend's enchanted and grateful smile, the blonde took the opportunity to stop in the sand, facing him. The doctor was surprised by the attitude, but decided to do the same. Their eyes met. One facing the other. June stared, and Shun looked away with embarrassment. He tried not to be embarrassed by her actions, but it was complicated. The blonde approached slowly, touching his friend's face with both hands. The doctor looked away at the sand. The Amazon held his chin, taking the saint’s gaze to hers. What is she planning to do?

Natasha, however, interrupted the moment.

“I want ice cream!” June released his hands from the embarrassed friend's face.

“Of ... Of course, sweetie!” Embarrassed. The doctor smiled awkwardly, while the blonde smiled mischievously.

 

 

Seated at a table facing the sea, absorbing the light from the blue sky, Shun, Natasha and June tasted huge ice-cream bowls.

“I love chocolate ice cream! The Amazon smiled. "Apparently you like strawberries, don’t you, Natasha?"

“I really like it!” She replied with her mouth full.

Satisfied, Shun left Natasha and June at the table talking, as he made his way to the cashier to pay the bill. Yumi, the cashier, had known the beautiful doctor Amamiya for some time. She had thought of inviting him out one day, she thought he was handsome and gentle, especially when she discovered that he was a doctor. However, her dream was destroyed when she realized that the doctor had taken his daughter and "wife" to have ice cream.

"Good afternoon, doctor! It's always good to see you here!"

“Good afternoon, Yumi! The ice cream is great, Natasha likes it very much.”

"Apparently your wife, too..." She glanced towards June, sitting at the table outside.

The doctor smiled at the hint. When he tried to open his mouth to explain, Natasha ran up, pulling him by the hand.

“June said we could go to the movies!” Enthusiastic. “Can we?!”

The blonde approached, holding the doctor's other hand.

“Let's go?” She smiled invitingly.

He laughed. He could not fight them both.

“Of course!” The doctor looked in the direction of the cashier.

"Have a good afternoon, Yumi."

They set off with little Natasha between them, holding hands.

Yumi sighed. She wanted to have a family like that.

 

 

Crowded as ever, the bar opened on Saturday night. Laughter, voices, cigarettes and the smell of liquor invaded the air. Mama and Hyoga attended the counter while Shura served the customers at the tables.

"You're serious ..." Mama stared at the counter. “What happened?”

“I'm serious.” He stated indifferently.

"You're not serious." She laughed. "You are arrogant and overbearing.”

"Pff ... Are you a psychologist by any chance?" Joked.

 "You don’t have to be a psychologist to understand your problem.” She looked malicious.

He looked away uneasily. Did she notice anything?

"I don’t want to talk about my problems.” He turned on his back, using the dishcloth to wipe the counter.

“OK! Let's talk about something else!” Excited “How is the doctor? He didn’t come here anymore ...”

Damn it! Did she need to talk about him?

"Shun is busy ..." He looked away once more.

"Busy at the hospital? Who is taking care of Natasha?” Confused.

“He looks after Natasha. He is just not free to come here.” Nervous, he tried to disguise himself by lining up the glasses on the counter.

“Oh good! Is it because he and that blonde are dating?” She asked innocently to herself.

A pain in the chest came out. He remembered the way he treated Shun. He remembered that he could be with June right now. He had made a tremendous mistake, away from the Virgo, practically throwing his friend into the Amazon's arms.

"Maybe ..." He looked away, almost crying.

Shura approached the counter, dropped a client's request on a note. He turned his back and went back to the tables. The blond saint took advantage to prepare the client's drink, using as an excuse to change the subject. Unfortunately, Mama didn’t give up so easily.

“Are you upset about this?" She was looking for the look of the boss who was preparing the drink. "Is the doctor hanging out with her?"

Hyoga was proud.

“Of course not!”

She smiled wryly.

"Of course you are! "You are sick of jealousy and must have screwed up! I bet!”

The bartender didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t contain himself. He would cry. Shura approached the counter, placed the glass prepared by Hyoga on the tray and returned to the tables. The transvestite was waiting for explanations, Hyoga didn’t want to give. He needed to get away.

“I have to pack some things, take care of everything!” The blond saint fled toward the kitchen. Mama was a dificult person. She motioned for Shura to take care of everything. The waiter nodded, and the clerk left behind the boss. Upon entering the kitchen she found the bartender arranging beer cans over a cupboard. Hyoga's tears streamed down his face. Mama was scared to see the boss arrogant and proud crying. The situation was serious.

"Is Shun going out with that friend? June?” She was around him, worried.

Hyoga turned, tears streaming without fear. There was no hiding things from Mama.

“I don’t know ...” In tears. “I think so ...” He sat in a chair. “I'm not sure ...” "Let me guess ..." The transvestite sighed. "Did you do any scandal?" "Yes ..." He wouldn’t deny it. "They had dinner together, and she was with Natasha on her lap. I went crazy!” With her hands on her waist, Mama shook her head in disapproval. She didn’t want to intrude, she knew advices could make things worse. At the same time, she couldn’t say nothing, either.

"You must apologize to him for the behavior." She stroked the bartender's shoulder. “Grossness and jealousy only made things worse.”

Wiping the tears with the white sleeve of his shirt, the bartender said nothing more. They were both silent. It could be heard only the noise of customers out there. Mama wanted to understand the situation. She had always noticed that Shun and Hyoga felt something more than friendship from the first time they started working at the bar. Their looks, cared for each other. The two always together. Hyoga telephoned from the bar to him, making sure to check if he and Natasha were okay. It was Shun did that, I'm going to buy it because he likes it, I'm going out with Shun, I'm going with Shun ...

Everyone asked at the bar if Hyoga and Shun were married. Some women and men interested in the boss often questioned whether he was single, but she never knew what to answer.

She sighed, abandoning the kitchen. It was better to leave the boss alone. She went back to the bar with her head held high. Parading in her high-heeled shoes. It was still early.

There was a lot of work ahead.

 

 

Soon after the movie session, Shun decided to take them to dinner at a magnificent restaurant in downtown Tokyo. On the way back, the three returned to Shun's apartment. Natasha would sleep in the doctor's house at night. June put the little girl to sleep.

“You're so cool June!” She smiled, pulling the blanket over herself. "Can I see you again?"

“Of course!” She kissed the girl's forehead. “We are going to be best friends!”

Natasha grinned. She always wanted to have a best friend.

Closing the bedroom’s door, June found Shun standing in the center of the living room. Approached. She kissed the doctor on the cheek. Almost in the mouth. Swonly.

“I'm leaving.” The blonde took the bag on the sofa, opened the door, and left. June was really an incredible person. Both to him and to Natasha. It's good to have her around again.

After the amazon left, Shun decided to admire through the window the traffic that was diminishing outside.

Opening a bottle of whiskey on the table, he looked at the inscription, remembering who had given it to him.

Hyoga.

He took a sip.

Silence.

There was only the sound of the ice cubes bouncing off each other.

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

Should I talk to him? Ask for explanations? He could go to the bar, still had time to talk before closing. He looked at the cell phone. Who knows how to call? Had he done something wrong? If he wasn’t as innocent as everyone says he was? He could make mistakes too. He could have hurt his friend to act like that. He checked his cell phone for lost calls and messages from his friend.

Anything.

There was none of them. He remembered what June had said on the beach.

_Of course you deserve it! You're the most wonderful person I know!_

He drank the last remaining sip, leaving the glass with ice on the sink.

He closed the curtain.

He would sleep peacefully.

He had not done anything wrong.

Hyoga needs to apologize, not him.


	6. Flower Bouquet

Sunday night was the day Hyoga always asked Mama to take care of the bar. The extremely dedicated employee was mindful of the boss' business. There was a dedication in Mama that Hyoga respected and admired. The establishment was in good hands if it was commanded by her. For this reason, he was sitting on the porch of his house, enjoying a glass of vodka with ice.

He needed to relax, the last week were chaotic. There was no business concern, but there was something else that worried him.

Shun and June.

He never forgot the first time the Amazon appeared.

On the day for the departure to the Sanctuary, Shun was late for the trip. He was worried, his friend was never late. A few more hours passed, and finally, Shun appeared carrying June in his arms.

"Who is this girl, Shun? She seems to be seriously injured.”

"No, she's not badly hurt, just unconscious. But she has nowhere to go.”

He stared at her, fainted on his friend's lap.

She wasn’t wearing the mask.

Had she fallen? Or had she removed it?

He knew very well what that meant.

What an Amazon should do when a saint saw her face.

During the flight to Greece, Shun explained that June had left Andromeda Island, only to try to stop him from fighting in the 12 houses. Hyoga was impressed, only for love would someone leave home, and risk it’s own life to try to prevent another person from dying.

However, after arriving at the Sanctuary, Shun's friend was never mentioned again.

Often, he wanted to ask his friend what June meant to him. Never had the courage or opportunity, Shun never talked about her.

Years passed, and the Amazon became practically non-existent. There were no news, comments or questions about her.

Maybe she was not that important.

After all, important people are remembered, aren’t they?

For lack of news or commentaries on June, he ended up leaving the questions aside.

Now everything had changed, she was back, and this time, willing to steal his friend.

No.

Shun was not just a simple friend.

As adults, they met in the Galactic War. After fighting with Hydra, Hyoga walked towards one of the corridors of the arena, Shun stopped in front, interrupting him.

"Long time no see, Hyoga.”

The Cygnus was astonished. His friend was standing in front of him, wearing the Andromeda's armor. His physical beauty was remarkable, for him and for the euphoric women in the audience.

During the tournament, all saints ate their meals in a special dining hall. Remember he sat alone, didn’t need companies. Shun approached with the tray in hand.

"Can I sit with you?"

He nodded. There was no way to resist him.

Sympathetic, Shun immediately told all about Andromeda Island.

The training, the master, the infernal heat during the day, and the cold at night. Soon after, he commented on the last books he was reading, and the last songs he used to hear.

June hadn’t been mentioned at any time.

Hyoga just listened, appreciated the handsome, cheerful friend sitting in front of him.

“And how about you? How was in Siberia?”

He was taken by surprise by the question. He didn’t want to talk, but when he did, he was responding naturally. Shun had almost some kind of magic on him.

With Seiya, he used to joke, not just with him, but with other saints as well. However, Shun was different, he couldn’t do the same. There was something about him that emanated kindness. His purity reflected on Hyoga, as if was calming him. He couldn’t let them talk badly about his friend, always behind him.

Shun was cute. That long hair, feminine features and deep eyes, made Hyoga hold himself to not kiss him in the mouth. He was in a tight spot when they shared the shower with other saints. He had to hold himself for not throwing Shun against the wall.

Water dripped down that thin, slim body, lapped by years of training. Shun bathed delicately, and it was difficult to try not to catch him.

Once, he almost gone crazy with his naked friend in front of him. Their eyes met and Shun smiled innocently, water streaming down his face. The Virgo closed his eyes and let the water drain away, unaware of his friend's lascivious thoughts.

At first, he thought it was just sexual attraction. Then he realized that caring for his friend was far beyond just a temporary desire.

During the Battle of the 12 houses, feelings towards Shun intensified. He woke up at Libra's house, Shun fainted on his chest. He felt his body wrapped in a strong, loving heat.

He understood immediately what had happened.

The friend had burned the cosmos to the maximum, to sacrifice himself for him.  
The years passed, and they continued to walk together as partners and friends. Natasha appeared, and they formed a family. There wasn’t happiness greater than theirs.

Until the moment June appeared again.

A noise was heard, it was the apartment door opening.

Natasha appeared smiling. Hyoga rose from the chair anxiously, hoping Shun would appear right behind her.

The girl closed the door.

Shun was not there.

What the hell did you do?

“Hi Daddy!” The little girl kissed his face. “Let's have dinner?!” Excited.

“Of course.” Hugged her back. "Daddy is about to make our dinner.”

While the bartender was cooking, little Natasha put the cutlery on the table. Without exitating, she asked.

"Have you and Mom already maden up?"

What the hell! The girl heard what he had said.

"We're not arguing.” He tried to disguise himself as he cooked.

"Then why did you say that last night?" She looked at her father with the cutlery in her hand.

Hyoga sighed. He dropped what he was doing, and knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Last night I was a fool.” He took her by the shoulders. "What you heard wasn’t true. Shun and I are your parents, we will always be.”

The little girl smiled.

"Mom said the same thing yesterday.”

Poor Shun, he had to explain himself for the shit he had said.

"Forget what I said, okay?”

The little girl nodded. She pulled a chair from the table to get on it, and picking up the dishes from the cupboard. Hyoga thought it was cute how the the daughter, short as the table, was making an effort to put the cutlery on it.

“It's great! You can sit down, I'll serve.”

Natasha sat on the chair, waiting for the father joining her.

They savored the dinner, and in the end, Hyoga asked curiously.

“How was the day yesterday?”

“It was very cool!” She smiled enthusiastically. "We've been with June all day! Dad, she's so cool!”

Hyoga flashed a half smile. So they've been together all day ...

“I imagined.” He stood up from the table, taking the plate and the glass to the sink.

“Let's go out with her ?! Sometime? We four!” She got up from the table, putting the cutlery on the sink as well.

“Who knows?” He disguised himself as he washed the dishes.

The little girl smiled, walked to the sofa in the living room, laid down on it and turned on the TV.

Hyoga wanted to know more.

"June said nothing about leaving? Back to her house?” He asked, washing the dishes, pretending to be uninterested.

The little girl looked from the sofa.

“No, Dad! June already has a house here in town. Why would she leave?” She frowned at the question.

"Nothing ... I thought she was just hanging out ..."

“She’s not! She lives here.” She smiled excitedly. "I love June, she's going to be my best friend, do you know that?"

Best friend? That was good.

“That’s nice.” He took a deep breath.

He wouldn’t have a fit anymore, however, he needed to know what was going on between them.

"What about Shun and June? Are they good friends too?” He finished washing the last plate.

“They are! We're going to go out every weekend, did you know that Daddy?!”

“All weekends?!” He looked at his daughter.

“Yes! Isn’t it cool?” She looked from the couch to the father." It’s a shame you sleep during the day Dad, if so, you could go with us! "

He sighed in disappointment.

“Yeah, honey ... I could ...”

 

There was a ritual of going out shopping all week. Monday was the day the Vidianu bar was always closed to replenish the stock of drinks and other supplies. Mama drove the car, while a sad Hyoga was sitting in the front seat. The teenager Shura in the backseat was admiring through the glass the people on streets.

“Great day today, isn’t it?” The clerk smiled. Shura nodded.

The melancholy bartender didn’t answer. His gaze was lost in the traffic jam.

"You still haven’t solved your problem with the doctor?" The transvestite went straight to the point.

He frowned, looked in the rearview mirror to see Shura's reaction, but he didn’t seem to mind the question, he was only admiring the traffic.

“No.” He straightened in the car seat.

"And you guys are going to stay this way? Will you never talk again?” The clerk turned his eyes toward the car and the boss.

Hyoga bowed his head.

“I don’t know...”

After shopping for the barman's establishment, Mama decided to park in front of a florist.

“I need to complete my collection, let's go down?” The clerk hung up the car.

Hyoga denied it. Mama shrugged, looking at Shura in the backseat of the car.

“Of course!” The Capricorn replied by opening his seat belt.

They went in while Hyoga thoughtfully looked through the windows at the flowers for sale.

He remembered his friend. Shun liked flowers.

He sighed. The Virgo was angry with him, and rightly so.

Shun and him were Natasha's parents, there was no better family for the girl. He didn’t want to say it, it was jealousy driving him crazy.  
Since childhood he was jealous. In Russia, when his mother played with other children who were friends with him, Hyoga would run and hug her, dying of jealousy. With Shun and Natasha, he felt the same.

He decided to get out of the car, the day was beautiful. He walked to the front of the flower shop, and looked at the expensive rose bouquet for the glazing.

Shun would like to receive this bouquet.

But...

Would he get the excuses too?

Mama and Shura left the flower shop with flower arrangements in their arms. As the Capricorn walked straight into the car, Hyoga's clerk stood beside him, carrying huge bouquets of purple orchids.

"Beautiful roses ..." She praised the flowers the boss observed.

Hyoga said nothing. Mama stared mischievously.

“I know someone who would like to receive these flowers ...”

The bartender looked away, walking back to the car.

Mama hated when he turned his back on her.

“You know you're wrong!” Angry.

The blond stopped, turned around, facing her.

“I know!”

He decided to say nothing more. Irritated, she looked up proudly, walking briskly toward the car.

Hyoga stayed behind, the transvestite stared, as if to say "Won’t you come in? "

She took a deep breath, opened the car door, and slammed into it.

They left, with Mama furious singing the tires of the car.

 

In the hospital, the hours could take time. Unfortunately, there were days when attending patients could be tedious, and sitting in the living room waiting for them to show up could be one of those.

He decided waiting for time to pass. He opened the laptop on the consulting table, and found his wallpaper.

In the image of his computer, was him, Natasha and Hyoga in a park. The little one in the middle of them, the three hugged like family.

Hyoga.

Despite his recent attitudes, he missed him.

He checked his cell phone, there were no apology messages.

Don’t.

I would not go back.

He decided to walk to the emergency, he would soon be with Natasha at home. Checked the newborn babies in the maternity ward, analyzed patients in the ICU. He quickly underwent surgery on one of the hospital's glass walls.

As he returned to the consulting room, a female voice called him in the corridor.

“Doctor Amamiya!” Shouted.

One of the clinic's doctors, Naomi, a Japanese-American, with dark hair, blue eyes and thin body, ran toward him, kissing on the cheek.

The doctor got embarrassed.

“Doctor Naomi .... Everything okay?” He pushed her away.

“Everything's good!” She stroked the doctor's tie. "You owe me that dinner! Remember ?! "Winked mischievous."

Oh yes. He remembered.

"I remember, but I'm busy ..." He lied.

"Busy nothing” She laughed. "I'm tired of your apologies.

Dragging him by the hand, the doctor took her colleague to his office. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to push her, he was an Athena Saint, if he did, she could have serious injuries.

They entered the office, the doctor closed the door. It was a quick movement, Shun was pressed against the wall.

"It's been a while since I wanted to kiss you!" She held him by the tie. Pressing it on the wall. "You're playing with me, I'm tired of it!" She smiled mischievously.

He was amazed, didn’t know how to react to her attitude. She had been chasing him for a long time for them to go out.

She pulled him by the tie, tossing it on the dressing table.

Lying in bed, Shun watched the doctor climb over him.

The office door opened. A strong light came from outside, a male figure stood on it. Shun couldn’t see properly.

“Get off him!” The strong voice demanded.

Naomi turned her face, but continued above the doctor. They both looked at the man standing at the door.

Blond, white shirt, pants and elegant black shoes, carried a bouquet of red roses.

It was Hyoga.

He was beautiful.

“I told you to get off him!” He demanded.

The doctor dropped the virgo by the tie, coming down from the bed. Surprised, Shun did the same.

“You are…?” She asked nonchalantly.

"It doesn’t matter who I am. Get out of here.” The voice was strong.

Naomi stared defiantly.

"Who do you think you are?" She put her hands on her hips. “We were having fun, doctor and ...”

"He's not interested." Broke off. "Don’t you ever get close to him, do you understand?"

"You're no one to tell me what to do!" She screamed.

“You don’t know who I am.” He looked defiant. "Shun had already said that you were harassing him. You'll stop it!”

The doctor raised her head proudly.

“Who has to say this is him and not you ...”

"He will not say that, because he's a nice person, and he's trying to be polite to you." Hyoga had an imposing voice.

The woman doctor looked at Shun, the Athena doctor nodded in favor of his friend.

The message had been delivered.

“It's all right.” She sighed, smoothing her hair. “Excuse me.”

Hyoga gave her room to pass. When the doctor left, he closed the door.

"I hope she doesn’t bother you from now on." He smiled uneasily.

Shun bowed his head. He was still upset.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting.” Embarrassed.

The doctor looked down at the floor.

"Natasha is your daughter and always will be. You and her are very important to me.” Shun looked him in the face, surprised by his friend's statement. “I was stressed ... because of .... business.” He lied.

He didn’t have the courage to confess what the real reason was.

"It wasn’t right to say that. Forgive me.” He was really sorry.

His eyes watering, the doctor said nothing. He was leaning against the bed in his office.

Hyoga noticed his friend's reaction, he was still hurt.

"They're for you." He set the bouquet of roses on the table. “I'll understand if you never talk to me again ....”

Shun let the tears fall. Hyoga whirled on his back, eyes teary.

Should I let him go?

Leave?

Could I live without him?

No.

I couldn’t.

Shun ran towards Hyoga, hugging him desperately.

“It's all right.” He pressed his face to his friend's chest. "It's all right ..."

Hyoga's tears streamed down. He kissed the Virgo's forehead, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry, Shun. He stroked his friend's hair with one hand.

Shun held him gently with one hand through the opening of his shirt. The other caressed the bartender's waist lightly. The gold chain, crucifix that his mother had left him, was in his neck. The doctor stroked the opening which exposed his friend's bare chest. His eyes were gazing, admiring the golden chain above him, and the cross hidden in his shirt couldn’t be seen.

Shun liked the feeling of having those strong arms enveloping him. Smell of expensive perfume. That shirt half open, subtly revealing the bronzed body.

He loved his friend too much for not forgiving him.

Hyoga caressed his face with one hand, looking into the green eyes.

How beautiful those eyes were.

"I missed you ..." The blond confessed.

“Me too.” Still with his fingertips, stroking the bartender's strong breastplate.

They were completely wrapped in each other's arms.

There was no shame or embarrassment.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Hyoga looked him in the face. "Today?" He stroked the doctor's chin with his thumb.

Shun nodded slightly.

He was mesmerized by blue eyes.

Hyoga then unhooked herself from the embrace, taking the flowered flowers on the table to deliver to the friend.

“They are beautiful! Thanks.” He smelled the flowers.

“Let's go?” The bartender invited, opening the door.

Shun nodded. He took off his lab coat and set it on the chair.

He would go anywhere with Hyoga.

And Hyoga? He would take him anywhere too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! If someone would like to correct my English mistakes here, I would be glad if you could offer your help! Thanks


	7. Dresses and Smiles

On the way to Joël Robuchon's L'Atelier, a high standard restaurant in Ebisu, Shun and Hyoga were silent. Their gazes took turns between admiring passers by the glass of the car and to each other.

Hyoga parked in front of the property.

“Restaurant more expensive in the city.” Shun studied the sign in the doorway. “It's so you.” He smiled, sat in the passenger seat.

"It was the least I could do ..." He turned off the car.

"You didn’t need Hyoga." He smiled.

"Of course I needed to.” He smiled with his hands on the steering wheel.

“Why?”

"Because you're amazing.” He looked away awkwardly.

Shun smiled in admiration, he felt his cheeks flush and his heart race.

One of the valets stopped beside the car. They both looked at each other and got down. Hyoga handed the key to the man, gesturing for them to proceed to the restaurant.

At the entrance, Shun admired the receptionist's beauty. Red-haired and tall, she wore a low-cut black dress, long sleeve, leaving the breasts intentionally prominent. The red lipstick covered her fleshy lips, and her loose hair gave the girl a sensual look. Her smile brightened at the realization that Mr. Yukida, the foreigner of bars around town was in front of her once more.

“Good night, Mr. Yukida!” She smiled wickedly, bending her breasts forward, leaning against the reception desk.

“Good evening.” Hyoga replied politely. "How's everything Eve?"

"Much better with you here again.” She winked.

He smiled in return while the receptionist giggled and tossed her hair.

Shun beside his friend felt slightly irritated.

Why did she need to laugh and tilt her breasts like that?

One of the waiters approached to take them to the table. Shun sighed gratefully, couldn’t bear to see them talking. He didn’t usually get irritated easily, but the girl's smiles at Hyoga made him uneasy.

They sat at an already reserved table.

“This restaurant is very thin and elegant.” The Virgo man looked around.

There was a pianist and a jazz singer chanting a song from the 1920s, and the rich clients around seemed to enjoy themselves without any concern.

“What are we going to order?” The doctor opened the menu, excited.

“Whatever you want.” He smiled gently.

The waiter served them, and while they ate dinner, Shun admired his friend.

He was so beautiful.

The white shirt gave a prominence to the Russian's muscles, giving him an air of grandeur and strength.

Hyoga was tall and strong.

Shun found this fascinating ...

He had admired the chain of the crucifix a few times. He always wondered what it was like to touch the path the necklace tip looked at. What it was like to feel the bare passage that fascinated him in the shower of the Galactic war.

"Am I really forgiven?" Hyoga smiled.

"All right ..." Shun smiled awkwardly, thinking he had been caught admiring his friend.

Hyoga nodded and Shun amended.

"Are Mama and Shura giving a hard time?"

Confused at the question, the blond replied.

“Excuse me?”

"You said you were stressed about the bar." He smiled. "I thought they might be causing you some trouble."

Hyoga looked down at the plate.

“Oh yes .... Those two can be quite annoying.” He disguised himself.

He lied.

The truth behind the stress was quite another.

Hyoga laid a hand on the table, Shun held it gently.

“It's all right! Let's forget this, it happens.” He stroked the bartender's hand.

Hyoga looked into Shun's green eyes.

There was so much goodness and purity in him.

How could a person be so incredible?

The blond returned the affection of his friend. They felt the warmth and texture of the skin. Hyoga had large, strong, and tanned hands, while Shun had smaller, delicate white hands.

Their eyes met once more.

It seemed like nothing could stop them.

Except for the hot redhead approaching their table.

Smiling, the receptionist grabbed the bottle of wine and poured Hyoga's glass. Then she served Shun, still looking at the blond.

She seemed mesmerized by the blond man.

Damn it! This woman needed to smile at him like that?

"Whatever you need, Mr. Yukida." She winked.

Hyoga smiled gratefully while Shun was furious.

She came out swinging, trying to catch the attention of the bartender. The blond raised his eyebrows and laughed to himself. Since he made the reservation hours ago, the receptionist didn’t stop hitting on him. He lowered his head, enjoying the dinner again, and Shun admired him once more.

The receptionist approached again.

"Don’t you really need anything, Mr. Yukida?"

Hyoga smiled politely, when he opened his mouth to respond, the Virgo answered roughly.

"We don’t need anything!" Haughty voice.

The redhead gasped at Shun's reply.

Coming from someone so delicate, it even sounded scary.

Hyoga was astonished to see his friend's irritation.

“If we need it, we'll call you.” The doctor demanded, as if he was correcting the receptionist.

Startled, the redhead looked at Hyoga.

"Thanks Eve. If we need, we'll call you." Apologize. Shun didn’t use to be energetic, but by the way it was better to ask the girl to leave.

The embarrassed employee nodded and left.

Shun seriously looked down at the plate.

What am I doing?

Intrigued by his friend's attitude, Hyoga asked.

“Are you alright?”

“No.” He looked away in annoyance.

“What's it? Did I say something?” He touched his friend's hand.

“No. You didn’t do anything.” He smiled uneasily.

The problem is that you were born beautiful. And the woman doesn’t stop hitting on you.

"Shun, aren’t you enjoying the restaurant?"

Hyoga's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to his friend.

“Of course I am!” He smiled awkwardly, trying to remedy the situation. "It's wonderful.”

“So? What's the problem?”

"Nothing, I just didn’t like the receptionist.”

Hyoga wondered. Shun saying he didn’t like someone was something really scary.

“Eve?” He glanced at the receptionist at the entrance of the restaurant. "What’s the problem about her?"

"She doesn’t stop interrupting us.” He lied. “Forget! Shall we continue our dinner?” He asked gently.

“Of course!” He smiled back. "Whatever you want, Shun."

Finally they managed to finish the dinner without interruptions and amid laughter.

"Has Natasha up to no good once more?" Shun smiled after sipping wine.

"No, you know I'll fight her if she did again!" Serious.

“Comen one! You never punish her.” The doctor ignored his friend's threats.

"And you do?" The blond mocked.

"No, but I admit it at least!”

They both laughed.

"She's very polite and kind. You're an excellent father.” The bartender said in a soft voice.

"You're a wonderful father, too..." The Virgo melted praising him.

"We're doing our best, aren’t we?" Hyoga smiled. “We 're a different family ...”

Shun nodded and Hyoga grinned.

It was all settled.

Nothing would stop them.

Hyoga took a deep breath. Could he talk about his feelings?

Could at least try ...

“Shun ... I ...”

Stopping Hyoga's speech, Shun's cell phone vibrated on the table.

They looked at the vibrating call.

It was June.

The doctor interrupted the call, looking for Hyoga to continue.

The cell phone vibrated again, insistent. Shun closed the call and put it in his suit pocket.

Both tried to start the conversation again, however, the noise of the insistent vibration could still be heard.

Hyoga smiled awkwardly.

"You can answer it, Shun.” He looked away, hurt.

Shun smiled uneasily. He pulled the device out of his pocket and picked it up.

“Hi June .... No .... I'm having dinner .... Me? I'm going home .... Today? ... But it's Monday!”

Shun smiled, and Hyoga didn’t appreciate his smiles.

“It's not that! .... How? .... Don’t be silly! You know I like it ... All right. I'll call you later. See you.”

He hung up the phone, smiling.

“What would you say?” He slipped the phone into his pocket once more.

Hyoga shook his head in a half-smile, pretending he wasn’t going to say anything important.

“No .... Nothing.”

 

 

Shiryu was not very happy about the fact children of the new generation didn’t appreciate toys that didn’t involve technology. Shunrei reading a magazine sitting on the couch in the living room, laughed at her husband trying to convince Natasha to play with a puzzle.

“It's boring!” The little girl was poutting, sat on the carpet in the living room.

“It's cool!” Shiryu tried to convince her, placing the pieces and forming the figure on the floor.

“Leave her alone!” Shunrei chuckled “She wants to play with the Tablet!”

He sighed in annoyance, and his wife motioned for the girl to rise from the floor.

Natasha got excited, stood up quickly, picked up the phone on the couch, and threw herself at it.

“Kids are very addicted to technology nowadays!” Hurt.

Shunrei smiled, shaking her head. The husband was very traditional.

"It's time for you to sleep!" The Chinese rose towards her.

Natasha accepted, and while Shiryu's wife was directing the little girl into the visiting room, the Libria rose from the ground and walked to the kitchen.

Opening a green tea packet to prepare, the bell rang.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

Who could be at this hour?

He walked toward the door and opened it.

A blonde, red lipstick, dress of the same color to the knee, highlighted the body turned into a black scarpin.

On the shoulder, a shiny party bag.

It was June.

“Good night, Shiryu!” Excited.

"Oh ... hi ... June?"

Shunrei appeared behind her husband.

"Shiryu, who is ...?"

The dragon's wife gasped to see June was at her door.

What this woman was doing here?

“Can I come in?” Smiley.

"Oh ... well ..." The Libran was embarrassed.

He gave space for the blonde to step in, Shunrei irritated, walked to the kitchen without greeting.

“I came to invite you to a party in Shibuya!”

Shunrei with her back to both, kept to prepare the tea left by her husband.

She wasn’t interested in the conversation.

“A party?” The Libran was amazed.

“Yes! Don’t you like it?”

"We like it, but ..." The dragon was completely lost.

"I called Shun, and I decided to invite you to join us.” She smiled.

Shunrei seriously, walked towards them both.

"We have to take care of Natasha. Hyoga and Shun left.” The Chinese approached with her arms crossed.

"Yes, and they'll back!" The blonde smiled. "You can leave the girl with Hyoga.

"I don’t think so." She glared at her, making sure she noticed how irritated she was.

"You don’t like parties, do you?" She looked down at Shiryu's wife. The Chinese wore an extremely discreet pajamas. It was white with a few daisies. “I realized from the beginning ...”

Groggy with the boldness of the Amazon, the Chinese got indignant.

“What are you insinuating ?!”

"You're more old-fashioned." June shot off in earnest.

Shunrei was furious. What a dickhead! What was she thinking? I'm not!

“I'm not old-fashioned” She went to the bedroom. “Let's get ready!”

Confused, Shiryu followed his wife, while June shook his head, laughing.

Natasha emerged from the room.

“June ...?!”

“Hi, darling!” She knelt down. "Shall we go to your house?"

"Daddy told me to stay here today ..." She frowned.

“Change of plans!” She smiled excitedly. “Let's change clothes!”

The girl nodded, and June helped her dress in the guest room.

“Your dress is so beautiful June!” She looked up as the Amazon put a coat on her.

“Thanks! Will Shun like it ?!” She winked at the girl's intention to understand what she wanted.

“Yes!” The little girl smiled innocently. Of course her mom would like it, after all, June was very pretty and a very dear friend.

In a purple dress, short and tight, high heels and black, loose hair, Shunrei came out of the room with her nose steady, carrying a folded coat over one of her arms.

“Better now!” The blonde admired.

She didn’t thank her, put her party bag on her shoulder, and walked out in front of her husband. Shiryu wearing a gray social T-shirt, pants, blazer and black shoes, followed without understanding anything of what was happening.

Natasha and June clasped hands and smiled, following behind them.

 

 

After dinner, Hyoga and Shun arrived home. Gentleman, the blond took Shun to the door of the apartment.

“Thank you for the dinner.” The virgin smiled.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Embarrassed.

“Forget it!” He chided gently.

Hyoga nodded, their eyes meeting.

Until they diverted embarrassed.

There were times when there was a terrible fear of taking certain actions.

Especially those that could take friendship to another level.

“I'm leaving.”

When the Aquarian decided to leave, Shun questioned.

“Doesn’t want to come in?” His gaze was almost pleading. "Drink some more?"

He marveled at the invitation.

“Of course!”

Smiling, Shun put the key in the doorknob. When they were about to open the door, little Natasha ran up the stairs of the building.

“Dad! Mom!”

Hyoga admired, he asked.

"Shiryu and Shunrei brought you here?"

“Yes!! And June came along!” She smiled, looking up the stairs, Hyoga and Shun did the same.

June rose gracefully.

The red dress really caught the eye.

“Good evening.” She stared at the swan. Serious.

“Good evening.” He responded politely and irritaded.

Shun shook his head. He had completely forgotten that she was going to fetch him for the party.

Full of intimacy, she approached, kissed the doctor's face, and clasped her arm in his.

“Let's go?!”

"I thought you'd given up on the idea." He smiled. "Apparently you invited Shiryu and Shunrei as well.” He remarked as he saw the couple climbing the stairs.

Hyoga tried to decipher the scene. Shunrei and Shiryu dressed for a party? The Chinese looked annoyed, while Shiryu looked like a man who couldn’t understand what was happening.

“Let's go?” He invited the blonde.

The doctor smiled at Hyoga.

“We're going to a party in Shibuya .... I know you don’t like parties ...”

“No problem.” Upset. "Someone needs to take care of Natasha.” Looked away.

Shun realized that his friend was hurt, when he tried to question it, June interrupted.

“Let's go?!” She took him by the arm, leading him toward the stairs.

Shun looked at his friend once more.

He seemed to be bothered.

June pulled him once more, and Shun observed his friend and the couple.

It was better to not leave anyone waiting.

"See you tomorrow, Hyoga.” He smiled.

Like two couples, the four slowly descended the ladder that led to the exit of the building.  
June engaged Shun, rested her head on his friend's shoulder, and Hyoga jealous, looked away not to see the scene. Shiryu didn’t look back, and Shunrei clinging to her husband's arm, glanced at the bartender quickly, hoping Hyoga would do something.

They disappeared down the stairs, while Natasha pulled her father's hand.

“Dad!” Sleepy “Let's sleep!” She mumbled, pulling his hand up the stairs.

"Of course, baby ..." He looked at the empty staircase.

They were gone.

Was he wrong about them?

Could they be together?

He felt a pain in his chest, and an immense desire to cry.

He looked at the little girl, still pulling him up the stairs.

“Let's go!”

Hyoga nodded.

Hand in hand, father and daughter climbed slowly up the stairs to the upper floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update quickly. The chapters in the portuguese version are more advanced than here! I hope you girls love reading it!


	8. Confusion

From a very young age, the foreign figure enchanted Shun.

There was a beauty in Hyoga that fascinated the most delicate of Athena's saints. His blond, rebellious hair, falling over his shoulders, his blue eyes, the soft accent he carried, a trademark of his origin, were details that caught the Virgo’s attention. The arrogance and pride that irritated many people were characteristics in which the Andromeda knight admired in a certain way. Many people mocked Shun for his extreme kindness and gentleness, but he didn’t care about it, there were people like Hyoga who respected these characteristics. The friend was different to him, always treating him with kindness and politeness. His strong, gentle voice was always attentive.

 

_"Are you okay, Shun?"_

 

When they were reunited in the Galactic war, he was astonished to see how strong Hyoga was. The cygnus arrived in the arena quickly, impressing those who awaited him for the fight. In the ring he was terribly handsome. He had made a point of barring his friend in the corridor of the Galactic war, and he couldn’t help noticing Hyoga's astonishment at seeing him wearing Andromeda's armor. Closer, Hyoga was much more handsome. During the tournament breaks, they used to train in specific locations in the Kido mansion, and he couldn’t help admiring the Cygnus training in the boxing bag. After repeated punches, the aquarian was washed by the sweat that dominated the definite breastplate. Hyoga wiped his face, sat down on a bench to rest, put the towel on one shoulder, sipped a bottle of mineral water, poured the rest over his face, and shook his head. Shun was completely hypnotized by him. He looked from top to bottom, the blond's legs also stood out. The Aquarian smiled and he answered back, awkwardly. Hyoga enchanted him, and he tried to deny this fact to himself. Maybe it was the blue eyes, maybe it was the grandeur, maybe it was the fact that he was a foreigner. There was something in Hyoga that made him shudder inside, a certain joy of having him around.

Hyoga was closed, antisocial, and at first he tried to push everyone away from him. However, the Virgo was not intimidated, he was always the first to approach him during training. The blond seemed to resist at first. Hyoga walked away, and Shun was approached. He would put the running coop and invite him to run. He sat next to him in the dining room, knocking on the door to his mansion room to call him for dinner.

They fought together in so many battles, Hyoga was always at his side, caring, and protecting him. Factors that made Shun love him even more. He loved the blond's voice, especially when he approached, so close to him ... But... Hyoga was his friend, he couldn’t see him with other eyes! Or... He could? What if he thought? If Hyoga found out? If he ever kept you away from your life? He couldn’t live without it. No. Impossible. He struggled not to admire Hyoga so often. He shook his head in denial. He couldn’t like his friend that way. They were so many years together, he was just confusing the feelings. Or maybe he really did love him differently? But what if the friend didn’t respond? If he were just a gentle person? He remembered Hyoga training once more ... Sweat was dripping, and wet blond hair fell over his enormous shoulders. He had already imagined caressing those shoulders, not just them, but that great chest, which often carried the crucifix from the North. He imagined himself in his friend's arms, took off his shirt and felt his chest warm and strong. He would place his hands, touching it gently.

Hyoga would wrap him in his shapely arms, and he would be gently pressed against, could smell, maybe ... Kiss that tanned skin ... How he liked to admire that skin ... He would follow with his hands to his abdomen, and caress to the lowest part, the high part he had imagined so many times he could feel in his hands ... And in his mouth ....

 

“What are you thinking?”

A voice not so distant woke him up. He looked at her, June in his red dress, called him. Sat in the back seat with him while Shiryu drove, and Shunrei admired the traffic jam. They were in the car, towards the party in Shibuya. June smiled, still clutching his friend's arm.

"You're on another planet ..." She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder one more time.

Shun shifted on the bench, and in embarrassed he pretended to pay attention to the passers-by outside. Ageha, one of Tokyo's biggest clubs with a capacity of up to 2,000 people, is the only place in the Japanese capital with night-time parties, already open and full of excited people. Shiryu handed the car key to a valet, just after giving his wife a hand. June grabbed Shun by the hand as well, passing in front of the pair who exchanged startled looks.

In line, they spotted Rakesh, an Indian who recently worked as a security guard. He was a longtime acquaintance of Hyoga and Shun.

“Good evening!” The man smiled in his suit, hands clasped in front of him.

"It's good to see you here, Doctor!" Shun embarrassed, hands clasped to June that squeezed him for fear of running away, he replied.

“Good evening, Rakesh! I didn’t know you were working here.” The doctor smiled.

"I started now!" Happy. “Apparently, you brought his girlfriend and another couple of friends to dance!”

Shiryu tried to hide his laughter, lowering his head after the security comment, Shunrei stared earnestly. Shun opened his mouth to explain that he and June were not a couple, but he didn’t have time. She pulled him by the hand, interrupting.

“Let's get going.” The blonde said and the couple followed behind, passing in front of people with common ticket entrances. Shunrei irritated, hands clasped to her husband remembered.

"We haven’t bought the tickets yet, June.”

“Don’t worry. I already booked the VIP area.” The blonde smiled when they stopped in front of the entrance counter.

"How do you know we'll accept it?" The Chinese asked irritably.

“Because you would.” She winked.

The receptionist confirmed the tickets for June, and they headed toward the reserved area. The house had a main dance floor, and a secondary one for 300 people, in addition to other environments with different styles of music. It housed two popular GLS public parties, but there were also events dedicated to the heterosexual audience. They climbed a staircase arranged in a sort of tunnel, with a bar at one end and a dance floor at the other. In the area reserved for them, Shiryu and Shunrei sat on the couch, while June pulled Shun to sit on the counter. The blonde motioned for the bartender. Shun looked around, there were people dancing excitedly. Some men and women in G-string and bold lingerie, wearing masks, dancing sensually on bars posted on counters. He smiled remembering Hyoga, how he would like his friend would enjoy parties. Shun liked to dance, but Hyoga was more reserved. Remembered the dinner hours ago, Hyoga was about to say something ... He imagined the blond next to him in the party ... would pull him to dance, and he would accept.

"Let's drink today, right?"

Excited, June interrupted him from his thoughts.

“Sorry?” Distracted.

"What are you thinking" She laughed.

He smiled, paused, and answered honestly and innocently.

“Hyoga.”

June's cheerful countenance became slightly astonished. Almost hurt.

“Oh ... um ... What about him?” She smiled awkwardly.

He was embarrassed. Could he talk about his feelings with her? She was his friend, who knows? He shook his head, though June was his friend, he didn’t have the courage to speak.

"We had a fight, but now it's okay ..." He smiled, looking back at the glass. "I was just remembering ..." He took a sip. It was best to close the subject.

June smiled uneasily, trying to disguise the discomfort.

“So .... Let's drink, shall we ?!”

"June ..." He smiled. “I have to work tomorrow...”

“Don’t be a fool!” She took a sip of whiskey with ice in his glass. “Let's have fun! Don’t be old-fahioned!”

Shun smiled. It was true, he didn’t have to be so old-fashioned, he had to have fun sometimes. After all, he deserved for all the effort. Finally Hyoga and him had settled, there was no reason not to have fun, at least tonight.

“You're right.” He smiled and took a sip from the glass with ice. June finished drinking, got off the bench, pulled the dress down, looked up, and held her out hand.

"You're going to dance with me, aren’t you?"

He smiled back, emptied his glass, set it down on the counter, climbed off the bench and answered by reaching out.

“Why not?”

They entered smiling on the dance floor, dancing excitedly.

Shiryu and Shunrei, sitting facing each other on the sofa in the VIP area, drank vodka. The Chinese woman had taken off her shoes, she didn’t like wearing high heels. The Libra took another sip again, turned his face to the dance floor, and admired Shun and June. They danced excitedly, and there was indeed synchronicity between them.

"Are you sure they're not together?" The Libra took a sip of his glass.

"They are not!" Angrily, she set her glass down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. “She insists! Shun is too kind to say no.” She rested her elbow on the couch, her hand resting on the head.

Shiryu looked at the lane once more, June moved away, gave Shun a hand and he pulled her, causing the blonde to turn around, pulling her back against his chest. Both glued together, swayed from side to side. They smiled. Extremely lively.

"I disagree ..." The Libra returned to drink from the glass, after glimpsing the scene. Shunrei looked both on the floor. They really knew how to dance, and they matched their steps very well during the music exchange. She sighed, wasn’t liking watching their timing. She wishes it was someone else next to Shun dancing, another person who was longtime Shiryu’s friend. Shunrei considered June a stranger, an intruder. They were doing so well, she, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Natasha. Until June shows up. This is not how things should be.

"Apparently you don’t like her very much?" He smiled at his wife, emptied the glass and laid it on the table.

She shrugged.

“I’m indifferent.” Pretended.

The husband smiled. He got up from the couch and held out his hand to his wife.

"Since we're here, you're not going to refuse me this dance, are you?"

The Chinese woman smiled, slipped on her shoes, and rose from the couch, holding out her hand to the husband.

They entered the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

 

 

After a few hours of dancing on the dance floor, the four of them returned to the couch. Before Shunrei could sit, June pulled her by the hand.

“Let's go to the bathroom!”

The Chinese barely managed to respond, being practically dragged. The Amazon just let her go when they were in front of the mirror. June took a small makeup case out of her purse, and started the touch-up of the mascara. Shunrei leaned over the sink, arms crossed, said nothing. The blonde then commented, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Apparently ..." She slid her mascara lightly over her lashes. "You don’like my guts ..."

Admired by the blonde's sincerity, Shunrei raised her eyebrows, but said nothing in return.

She remained silent.

She can thinks whatever she wants.

"I'm a fun person, you'll see.” She touched up the red lipstick.

You will see? What does she mean by using this verb tense in the future?

“I'll see"? The Chinese girl wondered.

“Of course!” She smiled, putting the case back in his bag.

“Lets be friends!” She scratched and began to straighten her hair with both hands.

"We don’t have to be friends, June.” She stood up straight, arms crossed.

“We have to! You're Shiryu’s wife, a great friend of Shun, and he and me ..."

"You're a stranger, June!" Shouted. “An unknown!”

Shiryu's wife voice sounded like a threat. June frowned, serious. She put one hand on her waist and the other on the marble sink.

"I may be for you, but not for Shun." She smiled wickedly. "You'd better get used to my presence ..." She adjusted her red dress in the mirror.

Shunrei was serious, she understood immediately what June intended.

“You're thinking it's gonna be ...”

“Let's go!” She pulled the Chinese by the hand. "They're waiting for us!"

Shunrei pulled her hand back.

June laughed, turned away, and left the bathroom.

The Chinese sighed, and seconds later followed the blonde.

It was better not to stress her husband about what had happened between them.

 

 

Almost dawning, Shun and June sweating, continued to dance. Excited to spend the night at the sound of all kinds of music, Shunrei and Shiryu decided to climb up to the rooftop, away from the cigarette smell that invaded the place. Shunrei watched the night, resting her hands on the wall from which she could watch the whole movement below. An icy air came over her, and she pulled on her coat. The carpeted floor received some couples clinging to the sofas as if they weren’t being observed. Another couple kissed frantically against one of the glass walls leading up to the inner staircase. The man pressed her against him, while the woman with her legs wrapped around his waist pulled the short dark hair of the boy who devoured her with his lips.

Shiryu and Shunrei, still leaning against the wall, got frightened when a man ran past them, vomited almost at their feet, and then collapsed. A group of friends rushed in to help the young man unconscious, lifting him and carrying down the stairs. A pair of women, almost taking off their blouses, clung frantically to one of the sofas. A man and a woman danced separately, when another man came out of nowhere and punched the boy who was dancing with her. “

Son of a bitch!”

They began to fight, punching and kicking, while another group of boys emerged to separate them. Shunrei gaped at her husband.

"I think it's time to leave ..." The Libria grinned awkwardly.

They shook hands, down the ladder leading to the dance floor.

Shun and June were still dancing excitedly.

"I think it's time to go, Shun.” The Libra holding hands with his wife interrupted the dance.

June, drunk, hung herself with one arm on the doctor's neck.

“Yeah ... I still go ...”

Shiryu turned his face away from the smell of alcohol emanating from the blonde, raising his eyebrows at his friend. Shun held her, nodding. June clinging to his friend's arm, was guided by him, stumbling to the car. In the backseat, she blotted out on the Virgo's legs. They parked in front of the residence where the blonde lived. With difficulty, Shun helped her out of the car. She couldn’t stand on her feet, and for that reason Shun decided to carry her on his lap.

“You guys can go home.” He looked into the car, with the blonde in his arms.

Shunrei and Shiryu exchanged startled looks.

“Are you sure?” With the hands on the steering wheel. “We can wait, friend ...”

“No. It's already dawning.” He shook his head. "I'll take a taxi. Thanks." He smiled, turning his back on the couple, carrying the blonde gently into the building.

The friends left in silence as the city streets began to move around earlier in the day. The silence broke when the libra stopped at a closed traffic light.

"I think they're together ..." Shiryu commented, waiting for the signal to open.

Shunrei frowned. "Please ..." She shook her head, stroking her arms in the light chill of the morning.

"He stayed in the apartment with her, and he carried her on his lap ..." He laughed wryly, still with his hands on the wheel. Shunrei didn’t respond to her husband's mockery, just shook her head. She didn’t appreciate the idea of them being together. The blonde was breaking all the friendship they had with Hyoga and Shun. The friends were very important to her, and they had been the best company during time in Tokyo. For Shiryu's wife, the blonde was practically a threat to this relationship.

Tired, she leaned her head back on the seat, closing her eyes.

She was exhausted, and didn’t want to think about anything else.

 

 

 

In his friend's room, Shun laid her lightly on the bed. He took her shoes off, sat down beside her, and gently removed a scrub of hair that had fallen on the Amazon's face.

“June?” He looked worried. “Are you alright?”

Opening her mascara-blurred eyes, June lifted her hand and stroked a lock of her friend's hair.

"You're so handsome, Shun ..."

The doctor smiled awkwardly.

"I want to be with you ..." She looked drunk. "I almost took you to the rooftop ..." Shun embarrassed, took the blonde's hand lightly from his hair.

"You'd better rest June."

He turned her to the side, and the Amazon slept once more.

Tired of dancing, he decided to sit in an armchair facing the bed as the morning sun approached the window. The cell phone inside his pocket vibrated. He pulled back and opened it. It was a message from the hospital director, reminding him of his trip to China for volunteering work. The flight would leave on Tuesday night. He was dismissed from the hospital shift. He closed the message, and decided to check if there was any of Hyoga’s. There were no lost messages or phone calls. He took a deep breath and rested his head on the chair.

Was he feeling anything more than friendship for his friend?

What if he had?

What's the problem?

It wasn’t hard to try ...

It could be the beginning ... At least...

He sighed deeply, opened his cell phone once more, and typed a message to his friend.

 

_I need to travel at night, can you take me to the airport?_

 

He looked at the screen, the message had been sent. He leaned his head against the chair, and waited for the answer to arrive. He looked at the Amazon once more, she had moved and now was upside down. He ran and set her aside once more. June had gone to the bathroom a few times, he was not sure if she had just took the basic needs or retouched the makeup. She was young and could be under the effect of some drug. He didn’t know if his friend was using narcotics, and it was better not risk it. He had attended many patients who had died with their own vomit and didn’t want this to happen to her friend.

Sitting beside her on the bed, he stroked her back.

He looked again at the cell phone, waiting for an answer.

He waited.

And waited.

There was no answer.

He sighed.

He must be sleeping ...

He leaned his cell phone on the other bedside table, opposite that June slept on the bed. Since he was released for the hospital shift, and afraid his friend would die with her own vomit, he decided to lie down next to her.

He took off his blazer, and his shirt not to knead. He laid on his back, bare, leaning against the blonde, making sure she didn’t turn upside down.

He placed one hand under the pillow, the other resting on it.

He imagined Hyoga sleeping next to him.

That warm body at his side.

He closed his eyes slowly and slept, at the sound of the Amazon's light breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you should definitely read Episode G Assassin!


	9. One certainty, Many doubts

His eyes didn’t burn so brightly when he woke up.

 

Slowly sitting on the bed, Shun tried to remember what had happened.

 

It didn’t take long for the memories of last night to surface. He had gone to a ballad, and was still in June's room. He looked to the side of the bed, and the space the blonde had occupied before was now empty.

 

An unknown song, coming from outside the room, was chanted in June's voice.

 

She really knows how to sing ...

 

Without a shirt, he stroked the throbbing temples. He had not given herself completely to alcohol as his friend, but to him who wasn’t habitually intoxicated, the effect could be damaging.

 

From the kitchen, the noise of pots being handled could be heard. A good smell of roasted dough was in the air. He stood up, scanning the shirt he had left on the armchair the previous night. He was crumpled, despite the care he took when took it out. After closing button by button, he put on his blazer jacket, walked to the bathroom, turned on the sink, washed his face, and straightened his messy ponytail.

 

He was tired, and without the patience to combing his hair.

 

That's good.

 

He opened the door to the bedroom, June with her wet hair from the recent bath, wearing a light blue robe, preparing American pancakes in the kitchen. Focused on the stove and the singing, she looked at the friend with disheveled hair and kneaded clothes.

 

“Good Morning.” He smiled. "Better, good evening!" He corrected, looking at the window.

 

Shun glanced at the kitchen clock. Seven and fifteen. The noise of the traffic was louder than ever, and the night was already there.

 

“I slept all day long?” His eyes were still trying to escape the light from the lamp.

 

“Yes.” She smiled as set the cutlery on the table. “I just woke up a little and took a shower, feel free if you want ...”

 

“No, thank you. I'm going home ... " He took the fringe out of his eyes.

 

"You're not leaving now, are you?" She begged, placing two plates on the table. “I cooked for us!”

 

Shun sighed and smiled.

 

"Okay, I'll ..." He walked toward the kitchen.

 

June smiled, and the smell of roasted dough increased.

 

“Pancakes?”  He approached the stove.  “ I really like them.”

 

“I know, that's why I cooked them.” She winked.

 

He watched. She couldn’t cook. The pancakes were raw and yet she placed them on the glass platter.

 

Gently, he decided to intrude.

 

"June ..." He scratched his head.  “American pancakes need bubbling to turn them to the other side ...”

 

“Oh yes? I didn't know.”

 

“Yes. They stick to each other.” He gently took the frying pan and spatula out of her hands, teaching her how he used to do it.

 

June smiled, not ceasing to compliment him.

 

"You're good in the kitchen ..." She put a hand on the sink.

 

"I'm not as good as Hyoga.” He smiled.

 

The blonde closed her face, serious.

 

"Was Hyoga the one who taught you how to cook?"

 

“Yes.” He smiled proudly. "Not everything I know, but I learned a lot from him. " Masterfully, put the last pancake on the platter.

 

“Let's eat!”  He grabbed the tray full of pancakes and brought it to the table. June with a half smile, followed.

 

They sat down, there was melted chocolate in a pot, chopped fruit and orange juice.

 

Watching the friend taste the pancake carefreely, she pulled the subject.

 

"Remember when you arrived in the Andromeda Island?"

 

"Yes, you were the first person the master introduced me to.” He smiled, bringing a piece to his mouth.

 

"You cried so much at first ..." She laughed.

 

"But I'm not like that anymore!" He smiled.

 

“Really?” She teased.

 

They both laughed.

 

June lowered her head, cutting a piece of pancake with chocolate and strawberry. Shun stopped eating, looked at the blonde who was focused on cutting the food and commented.

 

 “Speaking on the Island .... I never thanked you.”

 

“To thank?” She lifted her face.

 

"Yes, for having saved me from death so many times."

 

She smiled broadly.

 

"Shun ... I ... you don’t have to thank me."

 

"Yes, I do.” He pulled her hand away and held it. "Thank you, June.

 

The Amazon smiled in amazement.

 

"I've always liked you, Shun.”  She returned.

 

The Virginian smiled, dropping her hand, and again tasting the low-head pancake.

 

Taking advantage of her friend's thanks, she invited him.

 

"I was thinking about making dinner, and watching a movie at the end of the week.”

 

“Which movie?” He chewed. "I've watched so many movies with Hyoga and Natassia ..." He smiled, putting a spoonful of melted chocolate on the pancake.

 

June looked serious and annoyed.

 

Hyoga again.

 

“Oh ... But there's always a movie that we haven’t watched yet, have we?”

 

“It's true!” He smiled innocently.

 

The blonde tried to change the subject, but involuntarily, Shun always brought Hyoga back to the conversation.

 

It was Hyoga that ...

 

Hyoga this ...

 

Hyoga ...

 

And what irritated the Amazon was the fact that Shun didn’t do it deliberately with the intention of provoking her. He really lived with Hyoga. Where Shun was, Hyoga was too, and what he did was always with him.

 

The comments about Hyoga weren’t intentional.

 

They were natural.

 

And that bothered June above everything.

 

"I understood ..." She took a sip of juice. "You and Hyoga live well together ..." She got up from the table, taking the cutlery and plate to the sink.

 

Shun didn’t notice the irritation, he was distracted eating the pancake.

 

June tried to change the subject one more time.

 

"So ... what are you doing today?" She crouched in the sink, looking toward him.  “We could go out ...”

 

“Well ... “He looked.  “Today I'm ...”

 

He stopped.

 

Remembered.

 

He felt his legs tremble.

 

He had forgotten.

 

He had a volunteer work in China!

 

“Damn it!” He got up from the table hurriedly.

 

He was forgetting the flight!

 

“I need to go!” He searched the cell phone, it was not in his pocket. He remembered that he had left it on the bedside table. He ran into the bedroom, picked up the receiver, and hurriedly opened the door to the living room.

 

June was frightened and interrupted him.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

Standing with the door open, he explained.

 

"I have a trip for today, I'm sorry!”

 

About to put one foot out of the apartment, she asked.

 

"We're going to watch the movie and have dinner at the end of the week, right?"  She asked.

 

He smiled at her friend's gesture.

 

It was impossible to resist her.

 

“It's all right.” He smiled. "I'll pick you up at night, ok?"

 

Arms crossed, the blonde smiled and nodded.

 

The doctor left, closing the door and leaving June resting on the sink.

 

The smile she had returned, closed again.

 

She sighed.

 

Looked at his friend's empty plate.

 

How she wanted him to stay there.

 

In her bag on the living room sofa, she took out a wallet of cigarettes, an addiction she didn’t like much that others knew she had acquired.

 

She opened the curtain, wanted to get a better glimpse of the night coming.

 

With a lighter she lit her cigarette, inhaled, and blew, blurring the windowpane.

 

All right, there was still time.

 

They weren’t together yet.

 

And nothing and no one would prevent them from being in the future.

 

 

 

The Tokyo streets at night could get so crowded with locals and tourists, making it difficult for anyone trying to get around them. Shun rushed so much to be home on time, forgetting whether the passersby would or wouldn’t notice his agility.

 

He was so stunned to get his bags, and to leave for the airport that his hand trembled as he tried to open the doorknob.

 

What the hell! He would lose his flight for his own irresponsibility.

 

"Calm down ..." The strong voice assured him.

 

He was frightened, turning his face against the voice that cherished him.

 

Standing by the door, blond, wearing a blue jeans and T-shirt.

 

Stunning countenance.

 

It was Hyoga.

 

“Oh hi ... Hyoga ...” He smiled uneasily.

 

The blond smiled, and gently held the hand the Virgo held the doorknob.

 

"You're very nervous, Shun.” He gently took the keys from his hand. “Let me open the door.”

 

The Virginian smiled awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

 

“I need to get to the airport .... Can you take me?”

 

Hyoga quietely nodded.

 

He opened the door, giving room for the doctor to run into the apartment. The Virginian hurried to the papers on the bookshelf.

 

Hyoga watched him. He ran from side to side, looking for objects for his trip. Shun's clothes were wrinkled, and his hair clumsy.

 

He smelled cigarette smoke, sweat and drink.

 

Was he at the party all night?

 

Had he slept with the ...

 

He shook his head.

 

Stop thinking nonsense, Hyoga.

 

Watching his friend go to the bedroom, he followed. Pulling a suitcase hastily from the closet, Shun threw it open on the bed.

 

Awkwardly, the Aquarian asked.

 

“Did you have fun .... At the party?” Hands in the pocket, awkward.

 

The hurried Virginian, tossing his clothes neatly into the suitcase, stared.

 

“Very much!” He smiled, then turned his attention to putting the clothes in his suitcase.

 

Hyoga returned an annoyed smile. Shun didn’t notice, he continued to pack his things for the trip.

 

The blond realized his friend's despair.

 

“Calm.” he pulled him gently by the arms, looking him in the face. “We still have time.” He tried to straighten the Virgo's hair.  "Fix that hair, Doctor ..." He laughed.

 

"I'm worried ..." The doctor smiled sheepishly, and gently held the warm hands of the friend who caressed his face.

 

"You won’t miss the flight, I won’t let you!" Hyoga smiled, still stroking the Virgo's rosy cheeks.

 

Shun looked into his blue eyes, which were against his.

 

They paused.

 

Natasha appeared behind them.

 

"Mom, where are you going?"

 

They looked away, embarrassed.

 

Shun smiled and took her in his lap.

 

“I'm going to work!”

 

"Are you bringing a gift?" She bound the doctor's neck.

 

“Of course!” He pouted a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Only if you behave, okay?"

 

The daughter nodded, returning the kiss.

 

“Let's go?” The blond asked, pushing Shun gently back to the door.

 

 

 

Tokyo International Airport, better known as Haneda, was packed with travelers from around the world, even at night. After the doctor dispatched the remaining bags, the three finally stopped in front of the entrance of the international flights.

 

Natasia kissed her father on the cheek, and came down from her lap.

 

Shun and Hyoga looked at each other again.

 

"Take care of yourself, doctor.” He smiled gently.

 

"Thank you, you too.” He smiled at them.

 

Then the glances crossed again.

 

They wanted to vent on those hidden feelings.

 

But they couldn’t.

 

The glances were of will, and at the same time fear.

 

The fear of not knowing what the reaction would be to that feeling.

 

Shun tried to open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another waiting doctor.

 

“Doctor Amamiya.” The young man stood beside him, was in a suit and carried a suitcase.

 

Shun looked up.

 

“We are going to miss the flight.” His colleague left the message and left.

 

Shun nodded. He looked at his friend and his daughter again, smiling awkwardly.

 

The eyes met again, but now they were sad and melancholy eyes.

 

Without thinking much, Shun looked Hyoga in the eye, ran towards him, and lightly kissed his cheek. Hyoga admired himself with a gesture, and quickly tried to hold him by the arms, but the Virginian was faster, and moved hastily towards the entrance of the international match.

 

Hyoga watched his friend disappear.

 

He and Natasha were still standing there.

 

"Dad ..." The little girl pulled him by the hand. "When does Mom come back?"

 

Distracted.

 

Distressed.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes!" He got out from his distraction.

 

"I asked when Mom returns?"

 

"I hope soon... " He smiled sadly. “Let's go home?”

 

“No!” She was excited. “Let's eat pizza!”

 

Hyoga laughed.

 

"You want to enjoy the fact Shun is not here to eat snacks, don't you?"

 

She nodded, laughing. That laugh that he loved so much.

 

Hyoga smiled, paused, and nodded.

 

He looked at the entrance to the international shipment.

 

The doctor was gone.

 

He didn’t ask how long he would be away, but he hoped it would be short.

 

It was the bartender's only wish.

 

 

 

The team that would leave with Shun to China, was already in the first four seats of the airplane. Upon entering, the doctor practically threw the bag over the compartment above his airplane accent. When he was able to sit up, he sighed in relief and rubbed his face, leaning his head against the chair.

 

He hadn’t noticed who was at his side.

 

“Hi, handosme!”

 

Dr. Naomi, Japanese-American, slim and blue-eyed.

 

The same one who had already tried to catch him in the hospital again.

 

It was awkward. The doctor thrown over the armchair, admired the nails done recently.

 

"Don’t worry, Dr. Amamiya.” She smiled wickedly. "I'm not going to try to grab you."

 

Shun smiled uneasily.

 

"Your husband has already warned me." She looked out the window like someone who wanted nothing.

 

Shun frowned at the comment ... Husband?

 

“Husband...?”

 

She stared at his expression.

 

"Is not that handsome blond your husband?"

 

The doctor smiled in amazement.

 

"He's not my husband ..."

 

“Oh no?” Scared, she settled into the chair." Are you guys dating? "

 

Smiled, he was delighted with her certainty.

 

“We are just friends.”

 

Deep down, he wishes she was right.

 

“Oh yes? It doesn’t look. "She opened a magazine that was in the front armchair, disinterested.

 

“Why?” Curious.

 

"The way he defended you from my "claws. " Ironized and laughed. "I had that impression.”

 

He smiled again, but said nothing more. He leaned his head back against the chair. The fellow doctor on the other side commented wearily.

 

"We have a lot of work ahead of us ..." He sighed.

 

Shun nodded. He rubbed his eyes, and sighing relieved, he remembered that he could rest during the flight.

 

It was all settled.

 

He remembered to check his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and opened it.

 

There were missed calls from his hospital colleagues.

 

“You were late today, huh ?!” The doctor said.  “You were always punctual ...”

 

"I slept all day ..." He laughed.

 

“You?!” Unbelieving.

 

“Yes. I went to a party last night ...”

 

“That’s cool! I didn’t know that you liked parties. "But since you and that friend of yours aren’t together ..." He smiled mischievously. "Could you go out and dance with me?" She blinked, head resting on the chair.

 

Shun got embarrassed.

 

“Doctor ... I ...”

 

“It's all right! I quit.” She laughed, realizing that he was really embarrassed. "Can we be friends, at least?" She held out his hand.

 

He smiled and nodded, then squeezed the doctor's hand.

 

Shun finally got a break. Before the plane took off, he checked the cell phone again.

 

There were so many missed calls.

 

However, what most caught his attention were not the lost phone calls, but a message.

 

Not a common message.

 

A message from Hyoga.

 

Seven o'clock in the morning it had been sent.

 

Shortly after sending the request to take him to the airport.

 

He had answered.

 

He opened it.

 

 

 

_I take you wherever and whenever you want._

 

 

 

A smile flashed across the Virgo's face, almost euphoric. The doctor noticed her excitement.

 

"Why are you smiling?"

 

“No .... Nothing.” He smiled excitedly, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

 

Naomi smiled in response, and re-read the magazine nonchalantly.

 

The flight attendant checked the accents, then the captain advised the commencement of the flight.

 

The plane then lifted into the air quickly.

 

Did Hyoga feel the same way about him?

 

He leaned his head back against the chair and looked out the window.

 

Nothing could be seen beyond the dark night outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!


	10. Second Chance

Sitting in an armchair behind a desk, the director of the Beijing United hospital passed on the latest recommendations to the three young doctors. 

 

Shun and Naomi, standing side by side, attentively listened to the words of the volunteer in a poor neighborhood in Beijing.

 

While Ian, a young Australian and redheaded doctor with a palm resting on his face, elbowed against the chair, made no provision for it.

 

Wearing the hospital uniforms, the three young doctors heard the latest directions.

 

"I hope I can count on your help, doctors." Demanded the director, a strong voice.

 

Shun smiled excitedly as Naomi and Ian exchanged glances of dismay.

 

"You won’t get disappointed." Shun guaranteed.

 

The director nodded, and the three young doctors left his room.

 

 

 

Already on the street of an extremely filthy neighborhood, they turned the corner carrying backpacks, water in plastic bottles and medical equipment.

 

Ian had beautiful brown eyes, and a strong tanned body for years of bodybuilding.

 

"Arrogant, this diretor, don’t you think?" He stared at Naomi walking beside Shun, knew that his mate would agree.

 

“Truth!”  The blue-eyed doctor said. "I didn’t like his guts, but we promised to help.” She sighed in sympathy.

 

Shun smiled at his colleagues' comments. He didn’t care about the director's arrogant attitude, what matters was to help with the volunteer work.

 

"Forget this director, okay?” Shun advised, looking at both of them. “He's just doing his job.”

 

Naomi rolled her eyes.

 

“Doctor Amamiya, always cheerful and in a good mood! How can you?!” She smiled in admiration.

 

“We have a beautiful profession. It's wonderful to be able to save lives.” The virgin smiled, holding the backpack by one handle.

 

Naomi smiled. Shun really was an incredible person. She admired him for his beauty, professionalism and above all for his humanity.

 

Ian yawned next to them and commented.

 

"I can’t wait to get back to Australia!" He sighed, walking like a discouraged child beside his colleagues. “I hate China, Japan! I hate all Asia!”

 

"Then why are you here?" Shun seriously asked.

 

"My family, you know ..." He sighed. Tradition to be a doctor. My parents sent me to Japan. They think medicine there is much better.”

 

“You could leave and try to do something you like!” Naomi advised.

 

“What do I like? I like surfing!”

 

The three of them laughed.

 

"By the way ..." He smiled excitedly. “I'm free here! Alone, I can go partying anytime, and fuck whoever I want!”

 

Shun opened his mouth in amazement. Ian was completely open about sex.

 

“We need to go out to drink together!” The Japanese-American commented.

 

“Let's go!”  The redhead brightened. "Do you introduce me to any of your hot friends?" The redhead winked at the doctor.

 

She nodded.

 

Shun walking among the young doctors, smiling at the comments.

 

Until Ian look at him malicious.

 

"Talking about a hot friend ..." He stared at Shun intently. "That blond at the airport ... Is that your boyfriend, Dr. Amamiya?"

 

Shun frowned.

 

He wanted to confirm that he and Hyoga were together, but it wasn’t the truth.

 

"No ..." he replied, looking annoyed.

 

“Oh!” The redhead smiled excitedly.  “Good to know! He's not Japanese, so I've noticed." He was interested.

 

“He’s russian.” Naomi commented. "Handsome, isn’t he?"

 

“Too much!”  The Australian praised.

 

Shun slightly annoyed by the comments, remained silent.

 

 

 

They entered a poor village, without asphalt. There were houses made of bricks, with and without plaster, covered with cardboard windows and rotten wood. Dirty kids and dogs carelessly played on the streets. An elderly gentleman wearing disheveled clothing on a wheelchair was the first to reach out for help. Naomi ran toward him, and Ian followed. Shun annoyed by the recent commentary on Hyoga, kept going into the street, leaving his colleagues behind.

 

Already far from both doctors, the Virgo could hear Ian shout.

 

“Doctor Amamiya!” He shouted, putting his hand in the air.  “Then we'll talk more about your good-looking friend!”

 

Shun sighed in annoyance while one of the Chinese nurses rushed towards him, warning that inside a house there were patients needing help. The doctor went in the direction pointed, opened the door, and faced a depressing scene.

 

A Chinese girl who appeared to be in her eleven’s, sitting in a chair by a bed, watched the faint breath of a man who appeared to be older than her age. Both were completely dirty, and in deplorable robes. The Chinese was covered in wrinkled blankets that looked like they hadn’t been washed for a long time.

 

Instantly, he remembered Hyoga and Natasha.

 

"Doctor ..." The little girl got up, and with her small, tight hands, she begged. "Help my father ..."

 

The doctor knelt down, holding her by the hands. The little girl admired by the gentle gesture, mottled the little brown eyes.

 

"I'll do what I can." Made sure.

 

Shun approached the bed that the thin, and apparently old man was. With his stethoscope, he heard his heart.

 

Slowly, the man opened his eyes, watched the doctor and then closed them again. His breath was faint and choppy.

 

Worried about the girl's father's state of health, he withdrew the device from his ears, turned away from the house, and walked to the nearest nurse on the street.

 

"That man needs to be taken to the hospital, and treated there." Stiff, holding the stethoscope in his hands.

 

The nurse who cared for a patient sitting in a chair nodded reluctantly.

 

Due to the Japanese doctor's demands, the patient was soon taken to the hospital. The girl, after seeing that Shun really cared about her father, took the Virgo's hand in thanks.

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Tearing eyes.

 

Shun smiled back.

 

 

 

 

Already lying in the hospital bed, the man opened his eyes and asked the daughter in a hoarse voice.

 

“You ... already call ... your mother?”

 

"Mom won’t come, Dad ..." The little girl scolded, letting go of the doctor's hand and going towards her father lying on the hospital bed.

 

The man closed his eyes. And the little girl commented.

 

"Daddy is sorry ..." The girl looked to the doctor.

 

“Sorry?” Shun frowned at the comment.

 

Already sitting in a chair by the bed with her dirty clothes, she said.

 

“He liked my mother very much, but there were many problems .... One day she got tired and left ...”

 

_One day she got tired and left._

 

Shun gulped at the comment.

 

He remembered Hyoga.

 

"She abandoned you, too?" Shun looked worried.

 

"No, but I wanted to stay with my father.”

 

"Do you feel angry at your mother?"

 

“No.” She shook her head. "My father was wrong. She always gave him chances ... until one day ... She got tired and left.” She sighed, looking at his father asleep.

 

Shun felt a chill in his belly.

 

"I see ..." The doctor sat down in another chair beside the bed.

 

The girl nodded, and looked at her father again. Tears streamed down her face.

 

Watching the scene, Athena's knight couldn’t stop thinking about Hyoga and Natasha.

 

He sighed.

 

Moved by his mother's abandonment, Shun decided to take action.

 

"Mayve, I'll call your mother?" He smiled.

 

“For my mother?” The girl asked.

 

"I'll convince her to come back and stand by your side, what do you think?" He rose willingly.

 

The girl nodded cheerfully. Shun left the room, and walked toward the pay phone that was in the corridor of the hospital.

 

He was willing to persuade the girl's mother to come back.

 

He believed that people always needed to forgive and that everyone deserved a second chance.

 

He dialed the number written on a paper given by the girl.

 

He called once.

 

Two.

 

The third, a determined female voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

"Hi, Miss Jia. My name is Shun Amamiya, I'm a doctor. I'd like to talk to you about your husband, Mr. Hai ...”

 

“My ex-husband you mean.” Quick.

 

The woman was determined.

 

"Oh ... yes ...." He shook his head, but he was firm again. “Your daughter is very desperate, her father is very ill ... There is no chance of you visiting ...”

 

“No.”

 

The Virginian was amazed at the coldness.

 

“For what reason?”

 

"Asked him, Doctor.”

 

And Shun heard the phone go off.

 

He went back to the bedroom, father and daughter were still there. The man was still asleep while the little girl watched him, attentive.

 

"Mom won’t come, will her, Doctor?" She glanced over, seated in the chair.

 

Shun smiled a little.

 

"I couldn’t call ... she didn’t answer.”  lied. "I'll try again tomorrow."

 

The girl smiled a little. She knew of her parents' problems, and she knew very well that her mother probably wouldn’t agree to visit her father at the hospital.

 

Shun watched her, sad.

 

A child alone at such a difficult time simply because the parents couldn’t get it right.

 

Touched by the situation, he decided to go to a store in the city. Bought some clothes and a doll. The poor child probably  had not been playing for a long time. Looking at his father and daughter, he couldn’t help but think of Natasha and Hyoga. Just imagining seeing them in such a situation would leave him in despair.

 

“Doctor!” she held the box with the doll inside “Thanks!” Tears filled her small eyes.

 

One of the nurses entered the room, taking the girl to a bath. Shun taking care of his father, sat in a chair in front of him.

 

He opened his cell phone, there were lost phone calls, and a message from Hyoga.

 

_I hope everything is fine, Doctor._

 

He smiled and about to answer, was interrupted by the man lying on the bed.

 

“Doctor ...” Eyes half open. “Where's my daughter?”

 

"The nurse took her to take a shower and change the clothes.” He pulled the chair closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

 

"Not very well ..." he coughed.

 

 "You are already medicated, I think you will be fine."

 

"I'm not going to, doctor ... I feel ... I'm going to die ..." A tear fell.

 

"Don’t say that to your daughter, okay?"  He warned seriously. "She's suffering a lot, she's just a child."

 

“My wife...”

 

"Your ex-wife?" He corrected, still irritated by the phone call off in his face.

 

"My daughter said ... that you tried to talk to her?"

 

Shun looked away.

 

“I'll try again later .... She must be working.”

 

The man laughed and coughed.

 

"You don’t have to disguise, doctor. I know she won’t talk to me."

 

The doctor sighed.

 

“Why did you break up?”

 

"My fault ... I never gave her the attention she deserved ... though she would be always by my side.”

 

Shun swallowed.

 

He remembered Hyoga one more time.

 

“Rest.”

 

And he left the room.

 

 

 

Seated in front of the hospital's restaurant table, the little girl devoured the dinner Dr. Amamiya had requested.

 

“Is good?” The doctor asked, smiling.

 

“It's great.” The little girl was full-mouth.

 

"Do you miss your parents together?"

 

The girl frowned sadly, holding the half-eaten sandwich.

 

"Yes ..." She looked down. "But I understand they are not together anymore ..."

 

“Did you?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yes.” She nodded in agreement. "Mom used to say there are no second chances.

 

Shun looked serious.

 

"I believe in second chances. And I think everyone deserves it.” He commented firmly.

 

"Even when people don’t realize the value others give you?"

 

Shun swallowed once more, but remained serious.

 

“In any situation.”

 

The girl looked down at the plate.

 

Shun sighed. He would like to help the couple, make them recover. It was silly to fight for it, even more having a daughter.

 

It was unacceptable, and he was willing to do what he could to rescue the family.

 

"I swear I'm going to get your parents together again." He rose from his chair.

 

The girl opened her mouth and smiled.

 

"Really, Doctor?"

 

“Yes!” Firm. "And your father will be healed! I promise!”

 

Her eyes watering, she smiled in thanks.

 

 

 

The week passed slowly, and Shun stayed with the family he promised to help. He was careful to take care of other patients, and check his cell phone for messages from his Aquarian friend.

 

Hyoga always sent messages and he answered without delay.

 

_We miss you, doctor._

 

And Shun would answer back.

 

_Me too._

 

June would call almost every day, sometimes he would answer, some would leave her unresponsive. She, however, didn’t seem to back from the often unanswered phone calls or messages.

 

"I miss you, Shun.” The blonde spoke on the phone.

 

Shun smiled awkwardly.

 

“Me too.”

 

Busy, he decided not to reply to the messages anymore.

 

She's my friend, and she'll understand when I can see her.

 

After all, friends needed to understand.

 

During the week, his attempt to bring his mother back to father and daughter didn’t cease. Shun would phone the woman pretty much every day, get a no-call or just a phone call off.

 

On the last day, already near the work in Peking finished, the mother of the girl answered and extended the conversation.

 

"You don’t get tired, do you, doctor?"

 

“I think people deserve a second chance.”

 

"Sometimes doctor, there are no second chances!"

 

And hung up as usual.

 

The doctor swallowed, and sighed.

 

He was tired.

 

 

 

Finished his expedition at the end of the week, Shun removed the lab coat and put it in the closet. Naomi and Ian storing their belongings in the neighboring compartments didn’t seem to be a little tired from the intense day.

 

“We could go out for a drink today.” The young woman said, wearing a leather jacket.

 

“Let's go!”  Ian said excitedly, and looked at the doctor. “Come on Shun!” He slapped him lightly on the back.

 

"I don’t know..." Afraid. "We have work tomorrow." He took off his brown tie.

 

“Ohhh relax!” He put his arm around the Virgo's shoulder.  “Some drinks don’t hurt anyone!

 

“Let's have some fun!” Naomi smiled, putting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

 

Shun smiled.

 

“Ok.”

 

The medical colleagues celebrated.

 

“Come on, doctor!” Ian pulled Shun into the hospital corridor. “And so you already tell me more about that your handsome friend!” He winked.

 

Shun smiled a little, it was the third comment Ian made on Hyoga, and he wasn’t enjoying it at all.

 

 

 

 

Seated at a round table in the Hidden House Bar, the two young doctors listened and laughed at the stories of Naomi's love life.

 

"So he was married and had two kids?" Ian asked in shock.

 

“Yes! And his wife showed up at my house! With a huge womb.” Shocked, but almost laughing.  "And he’s going to have the third one! " She mimicked the woman's voice.

 

Ian burst out laughing, and Shun felt sorry for his colleague and managed to not laugh.

 

“You can laugh.” She said, looking at the virginian. “I was really silly!” He was in love with me, and I never gave him the attention he deserved. When I went after him .... It was late.” She sighed, bringing the glass to her mouth.

 

"Didn’t he ever want to hear from you?" Shun asked, holding the glass of beer on the table with both hands.

 

“No.” She shook her head. "He had fallen in love with another woman. He treated me well, but ... I was so furious to see him happy .... I made a scandal and ... " She shook her head, disappointed in herself.

 

The two doctors looked at her.

 

 “Learn with me!” She stared at them both. "Never stop fighting for who you love, do you understand?"

 

Shun felt a slight uneasiness.

 

_Hyoga._

 

Ian laughed.

 

“I don’t waste time, if I'm into someone, I go after!” He took a sip of beer and looked at Shun maliciously.  “Speaking of going after .... Let's talk about that blond, friend of yours ...”

 

Shun frowned, serious.

 

“Is he married?” The redhead asked.

 

_Yes, he’s married to me._

 

“No.” The Virgo looked down at the glass.

 

“Good to know!” The Australian doctor grinned. “But he was, because I noticed at the airport he has a daughter ...”

 

_Yes, his and mine._

 

“Yeah. It's his daughter.” Shun couldn’t face Ian.

 

“I love single parents!” He smiled. “They're a cute!” He winked at Naomi.

 

"Not all of them ..." The woman doctor scolded him with amusement.

 

They both laughed, while Shun remained serious and silent.

 

"This Hyoga, works on what?" Insisted the Australian on the questions.

 

“Why do you want to know?” The Virgo looked serious.

 

“Because I'm interested on him!” He laughed as if he was saying something obvious, and Shun was unable to understand. "Don’t worry, Doctor Amamiya, I won’t do anything bad to your friend!" I only want his good, if you understand me ..." He winked mischievously.

 

The woman doctor laughed and Ian followed her into laughter. None of them realized at any point that Shun was bothered by the comments.

 

“So? He works on what?” Insistent.

 

Afraid but no way out, Shun replied.

 

"He owns a few bars in Tokyo.” He looked down at the glass, then took it to his mouth.

 

Ian's eyes widened.

 

“Besides being a single and hot father, is he rich ?!” He opened his mouth in amazement. "You need to introduce me him urgently!" He settled back in his chair, excited.

 

Shun looked serious, wanted to show Ian that he wasn’t enjoying the comments about Hyoga, but none of his colleagues seemed to notice.

 

Naomi smiled in amusement, and Ian continued.

 

"When we get home, and he's at the airport, introduce me!" The redhead winked at Shun and took a sip of beer.

 

"He probably won’t be there.” The Virgian disguised, averting his gaze. “He’s too busy ...”

 

“No problem! Hand me his number or next time, I'll go to one of his bars to drink something ..." He winked at Naomi.

 

"Show the pictures of Hyoga to him, Shun!" Naomi glanced at the Virgo's cell phone on the table. "You have pictures of him on your cell phone, don’t you?"

 

“No!” He hid his cell phone in his pocket in a hurry, afraid his colleagues would catch him. "I don’t usually take pictures."

 

The two doctors looked at each other in surprise, but said nothing. They sipped another beer, while Ian shot honestly.

 

“I have to fuck!”

 

Naomi laughed, and Shun got embarrassed.

 

“Stop talking nonsense, Ian! Demanded the doctor.  “Shun is embarrassed!”

 

“Please! We are adults!” Ian glared at the female doctor, then looked at the Virgo. "How long haven’t you had sex, Dr. Amamiya?"

 

Shun's cheeks flushed, and Naomi laughed.

 

“Come on, Ian!”  Fun.

 

Shun awkwardly got up from the table.

 

“I'm going to the toilet, excuse me!”

 

As she left, already distant, she could still hear Naomi berate Ian.

 

“Did you see what you did ?! You got him embarassed!”

 

Shun glanced at the bathroom in the bar, holding the rage. He wasn’t feeling well. The whole week tried to convince the mother of the Chinese girl, but couldn’t. On top of that, Ian and his comments on Hyoga were driving him insane.

 

He felt useless.

 

As if he could do nothing.

 

He washed his face, and wiped it with the paper towel.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

Returning to the table, Ian commented.

 

“Sit here! I was joking.” He pulled back a chair.

 

The Virgo opened a half smile, and as he was about to sit down, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

A hospital call.

 

Shun answered, and both doctors looked at the colleague's startled face.

 

“Need to go!” Shun said.

 

The young doctors looked at each other, but they kept drinking while Shun hurried to the hospital.

 

Upon arriving in the room where the patient was, it was too late.

 

The little Chinese girl cried desperately, while another doctor and nurse covered the girl's father with a white sheet.

 

The girl's father was already dead.

 

Just a few minutes.

 

The little girl cried, desperate, looking at Shun.

 

"My father couldn’t survive, Doctor.”

 

Shun desperately raised the sheet. A few minutes before leaving the hospital, the man was perfectly fine.

 

Unfortunately, there he was.

 

Pale.

 

Dead.

 

A female voice entered the room, just behind Shun.

 

"I was late, apparently.”

 

A Chinese, lean, well-dressed, bag hanging from her arm.

 

Head up.

 

Indifferent.

 

The girl looked up.

 

“Mom...”

 

“Let's go.” She demanded.

 

Shun still shocked, eyes glazed, looked at the woman.

 

"There are no second chances, Doctor.”

 

Holding her daughter by the hand, the woman left the hospital corridor.

 

His eyes watering, Shun watched them leave.

 

_There are no second chances, doctor._

 

 

  

He walked back, shedding tears on the way back to the hotel.

 

On the street, passers-by looked at him.

 

He never had problems to cry.

 

When he arrived on the hotel room corridor, coincidentally, Naomi and Ian walked behind him, returning slightly drunk. Shun didn’t engage in the conversation, but didn’t have much time to Ian, talking to Naomi upset him once more.

 

"Shun ... That blond, he's bilingual, isn’t he?"

 

 The virginian stopped in front of the bedroom door, didn’t turn his back, much less answered. He sighed, putting the key on the doorknob.

 

Naomi went for the colleague.

 

"It's obvious !” Put the key in the knob of her room.  “He speaks Russian and Japanese!”

 

“Pefect!” Ian looked at Naomi, trying to open a door.

 

Shun held the doorknob.

 

He was already very angry.

 

"Don’t forget to give me Hyoga's number."  Looked at the Virgo who stood with his back to him.

 

"You don’t give up, do you, Ian?" Naomi smiled.

 

“Of course not!” He shook his head, like if the coworker was talking something silly.

 

Shun still had his back to the Australian, sighed heavily, and lifted his face.

 

"I need to try that Russian guy. " He turned the key on the knob, looking at Naomi. “If he fucks me, speaking two languages, I'm ...”

 

It was fast.

 

Ian and Naomi need saw the movement.

 

Shun turned, pulled his arm in his hands, and pressed Ian against the door.

 

Naomi held both hands in amazement, and Ian, startled by the sudden attitude of his medical colleague, tried to take the Virgo's hands from his neck.

 

"Never talk about Hyoga like that again, understand?" Serious and imposing, Shun stared at Ian.

 

The doctor, frightened and asphyxiated, couldn’t utter a word.

 

Naomi looked at Shun, completely frightened. The virginian held Ian in both hands, making no effort to keep him pressed against the door.

 

Both colleagues couldn’t understand how someone so delicate could be so strong.

 

"Don’t get around him, understand?” Shun demanded.

 

Ian desperately couldn’t answer. He was shocked by the sudden and violent attitude of the most gentle, ethical, and professional doctor he knew.

 

Naomi's eyes were watery, slowly approaching the Virginian, touching his arm covered by a plaid shirt.

 

“Doctors ... please ...”

 

Ian shocked, remained silent and pressed against the door.

 

Shun looked at Naomi's eyes.

 

Seriously, the colleague let go, turned his back, opened the bedroom door, and entered.

 

Naomi's eyes widened, watching Ian caress the head that had been pressed against the door.

 

“Naomi, you said he and that blond had nothing!” He straightened his tie.

 

“That's what he told me! Don’t blame me for your actions.” The doctor was angry at his accusation, and still shocked by what had just happened, turned her back, opened the door, and entered the room where she was sleeping.

 

Ian still startled, looking at the door to Shun's bedroom, which was now closed.

 

He was still trying to process what had happened.

 

He couldn’t understand anything else.

 

There was only one certainty.

 

He could almost have died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


	11. Fear

The doctor's hands were shaking.

 

A mix of anger and fear circled his body.

 

Anger at not being able to keep the promise he made to the family.

 

Fear of losing Hyoga.

 

His face, wet with tears, was locked in the hotel room, away from everything and everyone.

 

However, the little Chinese girl's voice still echoed in his mind.

 

Eyes small and tight, small hands begging for help.

 

Useless he felt, shaking his head in tears.

 

Ian's commentaries...

 

Only Athena knew how he would like to punch the face of that Australian.

 

How dare he talk about Hyoga like that?!

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, tears streamed down.

 

He felt like an idiot.

 

He loves his friend, he wouldn’t deny.

 

Just thinking that Hyoga could be in bed with anyone else ...

 

It made him crazy with jealousy.

 

He sighed, wiping away his tears with both hands.

 

He didn’t act impulsively like that.

 

But anger dominated him at the moment, and he couldn’t contain it.

 

Besides, Natasha, just imagining seeing her daughter in the same situation as the Chinese girl ...

 

Just thinking that he could lose both.

 

It was the end.

 

His hands shaking, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and called to Hyoga.

 

He needed to hear his voice.

 

 

 

 

 

Sat in the food court of a shopping mall, Natasha laughed at her father, devouring a huge hamburger.

 

"When Shun comes back, you can’t tell him we've been eating Fast Food.” He warned, wiping the girl's mouth with a paper napkin.

 

The girl nodded with her mouth full.

 

“Ok.”

 

Hyoga smiled, and his daughter drank soda from a straw. The moment between father and daughter was interrupted when the cell phone on the table vibrated.

 

The blond watched, and smiled when saw it was his friend’s call.

 

Natasha also smiled when she saw her father calling.

 

 "A lot of work, Doctor?" He answered quickly.

 

Hyoga didn’t get a response.

 

There was no voice.

 

Realizing that it was Shun and he was crying, he changed his countenance instantly.

 

“Shun?!”  Worried.

 

The Virgo couldn’t speak, just cry.

 

“Shun?!” He sat straight on his chair. “What happened? Are you alright?”

 

After hearing his friend's voice, the doctor finally managed to speak.

 

"No ... I'm not Hyoga ..."  Desperate.

 

“What happened?!”  Nervous.

 

It took a few seconds to respond.

 

"I ... I feel ... I miss you ..." He snapped.

 

Hyoga raised his eyebrows and smiled in admiration.

 

"Are you crying because you miss me?" Smiling.

 

“So much...”

 

"So am I, Shun.”

 

Hyoga almost laughed, always consider the Virgo’s sensitive something cute.

 

Shun sighed. He wanted to say that he liked Hyoga.

 

In another way.

 

But he didn’t have the courage.

 

"You and Natasha, are you guys okay?" He wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

 

The blond frowned at the question.

 

"Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?"

 

Shun grinned through his tears.

 

"I'm far away ... and worried about you ..."

 

Natasha interrupted.

 

"Daddy, let me talk to mommy!" She held out her small hand to pick up the cell phone.

 

"Natasha wants to talk to you.” He said, then handed the cell phone to his daughter.

 

The little girl shot.

 

"Mom, when are you coming back?!

 

Shun cried again, it was almost a relief to hear his daughter's voice and see that she was well.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow, baby." In tears.

 

“Mom, why are you crying ?!” Worried.

 

"I miss you so much ..." He wiped his tears.

 

"Then just come home!"

 

Shun smiled at the girl's innocence. It was so obvious and simple for her.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow."

 

Worried, Hyoga picked up the cell phone again.

 

“Are you alright? Do you want me to go to Beijing?”

 

He smiled at his friend's concern.

 

"You don’t have to, Hyoga ..."

 

"I'll go wherever you are, Shun.”

 

The Virginian smiled and answered back.

 

“Me too, Hyoga.”

 

The two smiled behind their phones.

 

"Come back home, ok? I'll be at the airport tomorrow.”

 

"I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

“Me too, doctor.”

 

And Shun hung up, wiping the tears away with both hands.

 

 

 

 

During the last night in the hotel, nightmares in which Hyoga and Natasha were in the place of the Chinese family tormented his dreams.

 

He woke up during the night, sweating over his body.

 

He sat on the bed and looked around.

 

He sighed in relief.

 

It was just a nightmare.

 

He hurried to the airport pavilion, his hands shaking with his suitcases. He couldn’t stand the wait, it felt like he'd been gone for years.

 

The look sought the family he loved.

 

He couldn’t see them.

 

At his side, couples embraced in love, families were reunited, and he envious, wanted to find his own.

 

He was looking around in the crowd. His gaze was already swollen again. Will they come? Were they late? Or had Hyoga been angry at something?

 

Despair increased infinitely.

 

Where are they?!

 

He looked around, children, elderly, a cluster of people.

 

Until the soft, childish voice came.

 

“Mom!”

 

He looked down, little Natasha wearing a pink dress, was already in front of him.

 

Smile on the face.

 

He ran to his daughter, hugging her tightly. Tears flowed again

 

“Mom...? Are you crying again?” She held the Virgo's face with her tiny hands, looking into his eyes.

 

Shun smiled.

 

“I missed you!” He kissed the little girl's face again and again.

 

The girl raised her eyebrows.

 

“But you recently traveled and returned ...”

 

Shun smiled at the girl's confused little face, kissing her quickly on the cheek. He needed to smell his daughter, to see that she was with him.

 

The little girl looked and the Virginian began a session of quick kisses between the pink cheeks of the girl. While Natasha laughed at the ticklishness of his kisses, Hyoga stopped in front of them.

 

"Welcome back, Doctor.”

 

Shun watched quickly. Hyoga looked so handsome. Gray sweatshirt coat, doing justice to the strong body.

 

The Aquarian looked at his friend's eyes, and was amazed at his wet face.

 

Natasha stepped down from her lap, and the Virgo ran up into a hug, pressing his face against his friend's chest.

 

Hyoga returned affectionately.

 

“Are you alright?” He lifted the Virgo's face gently with one hand.

 

Shun rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm ... Hyoga ...?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t wanna lose you.” He snapped, pressing his face against his friend's chest once more.

 

Hyoga raised an eyebrow.

 

"What are you talking about, Shun?" He looked up at the Virgo's face again.

 

"I just don’t wanna lose you ..." He looked at his friend again.

 

Hyoga smiled, stroking his friend's locks.

 

“This won’t happen.”

 

Shun smiled, and the blond demanded.

 

“Let's go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

Alone in the elevator, Natasha was carried by Hyoga. The blond stared at Shun still wiping the tears with his plaid sleeve.

 

"Mom is crying again ..." said the little girl, worried.

 

The blond watched his friend. He knew he was in trouble. However, it was better to try to deflect the subject at the moment.

 

Disguising, he decided to play with her daughter and the doctor.

 

"Do you know why Shun is crying?"

 

“No.” She shook her head.

 

"It's because he's still the same whiner as when he was a kid ..." He winked at the Virgo.

 

Shun laughed.

 

"Mom ... Why did you use to cry?" The girl was surprised.

 

“This is past.” Shun smiled, entering into a joke.

 

With Natasha still in his arms, Hyoga raised a hand to his friend's face, caressing it.

 

“I'll take care of you.”

 

Shun nodded, smiling, holding Hyoga's hand.

 

How warm his touch was.

 

"We'll take care of Shun, won’t we?" The blond smiled at his daughter.

 

The little girl nodded, going against the hug of the doctor who returned, taking his daughter in the arms and hugging her tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

When they got home, Shun marveled at the cleanliness of his apartment. Hyoga had arranged everything, and on his bed, clean clothes were already waiting.

 

"Take a shower, doctor! I'm going to cook the dinner.” He winked, turning on the shower, and leaving the Virgo admirer in the ready-made bathroom.

 

After bathing, Shun returned to the dining room. Natasha, waiting at the table, smiled as she watched her father come out of the shower.

 

“Do you feel better?” The blond asked, stirring the food in the pan.

 

Shun nodded, smiling.

 

"Better ... even more now that I'm here ... Close to you.” He smiled awkwardly.

 

Hyoga smiled in response.

 

"You need to tell me what happened..." Worried, but still preparing dinner.

 

Shun grinned, remembering what had happened and nodding.

 

They dined, and soon after they sat on the couch in the living room, tasting the dessert prepared by Hyoga.

 

The friend observed the Virgo, he still looked shaken.

 

"Shun ... Why were you crying?" He looked at his friend, holding the dessert.

 

The doctor sighed, got up and decided to tell it all.

 

Hyoga and Natasha listened intently, while Shun thrilled told the facts. First, he explained the situation with the Chinese family, how he resolved to help and how he failed in the attempt. Then he talked about his problems with the colleague Ian, but didn’t say what the real reason was for the fight between them.

 

After finishing, Natasha was with the small mouth open looking at Shun.

 

Admired, the blond commented.

 

"It's sad the whole situation .... But at least you tried, Shun. You can’t martyr yourself, it is far from your reach.” He answered firmly.

 

Jealous, Natasha lowered her head and shot honestly.

 

“Mom...?”

 

They both looked at the little girl.

 

"You didn’t like this girl more than me, did you?"

 

They both laughed, and Shun ran to hug her.

 

“Of course not!” He took her in his lap. “You are my baby...”

 

Natasha laughed at the doctor's kisses.

 

"I think it's time for you to sleep." Hyoga glanced at the clock.

 

The little girl nodded.

 

"I want to sleep with you, daddy.”

 

Hyoga smiled.

 

"Then let's go to our house."

 

"No, dad! I want to sleep here!”

 

Hyoga nodded, and they both took her to the room where she was already used to sleeping. Already lying in bed, the little girl invited Hyoga to lie down next to her. The blond nodded, and slipped beneath the blanket.

 

Shun smiled.

 

"I'm going to let you rest, I'm going to sleep in the other room."

 

Hyoga looked, and Natasha said.

 

“Mom, sleep with us!”

 

Shun frowned, and Hyoga smiled calmly.

 

"Come, Doctor ..." He motioned, tapping his pillow next to the girl.

 

Shun stepped closer, and Natasha wrapped her arms around his chest as he lay down. The Virginian kissed her on the forehead, and the little girl pressed her face to his chest.

 

 Hyoga smiled as they watched.

 

"Were you crying because you were afraid of losing us?" He asked, his elbow resting on the bed.

 

Shun looked serious and nodded. Natasha had already slept.

 

"Yes ..." His eyes watered. "I've had nightmares ..." He sighed, tears flooding his sensitive friend's eyes.

 

Hyoga smiled, reaching for the doctor's face.

 

“This will not happen...”

 

Shun nodded and the blond continued.

 

“I promise.”

 

Hyoga watched the Virgo smile, close his eyes, and sleep slowly.

 

Shun was so delicate. He felt an enormous need to protect him. If someone dared to hurt him ...

 

It would kill anyone without thinking twice.

 

He rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

 

Sleeping moments later.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Natasha and Hyoga prepared the coffee when the Virgo rose. The little girl hurried to kiss him good morning, and blond put the silverware on the table, smiled at the sight of him. Shun approached, and Hyoga kissed his cheek gently.

 

The virgo smiled and returned with another kiss.

 

Their eyes met until Hyoga asked.

 

"What are we going to prepare for lunch?"

 

Shun smiled, saying it could be anything, and little Natasha invited them to sit at the table. After the morning meal, they began to organize the apartment. Around noon, the doctor began to cook.

During this time, Hyoga and Shun exchanged cutlery, dishes, and especially long stares between them. The touches of the hands were long, and together with these touches, smiles were divided. There was a moment when the doctor preparing lunch with a spoon, approached the bartender asking to try it. The blond looked into the Virgo's eyes, opened a provocative smile and licked the contents of the spoon. Shun gaped at the scene, focused on the lips that were wetted by his friend's tongue. Hyoga approached, gently grasping the Virgo's waist and aiming his green eyes.

 

Take the spoon out of his friend's hand, fill it and bring it to the mouth that never stopped looking into the bartender's eyes. Hyoga was charmed by the scene, that little pinkish mouth, gently tasting the contents of the spoon.

 

Hyoga could think dirty things.

 

And Shun thought the same.

 

“Is good?” The blond asked. Breath slightly breathless.

 

The Virgo nodded slightly. He was so hypnotized that he didn’t even notice the Aquarian wrapping his arms around him.

 

"I like to please you." Hyoga stated, stroking his friend's back.

 

"Me too ..." Shun took his hand to the Aquarian's breastplate, looking into his eyes.

 

Their eyes met, the scent of skin so close and so warm.

 

Mouth almost salivating.

 

They felt the warmth of each other.

 

The breath.

 

The warmth of the embrace.

 

From touch.

 

The lips were already close ...

 

Until the bell rang.

 

The bartender sighed irritably, releasing Shun. He walked quickly toward the door and opened it.

 

To his unhappiness.

 

Stopped at the door.

 

It was June.

 

Loose hair, long flowery dress, a picnic basket in her hand.

 

They exchanged glances for a few seconds.

 

Almost like they were challenging each other.

 

Until the blonde girl broke the silence.

 

"Where is Shun?" Direct and cold.

 

Hyoga didn’t have to answer, the Virgo appeared behind.

 

“June?” He smiled.

 

“Hi friend! How are you doing?” She came in without asking. He hugged the Virgo who happily returned. Hyoga still with his back, door open, did not want to visualize the scene until it finished. When they stopped hugging, he closed the door and walked to the kitchen, finishing his lunch.

 

June was willing, holding animated the basket.

 

"Let's go out for lunch?"

 

“Well .... I ... I can’t ...”

 

“Why not?” She smiled.

 

“I'm going to have lunch with ...”

 

Natasha interrupted her father's speech and left the room smiling.

 

“June!” She ran excitedly, hugging her.

 

“Hi darling! Let's have a picnic ?!”

 

Natasha looked at her astonished father.

 

"Are we going, Mom?" Smiled more joyful than ever.

 

The virgo smiled, seeing that the daughter was really excited.

 

“But Natasha ...”

 

Hyoga, irritated by the conversations and smiles, remained on his back. He was not going to allow his daughter to go. When he turned to call her, the girl was already standing in front of him, a scarf around her neck, a small purse in her hand. Ready to leave.

 

“How do I look, dad ?!”

 

Hyoga was amazed at the speed and animation of his daughter, and sorry to say no.

 

Sighed, knelt and said.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Hyoga and Shun exchanged glances, and June irritated, watched.

 

Until the bartender's cell phone rang.

 

He took it out of his pocket.

 

It was Shura.

 

He sighed, needing to answer.

 

Business.

 

He could hardly understand the connection. Mama was yelling at Shura about the plumbing. A mixture of noise and screams were heard through the cell phone. Annoyed and not understanding anything, Hyoga replied that he would immediately solve the situation.

 

When he hung up the phone, he looked at the room.

 

Shun, June, and Natasha had already left.

 

He looked at the table tidy and lunch ready.

 

He sighed in annoyance.

 

Once again June appeared, and carried everybody like a hurricane.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a cloudy but nice day in Tokyo, good for taking a walk or shopping. Shunrei and Shiryu coming back from the supermarket, carrying bags in their hands, smiled chattering excitedly.

 

Until they saw a funny scene.

 

Little Natasha smiling, hands clasped with June ran alongside the Amazon, while Shun was practically dragged along the sidewalk.

 

Shiryu almost laughed at the scene, while Shunrei remained silent.

 

The blonde approached the two of them.

 

“Good afternoon!” Said the lively Libra. "Where are you going?"

 

"Let's go for a picnic, would you like to join us?" Invited the blonde.

 

Shunrei, about to say no, was interrupted by Natasha.

 

"Shunrei?" She took the Chinese hand.

 

The couple exchanged glances, and the Libra’s wife could not resist the smile of little Natasha.

 

The Chinese sighed, nodding.

 

 

 

 

 

Already on the benches of Hikarigaoka Park, June put a towel on the table, and then the food on. The blonde smiled conversing nonchalantly as Shunrei watched her.

 

“We need to get out more often!" The Amazon invited when finished packing the table. “So many nice activities to do in Tokyo!” She smiled.

 

“We don’t have time.” The Chinese said coolly.

 

Shiryu and Shun exchanged startled looks, and June looked at Shunrei.

 

Trying to improve the climate, the doctor sitting on the bench commented.

 

"They must be busy, June.”

 

“You always find time!” The blonde smiled, still staring at the Chinese.

 

"I don’t want to find time.” Shunrei folded his arms.

 

Shiryu embarrassed by the tension between them, invited.

 

“Let's eat!”

 

 

 

 

 

Arriving irritably and hurried through the bar, Hyoga watched the plumbers fix the problem in the kitchen. Mom and Shura stood, watching the scene.

 

“Why all this scandal ?!” The blond asked.

 

Mama shrugged.

 

“You're the boss, try to take care of your business. You almost don’t come to work anymore!”

 

Hyoga sighed.

 

He was really relapsed into business.

 

"Sorry." He sighed. “I'm having some problems...”

 

“Solve your "problems". Ironized the clerk.

 

Hyoga stared at the transvestite. He knew that Mama knew his "problems".

 

"Shura, stay here and please take over the bar. Mama and I have to buy some things.”

 

The Capricorn nodded. Mama, arms crossed, got surprised by the invitation, but decided to follow the boss to the car.

 

Already in the hitchhiker's seat, the transvestite questioned.

 

“What do we need to buy?”

 

"You complained that are missing groceries at the bar, so I brought you to go shopping." Said the blond driving.

 

The employee didn’t buy the idea very much, but decided to remain silent.

 

They drove for a few minutes until Hyoga entered Hikarigaoka Park.

 

Mama strangled the way and asked.

 

"You're on the wrong way to the grocery store.”

 

“I know, I just need to check something.”

 

Car parked, both got out. Mama followed the boss who stood with his arms crossed. He seemed to be admiring a scene from afar.

 

She did the same, and with her gaze sought the image the boss admired.

 

Then the transvestite saw.

 

A picnic.

 

Little Natasha next to June on the bench, smiled tasting a candy. Shiryu and Shun talked and laughed, and the blonde followed them. Shunrei was the only one who looked bored, arms crossed.

 

At the end of watching the scene, the transvestite looked at the boss at his side.

 

"Do you think Shun and June really match each other?" The blond asked, arms crossed, not taking his eyes off the picnic.

 

Mama put her hands on her hips.

 

“Yes.”

 

He sighed in annoyance, lowering his head to look at the floor covered by fallen leaves.

 

"But ..." continued the clerk. "I think the doctor is better with someone else."

 

Hyoga looked at the clerk and smiled sadly.

 

Mama returned to watch the scene, June with a bunch of grapes playing in the doctor's mouth. Shun joked and laughed.

 

"Wow ... She's really good ..." Mama laughed mockingly.

 

Natasha also smiled as she watched the play between her father and the blonde.

 

"Seems .... She doesn’t want to steal only the doctor from you .... She wants to steal your family too.”

 

Hyoga looked serious.

 

“No one is going to steal my family!”

 

"Maybe ..." She mocked.

 

“Maybe?” Furious.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What do you mean by that?!”

 

Mama irritated, sighed, staring at the boss.

 

"Whether or not she will, we don’t know. That's not the point here.”

 

Hyoga was surprised, waiting for her to continue.

 

Mama sighed, it was difficult for the boss to understand.

 

“The question is... Are you going to let her do this ?!”

 

The bartender looked serious at the question, returning to watch the picnic.

 

June practically controlled the scene.

 

He looked at Mama once more, took the car key out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk.

 

The transvestite took it with one hand, listening to the boss say.

 

"They care of business again, I have something to solve."

 

Mama's mouth dropped open, watched as the boss stomped toward the picnic, making a noise as he stepped on the autumn leaves that covered the ground.

 

The transvestite smiled glimpsing the scene.

 

The bartender going to the park, almost as if he was leaving for a fight.

 

This was really the Hyoga she knew.

 

Her boss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be posted every Sunday!
> 
> Thank you so much!


	12. Watermelon

Crowded in that afternoon, Hikarigaoka Park welcomed people from all over the world, circling and making the air cool and peaceful.

 

Natasha jumped, talking to herself as a child her age, while Shun, June, and Shiryu were lively discussing Sanctuary affairs.

 

Shunrei bored, elbowed against the table, head against the palm of her hand, played with bread crumbs on the table covered with a checkered tablecloth.

 

"I think we owe a lot to our masters." Shiryu commented, bringing a glass of lemon juice to his mouth.

 

Shun nodded earnestly, and June smiled in response.

 

“Certainly! Having Albion as master was a great honor.” The blonde looked at Shun next to him and he nodded.

 

Shiryu smiled and looked at the bored wife.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

"No, just bored.” She shot honestly, eyes focused on the bread crumbs.

 

Shun and Shiryu looked at each other, and June commented.

 

"You can join us in the conversation, Shunrei.” She smiled sympathetically.

 

"I don’t want to disturb the discussion of the Athena's sacred defenders ..." Ironic, now with her arms on the table.

 

Shiryu worried, looked at his wife and said.

 

“We were just talking ...”

 

"I'm just a housewife, I have nothing interesting to discuss.” She straightened up on the bench.

 

June took the cue and commented earnestly.

 

“That’s true.”

 

Shunrei irritated, stared at the blonde.

 

Shun startled, looked at June.

 

“June, please ...”

 

"I'm just confirming what she said.” The amazon smiled at the virginian.

 

"You're annoying, June.” The Chinese folded her arms, sincere.

 

The blonde smiled. Shun and Shiryu exchanged embarrassed looks.

 

“Do you think?” The Amazon asked provocatively, mockingly.

 

"I'm quite sure.”  Shiryu's wife confirmed, serious, wry.

 

"Ladies ... please ..." The Libria tried to interrupt, there was no need for that.

 

The weather was starting to get heavier between the two, until a sound of footsteps on dry leaves interrupted.

 

The five looked back.

 

Natasha was the first to be encouraged by the sudden visit.

 

“Dad!”

 

It was Hyoga.

 

Shun smiled as the bartender approached. He got up off the bench, and walked toward his friend.

 

“Hyoga ...” Smiled.  "I'm glad you came ... I was going to invite you ..."

 

“It's all right.” He stroked Shun's face with one hand, after taking Natasha in his lap.  “I'm already here.”

 

Shunrei nearly burst out laughing, glancing at June with a mocking look. The blonde looked at Hyoga, serious.

 

“Good afternoon, friends.” Hyoga nodded politely.

 

“Good afternoon, Hyoga!” Shunrei brightened. “Sit! The food is not very good because it was not made by a housewife.” She grinned, looking at June.

 

"Who made the food? Was it you, June?” The blond man asked, looking at the amazon.

 

“It was.” Serious.

 

"Oh ... I wonder how it must have been ..." The blond man looked up at Shunrei's gaze.

 

“Horrible!” The Chinese shot sincere and mockingly.

 

Shiryu was embarrassed once more, and tried to change the subject.

 

“Everything ok at the bar, Hyoga?” Nervous.

 

“Yes.” The blond man nodded. “I just got back! I couldn’t leave Shun and Natasha alone.” With his daughter on the lap, he sat very closed to the Virgo.

 

The doctor smiled about the body’s warm, and lightly stroked the bartender's arm with one hand.

 

Both exchanged tender looks.

 

June was serious, remaining silent, watching the affection between the two.

 

"Shun and Natasha are not alone ..." The Amazon corrected firmly.

 

"I know, but I need to be by their side, they're my family.” Noble.

 

"You should get back to work, Hyoga.” The blonde said irritably. "They must be needing you."

 

"No, I have competent workers to look after while I'm gone.”

 

“Wow, that's amazing.” Ironized the blonde.

 

“It is is. So I can be where Shun and Natasha are, whenever I want.”

 

"I hope it stays that way, always." The blonde commented.

 

Hyoga irritated asked.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

"I mean things can change in the future."

 

"They won’t change."

 

“We'll see...”

 

Shiryu and Shun didn’t know what else to do, there was a lot of tension between June, Shunrei and Hyoga.

 

A great relief took hold of Shiryu as his cell phone vibrated on the table.

 

The Libra looked.

 

A call from the Kido mansion.

 

He straightened up on the bench and answered with concern.

 

“Hello?”

 

The eyes focused on the Libra.

 

“We'll definitely go!”

 

He hung up, looked at his friends, and fired.

 

“Saori demands our presence in the Sanctuary.”

 

“What happened?” Hyoga asked, worried.

 

"Jabu didn’t say. " He put his cell phone in his pocket. "She just wants us to attend an event in Athens."

 

Hyoga looked at Shun.

 

“If Athena calls, we need to go.”

 

The doctor nodded seriously and Shunrei said.

 

“You can go, I'll take care of Natasha!”

 

June irritated, said nothing.

 

"Then let's get our things, Hyoga.” Shun looked up at the blonde girl and smiled.  “We need to go June. See you!”

 

Shun stroked the blonde's hand on the table, stood up, and picked up Natasha in his lap. Careful Hyoga pushed Shun lightly back toward the doctor's car parked on the other side of the street.

 

Natasha waved to the Amazon from afar.

 

“Bye June!” Lively.

 

“See ya, darling.” The blonde replied, half smile.

 

Shiryu smiled and waved to the Amazon.

 

Shunrei hitched his arm and turned her back, not saying goodbye to the blonde.

 

The five left, while June were sat at the table.

 

Alone.

 

 

 

 

 

Already at home, Shun began to organize the suitcases for the trip. Hyoga organized Natasha's clothes, and handed them to Shunrei. When the Virgo finished arranging the items for the trip, he looked down the street. It was already dark, and it was a few hours before the Kido's mansion  jet take them to Greece. He left his bags ready, drove to Hyoga's car, closed the trunk, and went up to his friend's apartment to help with the preparations.

 

He knocked lightly, and the hoarse voice answered.

 

“You may come in.”

 

Shun walked in and closed the door, walking to the bedroom. Hyoga was adjusting the suitcases on the bed.

 

No shirt.

 

Rosary in the neck.

 

Shun swallowed hard with the scene.

 

“All set, doctor?” The blond smiled, putting the last pieces of clothing inside the suitcase.

 

"Everything ..." He smiled awkwardly, trying to disguise the look that was fixed on the shirtless man.

 

“That’s nice!” The Aquarian smiled, moving toward the bedroom window and watching the traffic jam. "Autumn makes everything prettier, doesn't it?"

 

Shun approached and nodded.

 

"I keep thinking ..." The blond commented seriously.

 

“About what?” The virgo was surprised.

 

"We were orphans, without money, and today we are successful people financially and professionally. Ironic, isn’t it?”

 

Shun smiled.

 

"We're struggling to be here and I think we deserve it after all the effort.” The doctor said, firm and conscious.

 

“Yes.” Still looking at the street. “We fight for it .... Are you hungry?” The blond changed the subject.

 

“Not much...”

 

"I have watermelon ... do you want?"

 

Shun smiled, almost laughing.

 

“You and your watermelon ...”

 

Hyoga smiled at the comment, leaving the doctor alone in the room.

 

The Virgo continued to stare down the street, and moments later followed his friend into the kitchen.

 

To face a panting scene.

 

The blond without a shirt, a rosary around his neck.

 

Sitting in a chair in front of the table. Cutting a slice of watermelon, and taking piece by piece to the mouth.

 

The bite noises hypnotized Shun.

 

“Help yourself.” The blond offered, a provocative smile.

 

“No, thank you.”  Wonder about the scene.

 

Hyoga smirked, realizing that Shun admired him.

 

He got up, and approached slowly, holding a small piece of watermelon.

 

"Don’t you like watermelon?" Close and provocative.

 

"I like ..." The doctor took a deep breath. It was almost impossible to resist Hyoga so close to him.

 

"Try ..." He took a piece to the Virgo’s mouth who tasted it, taking advantage of touching Hyoga's fingers with his lips.

 

"Good ..." The Virgo said, swallowing the piece then.

 

“Really?” A provocative look.

 

“So much ...” Hypnotized.

 

The bartender then put a hand to his friend's face, caressing it lightly, and with the other hand he drew him close to his body.

 

"Maybe ..." He leaned the doctor against his body.

 

The open-mouthed Virgo let himself be taken.

 

 "You prefer a kiss more... with a watermelon taste..." The blond said, extremely close.

 

Shun nodded hypnotically.

 

Hyoga brushed his lips lightly over the Virgo's. Almost like a quick caress, a test. Placing the tip of the tongue then. Shun replied back, feeling the taste of the watermelon.

 

The blond pulled Shun against his body once more, and the Virgo opened his mouth to Hyoga's tongue to explore.

 

Holding his blond hair in despair, Shun's heart quickened.

 

Both deepened the wet kiss.

 

The desire to devour one another increased.

 

Hyoga pushed Shun lightly to the couch, gently laying him down while still kissing him. The Virginian leaned his head on the cushion, and the Aquarian leaned his knees between his friend's skimpy legs. Shun wrapped them around the bartender's waist, taking advantage of the Aquarian's neck.

 

They dug their wet kisses, and both of them could feel their erections pounding against each other.

 

When Hyoga was about to take the doctor's shirt off, the doorbell rang.

 

They both sighed.

 

Hyoga stopped the kiss, rested his forehead against Shun's, who sighed and stared at the door.

 

Shun asked for passage, got up and commented.

 

"It must be Shiryu ..."

 

He opened the door.

 

It was June.

 

The blonde noticed that the Virgo was red-cheeked and panting, and his clothes were kneaded.

 

"Can I talk to you, Shun?"

 

The virginian awkwardly adjusted his shirt, left the apartment, and closed the door.

 

Hyoga in the living room was wearing a T-shirt, irritated.

 

"I want to help you ..." The blonde said.

 

“To help?” He fumbled, straightening his hair.

 

“Yes! Since you are going to Greece, someone needs to take care of Natasha and Shunrei.”

 

“Ah yes...”

 

"They need an Amazon to protect them.” She excitedly smiled.

 

“Of course! .... Thank you for offering.” Shun smiled.

 

“They are important to you! I'll protect them, I promise!”

 

“Thank you June, you really are an amazing friend ...”

 

"I hope that in the future I'm more than a friend ..." She smiled.

 

The virginian smiled awkwardly and scratched his head.

 

Hyoga left the apartment, serious, ready to leave, staring at June without greeting.

 

The blonde stared too.

 

The blond man approached the Virgo, almost glued in front of him.

 

“I'll put my bag in the car. Don’t get late, they're waiting for us at the mansion.” Warned the blond, nice smile.

 

Shun nodded seriously and committed.

 

Hyoga took a step further, glancing at Shun's eyes and cupping his face with one hand. The doctor frowned at the attitude, the bartender pulled him against his face and kissed him on the mouth. The hypnotized Virginian let himself be guided by the deep-tongued kiss.

 

June, gaping at her eyes, couldn’t move, watched the scene in shock.

 

The two of them kissed each other deeply, their tongues could be seen moving in a wet exchange.

 

Hyoga stopped the kiss, leaving Shun breathless.

 

“I'm waiting in the car.” The blond man said.

 

Hyoga didn’t say goodbye to June, walked down the stairs smiling, victorious, not looking back.

 

Shun delighted, almost laughing, got out of his hypnosis and glared at the furious blonde girl in front of him.

 

“Take care of Natasha! See you June!” He rushed down the stairs.

 

June was left behind.

 

Holding the tears for them not falling down.

 

 

 

 

 

On the way to the mansion, Shun and Hyoga remained silent.

 

Both exchanged smiles.

 

Not words.

 

Hyoga wondered, was Shun really in love with him? What kind of relationship would they have after the kisses they exchanged?

 

Shun smiled thoughtfully. What would happen now? Would they officially be a couple? Would they start dating like all the other normal people would?

 

They continued the journey to the end, without touching the subject for any moment.

 

Hyoga parked the car inside the courtyard of the mansion, and handed the keys to one of the drivers who promptly carried the suitcases.

 

Shiryu next to Shunrei and Natasha, hoped excited.

 

Seiya was also on the side, cowboy jacket, jeans, smiling.

 

“They are late!” The Pegasus Saint joked. "Hyoga is slowing you down, Shun? You're not to be late ...”

 

Shun turned his cheeks in red and Hyoga, seriously, stared.

 

"We're late because we learned from you, Seiya.”

 

Shunrei laughed, and Seiya shook his head in rebuke.

 

Natasha waited to say goodbye, hands behind her. Hyoga knelt down, and held out her arms for a hug. The little one came running, hugged the father who took her to his lap.

 

Shun took a kiss on the girl's face and demanded.

 

“Be a good girl, baby.”

 

The little girl nodded, smiling, and with her arms pulled them both into a hug, almost sticking their parents against each other.

 

Shunrei, Shiryu and Seiya smiled as they watched the scene.

 

The pilot of the plane approached, holding his cap.

 

"Gentlemen, we must go.”

 

Athena's saints nodded, Shiryu kissed Shunrei in the mouth, stroked the Chinese’s, and soon after Hyoga, Shun and Seiya entered the private jet, they followed behind.

 

Shunrei and Natasha pulled out hand by hand for the jet leaving.

 

It took seconds for the private plane to disappear into the sky.

 

Shunrei glanced at Natasha, and the girl fired.

 

"Shunrei?"

 

“Let’s go out for a walk?”

 

“Of course dear! Let's enjoy it!” She winked.

 

One of the maids approached Shunrei, asking if they needed a driver to drive them home. The Chinese refused, her car was parked outside. The two went hand in hand, just after the doorman opened the gate.

 

Shunrei put the belt on Natasha in the backseat of the car, entered the front, turned on and left driving in Tokyo.

 

On top of the Kido Mansion’s, wearing the brass armor of Chameleon, mask on the face, whip in hand, was June, watching the whole scene between Athena's saints and their families.

 

The blonde sighed behind the mask, turned her back and continued walking slowly on the roof’s mansion. One of the guards spotted the Amazon on it.

 

With a loudspeaker, he warned.

 

“You on the roof! Come down immediately! This is a private property!”

 

June continued walking, looking indifferent.

 

The angry officer shouted again.

 

“If you don’t go down, I'll have to ...”

 

It was quick, the man took a fright.

 

The Amazon jumped quickly in front of him. The man shivered holding the speaker. The woman was indeed very serious and imposing.

 

"I'm leaving now." She said.

 

The clerk nodded apprehensively.

 

June walked off, leaving the man trembling with fear.

 

She crossed the street, and stared into the dark night.

 

In his head, the image of the kiss between Hyoga and Shun.

 

All right, it didn’t matter.

 

It wouldn’t stay that way.

 


	13. Kisses

Sitting side by side on the private jet, Shiryu and Seiya chatted excitedly as Hyoga stared out the window at the dark night.

 

Shun came out of the bathroom, sat next to him and smiled as he said it.

 

"I'm curious to know what event Saori is organizing.” The Virginian smiled excitedly.

 

"I haven’t the slightest idea.” The blond looked away from the window at his friend.

 

The Virgo smiled, it was impossible to resist Hyoga's white smile.

 

"No matter, we are Athena's saints, it is our duty to be at her side.” He said nervously. Hyoga get him like this lately.

 

“Yes it's true.” The blond stared.

 

“I think we're going to have a lot of fun there and ...”

 

“Shun?” The bartender interrupted.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Give me a kiss.”

 

Shun smiled.

 

How to resist it?

 

They kissed.

 

Delicate movements.

 

The doctor stroked his friend's face, stopped kissing him, and said.

 

"I think we're already close ..." He smiled shyly.

 

The blond smiled, stroking his friend's face.

 

 

 

 

In the Athena’s Temple, a young man in the service of the goddess appeared to receive them.

 

Thomas was his name, and he was also responsible for taking them to the sanctuary rooms.

 

They found the sovereign on her back, in her long white dress. The goddess smiled at the sight of them.

 

"So good you've come." She approached slowly.

 

The four saints smiled, and the young man looked at the scene with a look of disdain.

 

He never quite accepted the fact that Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Shun had much more intimacy and privilege with the goddess than the other saints. They never knelt and called her by the human name. Something that in his opinion was really disrespectful.

 

Seiya approached, smiling, almost in front of her.

 

“Saori.”

 

“Seiya.” She smiled broadly.

 

“We're here! Let's have a party, shall we?” The Sagittarius smiled excitedly at his friends.

 

The goddess smiled at the four of them and invited.

 

"Follow me."

 

 

 

 

Seated at a round table in one of the rooms of the Sanctuary, Athena's four saints followed the goddess's speeches while they tasted a bottle of wine offered by her.

 

"I'm having a party at the Sanctuary tonight, and I'd like you to be the hosts by my side.” Smiling, she poured Seiya's glass.

 

The four looked at each other, and Hyoga said.

 

“We'll be the best receptionists.” The blond winked and Shun smiled.

 

Seiya looked at Saori.

 

"Only if I can dance with you ..."

 

The Virginian girl blushed and nodded, smiling.

 

"I have many contacts that I need to receive, especially people linked to the Foundation.”

 

The four nodded seriously.

 

If Athena said, it’s said.

 

 

 

 

 

In his chambers, Hyoga wore an expensive suit, and Shun entered shortly after knocking on the door. The Virgo laughed when he noticed that the blond couldn’t get his tie straight.

 

"It's easy ..." He stepped closer, grabbed his tie and began to straighten it.

 

"I have problems every day ..." The bartender said, letting Shun finish.

 

When the doctor finished, Hyoga smiled and stroked his friend's face.

 

“The party's about to start, shall we?” Has invited.

 

Shun smiled and nodded.

 

 

 

 

Receiving the guests at the entrance to the hall, Athena's four saint stood together in a row, side by side. People all over the world wore their elegant suits, dresses and shiny handbags.

 

One of Asgard's servants approached Hyoga speaking Russian. Like the blond man, she was also from Siberia. He approached, drawing laughs from the swan saint.

 

Shun did not understand. The woman was blonde, lean body, and laughed at Hyoga's comments in the language. Jealous, the doctor frowned, serious.

 

When the blonde said goodbye, the Virgo said.

 

"I thought she was going to kiss you in the mouth." Lightly irritated. "It was only missing if she hangs herself on your neck ..."

 

"I have this ..." The blond commented, winking. "I attract people." He snapped.

 

Shun nudged his arm to rebuke him. Hyoga laughed and kissed him on the cheek, a long kiss.

 

“Jealous?” He asked as he stopped kissing him, teasing and laughing.

 

“Of course.” The doctor shot off, pretending to be angry.

 

Athena started a small presentation, thanking the guests for the presence.

 

Applause was heard through the huge hall.

 

Seconds later the ball began.

 

Amazons, saints and guests glided along the dance floor.

Seiya approached Saori, sitting next to strangers at a table. The goddess smiled, accepting the invitation to dance. Shiryu, drinking a glass of champagne, was talking to a lord of the maritime trade on one of the balconies of the Sanctuary. Both were not paying attention to the ball or the people dancing on the dance floor, they were distracted debating current affairs.

 

A soft song began to play, Hyoga rose, held out a hand to Shun sitting beside him on the table.

 

The virgin smiled and accepted.

 

Dancing softly, the doctor fired, staring into Hyoga's blue eyes.

 

"I always wanted to dance with you ..." The doctor said shyly.

 

"Me too, Shun.” Hyoga nodded.

 

"We could dance in the bar ... until today I don’t know why we never danced ..."

 

"I don’t know. " The barman laughed.

 

The two eyes met once more, intense. Shun broke the silence.

 

“Can I have another kiss?” He asked gently.

 

"You don’t have to ask ..." Hyoga touched the doctor's lips gently.

 

And they kissed again, saliva exchanged with taste of drink, tongues dancing in their mouths.

 

Shun stopped the kiss, sighed, frowned against his forehead.

 

"You're beautiful Shun ..." The Russian said, looking at his friend.

 

“You also, Hyoga ...”

 

"I know ..." The blond mocked.

 

Shun nudged one of his hands into his friend's chest.

 

The blond laughed, and the doctor looked at the room.

 

"People don’t stop watching us.” Shun put his hands on Hyoga's shoulders, and looked around at the guests looking at them.

 

"I would also observe ..." The blond looked up and looked back at the Virgo. "The two most beautiful saints in the Sanctuary dancing together ..." He said proudly.

Shun laughed.

 

"Stop bragging yourself ..."

 

"It's true ... Women love two men together ... even more beautiful as we ..."

 

Shun looked, the Russian girl was excited watching them dancing.

 

"The Russian girl is hypnotized.” The Virginian laughed.

 

Hyoga looked. The blonde was standing, hand on her waist, while her mouth was half open.

 

"She’s going to have sexual dreams with us ..." The bartender laughed.

 

Shun blushed and laughed.

 

“Hyoga ...”

 

"It's true ... from her expression. She’s loving watching us.” Laughed.

 

Shun smiled once more.

 

"Women love handsome men in suits, it drives her crazy ..." The bartender grabbed.

 

Shun shook his head, smiling. Hyoga was even more handsome bragging himself.

 

Their gazes met, and their bodies went against each other once more.

 

"Hyoga ..." He sighed, hypnotized.

 

The music stopped short of his gaze. Hyoga looked serious, pulled Shun's hand and led him toward his room.

 

The doctor stopped at the door, and Hyoga opened it.

 

"Sleep with me tonight, Shun.” Asked the blond, gently.

 

Shun nodded, delighted by the invitation.

 

They entered.

 

Hyoga took off his coat. Shun was even more excited to notice his friend's strong breastplate, shirt tight on his chest.

 

The blond sat on the bed, the huge bedroom window was open, and the moon was fuller than ever. It was only its brightness to illuminate the environment.

 

Shun came over, sat down next to his friend, and smiled.

 

They kissed.

 

Hyoga stroked the Virgo's face that took his hand, then kissed him. The Aquarian let the kiss go, Shun looked serious, took Hyoga's thumb to his mouth, and proceeded to suck it.

 

Slightly.

 

Hyoga was amazed at his friend's brazen looks and sneer when he sucked his finger, and was even more excited.

 

He took his finger from the doctor's mouth, and took him from a wet kiss.

 

Shun opened the shirt of the blond who smiled, letting himself be guided. The doctor sighed when he noticed Hyoga without a shirt again, a rosary round his neck.

 

Shun touched the gold chain lightly, caressing it with his fingertips.

 

Hyoga caught his gaze, gripping his chin.

 

“I want you.” The blond said.

 

Shun nodded, going against a kiss once more.

 

They stripped lightly, gently, piece by piece, between kisses and warm touches of their bodies.

 

The taste of saliva, still with traces of alcohol, mingled with the heat of their cosmos.

 

Still standing, completely naked, Hyoga caressed Shun, their erections pulsing could be felt.

 

Moist, stiff.

 

Tongue twisting tongue.

 

Shun was surrender there was no more shame.

 

With strength and delicacy, Shun held his friend's cock, Hyoga moaned at the touch, and surprised at the doctor's bold and uninhibited attitude, he moaned. Shun began to masturbate him lightly, light strokes.

 

The blond moaned more, the Virginian was open-mouthed, moaned to hear his friend surrender to his touches.

 

Holding Shun's face, Hyoga pushed him to the bed. The doctor lay down on it, turned his back, waiting for his friend to approach.

 

Hyoga smiled, positioning himself behind him. Knees against the mattress.

 

Shun waiting, smiled, the blond spit into his hand, using the saliva to gently open the doctor with two fingers. Shun groaned at the touch, and the incoming strokes.

 

Sensing that the Virgo was more relaxed, Hyoga positioned his penis and pressed slightly.

 

Shun groaned at the pain, Hyoga stroked his back, approached him, kissed him on the neck, then licked his ear, applying delicate licks. Starting the in and out movements slowly, Shun could feel the crucifix of Hyoga touching his back, along with the hot and rigid nipples of the blond.

 

Hyoga slowly accelerated when he felt that Shun was already given to him. The Virgin's groans before the thrusts drove the bartender mad.

 

Shun felt Hyoga's cock sliding in a pleasant toss and turn, feeling his friend's pubic hair touch his hip.

 

Both were moaning, panting, sweaty by the warmth of Greece.

 

Fuck it if any of them hear!

 

Hyoga pulled Shun to stand on the bed on all fours, increased his thrusts, pulling on his friend's long hair, masturbating him so that he would reach the Apex as well.

Shun jumped first, smearing the bartender's hand. It took seconds later for his Aquarian friend to empty into him.

 

Tired and sweaty.

 

They breathed together, breathless.

 

Hyoga turned to the side, taking a deep breath. He tucked the pillow under his head,

 

Shun smiled, resting his elbows on the mattress.

 

“I liked it.” Laughing.

 

Hyoga laughed, staring at the ceiling.

 

"Me too ..." He propped one of his elbows on the mattress, heading toward the Virginian's deep kiss.

 

Shun caressed his face.

 

“I want to repeat it...”

 

Hyoga smiled.

 

"You're very naughty, Doctor ..."

 

Shun laughed.

 

Hyoga laid down, giving space for the doctor to rest his face on his chest, caressing the Virgo's sweaty hair.

 

Hyoga closed his eyes slowly, Shun too.

 

They slept naked and cuddled.

 

Through the huge bedroom window, the full moon illuminated the sleeping bodies.

 

 

 

 

The sun beat lightly on the small window of the room when Shunrei got up from the bed. Disheveled and sleepy, she found Natasha watching TV in the living room.

 

"How long have you been up, dear?"

 

“I woke up early .... I'm hungry.” She looked at her pajamas, her legs dangling over the sofa.

 

"I'll make us something to eat."

 

Shunrei prepared scrambled eggs while little Natasha watched TV. The Chinese woman smiled as she watched the girl. How she liked to take care of her, to be with her husband, and his friends.

 

There was no more perfect family.

 

They tasted their breakfast, Natasha watched the distracted TV as the bell rang.

 

Shunrei was surprised.

 

Who will be?

 

He opened the door.

 

June.

 

Without delays and without sympathy, the Chinese fired.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

June smiled. She wore fair jeans and a gray tank top that highlighted her full breasts. On the shoulder a black bag, short strap, sunglasses concealed the beautiful blue eyes.

 

"I'm here to take care of you.”

 

"I don’t need you to take care of me, June.”

 

"You might not ... maybe ..." Mocked. "Natasha, yes.” The blonde pushed the Chinese easily and entered the apartment.

 

Shunrei closed the door, Natasha smiled with a spoon in her hand, pulling her attention from the TV.

 

“June!”

 

“Hi, darling!” He walked over to the little girl and kissed her cheek.

 

“You came to walk with us ?!” Lively, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Of course! Let's go, the three of us! Just the girls, what do you think?” The blonde pulled up a chair and sat down.

 

“Nice!” The little girl cheered herself.

 

Shunrei furiously watched the scene.

 

"June, we don’t need you.”

 

The serious blonde stared at the table.

 

"You may not want to, but I'm here to protect Natasha." I already talked to Shun to help taking care of her. And I don’t know if you know ... But Shiryu also asked me to take care of you.”

 

Shunrei got indignant.

 

“What?”

 

"Yeah, I talked to him while you packed his bags for the trip. He nodded and even thanked me.”

 

Shunrei got crazy.

 

“I'll call my husband now! He himself will send you away!”

 

Scared, Natasha was looking at the Chinese. June was serious, watching Shiryu's wife pick up her phone to call. The blonde worried, smiled gently at the little girl.

 

"Honey, go to the bathroom .... Go take off your pajamas for a shower, okay?"

 

Natasha smiled, left the table, and walked towards the bathroom.

 

June sat, watching Shunrei furious to call her unattended husband.

 

"He must be busy, Shunrei.”

 

The Chinese ignored it, sighed, and walked to the kitchen. She had to make tea before it grab over the Amazon's neck. Resolved to send a text message, the husband would respond when he could. Meanwhile, she would have to put up with June. She knew she would never have the physical strength to send an Athena’s amazon out of her apartment.

 

It took seconds for his cell phone to vibrate on the table.

 

When she noticed it was a message from Shiryu, she opened it, relieved.

 

 

_Sorry honey, I didn’t want to tell you before, I knew you would not accept the idea very well. It was better leaving the two of you with someone who could really protect you in Tokyo._

_I love you._

 

 

 

Shunrei gasped, but said nothing.

 

June almost laughing at the scene, got up from the table.

 

"Since you've already talked to your husband, I'm going to bath Natasha." She said calmly. "Get dress, let's take a walk, it's a beautiful day out there.

 

The blonde walked away, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Shunrei furious, stayed behind in the kitchen, squeezing the phone into her hand.

 

Outraged.

 


	14. Mom and Dad

One of Hyoga's first attitudes to wake up the next morning, was to be dazzled by the beauty of the landscape through the huge bedroom window. Just in shorts, he walked over to it, feeling the warmth of the morning coming. He noted that aspiring new saints were training hard alongside their masters, while further afield, tourists could be seen walking.

Still watching, hands propped on the porch, he can feel as Shun rose naked from the bed, hugging him. 

“Good Morning.” Said the Virgo. 

Hyoga looked back, holding the doctor's delicate arms in his chest. 

“Good Morning.” The Virgo gave him little kisses on the back, like Hyoga, he too was disheveled. 

"Shall we go down for coffee?" He asked, still hugging the blond. Admiring his tanned and turned back with his fingers. 

“Let's go!” Hyoga smiled. "Put your pants on, Doctor."

 Shun laughed. He was still naked. 

They went down the stairs, dressed in sports sheds for a huge breakfast. As the trip for many people was long, some of Saori's guests were still present the following morning, tasting their breakfast in a large hall. The Russian girl, Hyoga’s acquaintance, was at the table with Asgard's other guests as she watched Shun and Hyoga entering. 

She smiled excitedly. The Aquarian approached, while the Virginian went to look for a table. The doctor observed, not liking much of the laughter between them. When the conversation was over, Hyoga approached and pulled out a chair to sit on the table. Serving a cup of coffee for himself next. 

"This woman really has a crush on you ..." Shun said jealously, bringing a cup to his mouth. 

“Is not this.” Hyoga laughed. "She wanted to give us an invitation."

 “Invitation?” He was surprised, taking a piece of bread to his mouth. 

"Yes." He smiled. “She thinks you're cute, she asked if we couldn’t have sex one of these days ...” 

Shun, stunned, stood still, then turned his gaze to the Asgardian. The blonde girl lifted her coffee cup, as if toasting and winking. The doctor lowered his head in embarrassment. Hyoga laughed. 

"Don’t worry, I told her I was jealous, and I would not share you with anyone.” 

Shun laughed awkwardly.

 “Good!” They laughed again, Hyoga approached to kiss him, and Shun returned. 

"Let's have coffee and take a walk? It's been a long time since we've been here.” 

“Of course.” The blond said, taking a piece of cake to his mouth.

 

 

 

Walking between pillars of the Sanctuary, Hyoga and Shun admired the beauty of the ruins.

 "Remember the first time we arrived ..."

The doctor commented, watching a boy's training. 

"So many years," Hyoga said. “We almost lost our lives ...” 

They stood side by side. The Virginian watched the master and the aspirant leave, making reference to the new golden saints. They approached the seashore, on a rock and sat down. Shun watched the sun that was stronger than ever. 

“Greece is beautiful ...” 

Hyoga approached and said. 

"You're beautiful, Shun.” 

The doctor smiled and said. 

“Hyoga ... I ...” 

And he could not finish the sentence, the bartender grabbed his face and kissed him. 

"I want to be by your side ..." He broke off the kiss, held his friend's face.

 "Me too ..." Shun held Hyoga's T-shirt tightly. They kissed again, deeply. The kisses began to get more lustful, Hyoga pulled Shun behind a rock. Watching to see if there was nobody. The doctor laughed, letting himself be dragged. They clutched, taking their coats out of their coats. Shun laughed, stopping him. 

"We can’t have sex here ..." 

“It doesn’t matter if anyone sees ...” 

“If Saori sees ...” Stop. "I'll never be able to look at her face again ... No way.” 

Hyoga laughed and nodded. 

“That’s true…”

 

 

 

 

They went back to the bedroom, naked, and loved each other again. Hyoga over Shun, face to face. Kiss against kiss. Shun no longer felt the same pain as the first time, was already able to let Hyoga satisfy him quickly, groaning with each invigoration. They lulled, walked to the bath, washed then. One cleaning the other, gently swiping the sponge over their bodies, exchanging quick kisses, sometimes light kisses, sometimes wet, mixed with saliva and hot water. Already clean, Shun laid down in shorts, shirtless and slept. Hyoga, drying his hair in a white robe, aimed the Virginian lying on the bed. Finally things would be better from now on. The cell phone vibrated. He walked toward him to catch him. 

A message from Shunrei. 

Worried, he sat on the bed. 

He opened it.

_Reading this message, you must be wondering if anything happened to Natasha. Don’t worry, she’s fine and very well behaved. I need to talk to you, it's about another subject. I'm going to the bar to talk. I just ask you not to say anything to Shiryu and Shun._  


_See you tomorrow_

Hyoga frowned, stopped, and placed the cell phone on the bedside table. He looked at Shun, completely faint. He laid beside him and hugged him. Sleeping, the Virginian returned the hug. 

What did Shunrei want to talk about? 

No matter, tomorrow he would be in Tokyo, and everything would be resolved.

 

 

 Leaving the cinema inside a shopping mall in Tokyo, Natasha, Shunrei and June went down the stairs. The little girl, holding both hands, said. 

“I liked the movie so much!” 

“Me too!” June smiled. "Didn’t you like it?" Looked at Shunrei. 

"No." The Chinese said seriously. She didn’t care to be nice. June sighed and Natasha said. 

“Can I buy some candy?” She looked at the blonde. 

“Of course!" The Amazon replied, letting the girl into the candy shop straight ahead. 

Shunrei tried to stop her.

 “Natasha!” The girl ran into the store, picked up a basket in the doorway, and began to fill with the most varied sweets. June followed her through the corridors. 

"She cann’t eat so many sweets, June!" Shunrei warned, walking right behind. 

“Leave her alone, it's just today!” Indifferent.

 "Shun doesn’t like that, you know what he's like ..." She tried to warn her once more. 

"I'll explain to him later, don’t worry.” She waved his hand so Shiryu's wife wouldn’t stress herself.

 June continued to follow Natasha through the corridors, Shunrei irritated, walked to the front of the girl, and took the basket out of her hand. Natasha’s eyes filled with tears with the unexpected attitude. 

“I am responsible for her, and I say she can’t eat sweets!” She stared at the blonde. June shocked by the attitude, approached seriously and spoke softly.

 "Return the basket to her, Shunrei.”

 “No!” 

"You want to make a scene in the middle of the store?" 

“I won’t give it back!” 

June stepped closer, gripped Shunrei's arm lightly, causing a horrible pain. The blonde returned the basket to Natasha, who was happy, went walking down the corridors, filling it with candies. 

"Don’t you ever do that kind of thing again, do you understand?" The Amazon held Shunrei's arm tightly, without doing effort. 

Shunrei, watering eyes, said nothing. The blonde pushed and demanded. 

“Let's go home! I'm sick of you!” 

“I go where I want ...” 

“Shut up!”  Shouted.

 Shunrei tried to pull away, but she was still trapped by June's hand.

 "You go to the car while we're finishing here, understand?"

She demanded, still squeezing the wrist of the Chinese. Shunrei tried to pull away but couldn’t. Until the Amazon calmly set her free. Shiryu's wife turned her back and walked out into the parking lot. June looked at the box of the store, the woman was startled by the scene. 

“I’m sorry.”  The blonde said. 

The shocked woman, counting coins behind the counter, said nothing.

 

 

 

They arrived home after a few hours, several bags in their hands. They dropped their purchases and the car key on the table when June looked at Natasha. 

“Let's go to sleep?” She looked at the girl. 

“Let's go! But I want to read a story before!”

 “Of course! Put your pajamas on, okay?” The blonde smiled. Natasha nodded, went to the bedroom and dressed, lying under the blanket, book in hand, waiting for the amazon.

Seconds later, June sat next to her to read the book chosen by the girl. The bedroom door was open. Shunrei in the kitchen listened to the story as she prepared tea with a headache pill. 

June finished reading and said. 

“It's time for you to sleep.” 

“But Mom always let me watch a little more TV ...” 

June looked serious. Taking advantage of the girl's cue. 

"Natasha ... darling ..." She avoided it but continued right away. "Do you think Shun is a woman?" 

"I guess ..." Confused by the question that seemed to have an obvious answer. 

"Do you think Shun is a girl, who is your mother?" 

“And it's not?” She didn’t understand. 

June shook her head. 

"Shun is a boy, a man.”

 Natasha arched her brows. 

What was June talking about? 

"Let's make a deal, me and you?"  The blonde proposed. 

Natasha nodded cheerfully. 

“Yes!” 

"Maybe from now on, you call Shun Daddy and I Mom? Makes more sense, doesn’t it? 

The little girl didn’t understand anything. She was confused. It made no sense what June was talking about. 

Shunrei from the kitchen, was outraged after hearing the proposal made by the saint. Furious, she left the kitchen and screamed as she entered the room. 

“Get out of my house!” Natasha was startled by the unexpected attitude. June was serious, got out of bed.

 “What is it?”

 "Didn’t you hear? Get out of my house!” She pointed to the bedroom door.

 The blonde looked at Natasha and said. 

"Sleep, sweety, I have to talk to Shunrei.” 

The Chinese ran to June to slap her. The Amazon laughed, holding it with one hand, pulling it out very easily. 

“Stop making a scene! Why do you hate me so much?”

She released her in the middle of the room. 

“Because you're annoying, you want to ruin our family!” Shunrei shouted.

 “Ruin? What do you mean?"The blonde didn’t understand.

"Stop trying to get involved with Shun!"

June laughed, a loud laugh, as if the Chinese really were telling a joke. 

“To steal? From who?” Ironic. 

Shunrei stopped, serious. 

"As far as I know, he's not married ..." The blonde said.

 Shunrei turned away, walking toward the kitchen. 

There was no answer.

 June followed her and commented. 

"I didn’t do anything for you to hate me like this ..."

 "You don’t understand that Shun and Hyoga…" The Chinese woman was nervous, almost desperate. 

"No." The blonde said, strong and firm. 

The Chinese woman was surprised, watching. The blonde continued, determined. 

"Shun is single, and I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm fighting for the person I love!” She spoke loudly, with conviction. 

“Get out of his life, please!” Shiryu's wife begged. 

"On the day he asks, I'll leave. Until then, I'll fight for him! I don’t give up easily. And I'm not stealing him from anyone!” 

Shunrei's mouth fell open. 

The woman was strong. 

"Tell me, what am I doing wrong?" June looked at her, convicted.

 Shunrei bowed his head. 

There was no answer yet. 

"I knew ..." June sighed. 

The Chinese stared again. 

"That's not why I'm going to let you confuse Natasha and ..." 

Then the door opened suddenly. Shiryu carrying the bags, entered. June smiled. 

“Good evening, Shiryu! How was the trip?” Nice. 

"Good." He said. “What’s going on?” 

Shunrei looked at her husband. 

“Send her away! Now!” His wife walked to the kitchen. Shiryu stayed behind. The blonde took the bag on the couch and said. 

"I'm going, Shunrei is very nervous. You'd better talk to her.” 

Shiryu nodded, dropped his bags on the floor and politely opened the door for the Amazon to leave. When he closed, he walked to the kitchen. Shunrei was furious. 

"I don’t want her here anymore, do you understand?" Cried the wife. Shiryu approached, holding the face of the Chinese. 

"It's all right, honey, I'm already here, what happened?" Making his wife look at him.

 "I just don’t want her here!" She shouted, trying to pull away from her husband's affection. The Librian looked serious.

 "I can’t forbid her to come ..." He sighed. 

“What?” The Chinese were indignant. 

Shiryu sighed, folded his arms and leaned against the sink.

"She's Shun's friend ... or whatever she is ..."

 "She's just a friend, that's all!" The Chinese said.

 "Honey ... we don’t know ... what we have are just assumptions.” He tried to remedy it.

 “Hyoga and Shun are a family, not jus ...”

"Shunrei ..." He took her face once more. "Shun is my friend, if the two are together ... or will be ..." He stopped. “I can’t send my friend's girlfriend away!”

“They are not!” She let go, walking into the living room. 

"Okay ... but nothing prevents them from being together ..." He followed her. "So, try to get on with it." 

“I am not obliged!” 

Shiryu sighed. I was tired. 

"What did she do to you?" Shunrei stopped. 

Thought. Nothing came to mind. 

Shiryu approached, caressing her. 

"Shun is my friend, and no matter who he chooses, I won’t distance from him, I can’t. He looked into her eyes. "I'll do my best for her not coming here ... but ... please, when she's with Shun, try to be kind!"

Shunrei was disgusted.  

"I'll call Hyoga and tell him everything!" Sitting on the couch, arms crossed.

"Honey, will you please promise not to tell Hyoga anything?" He sat down beside her, stroking his wife's hair.

"We have nothing to do with it!"

Shunrei lowered her head, serious.

"All right ..." She sighed.  “Sorry, I'm nervous.”

Shiryu nodded.

 “I'm going to take a shower, we can order food from that restaurant you love!”

He offered to see if she was encouraged.

Shunrei smiled, nodding. Her husband kissed her, turned his back on his wife, and walked to the bathroom.

Natasha, brave, slipped out of her bedroom wearing pajamas and stared at the Chinese on the couch.

"Shunrei, why do you keep fighting with June?" Angry. “She is my best friend!”

The Chinese laughed and disguised.

"It's just that I'm jealous ..." She pulled the little girl by the little hands. "I thought I was your best friend ..." She smiled.

Natasha pulled her hands together, angry.

"You never asked for us to best friends!"

She went back to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Shunrei sighed, rubbing her face with both hands.

When she noticed that she was alone again, she got up and picked up the cell phone on the table.

On her back, she leaned against the sink at the same time, taking care to see if her husband would see her.

She quickly sent Hyoga a message.


	15. June

Many people don’t believe in love at first sight, but for June, there was no more absolute truth.

 

She never knew her parents, she used to dream that one day she would be able to meet them, despite spending the first years of her life in an orphanage. She had no idea who they were, but nothing prevented the Amazon from dreaming. The comments of many, induced June to believe in the image of who they might be. Probably European or North American. After all, June had physical traits of that region.

 

But she woke up, and it was only a dream.

She never found her parents. Arrived on Andromeda Island very little. Albion, her master, had been nothing but kind to receive her. The first days were lonely, and sad, she played with her imaginary friends, until Leda and Spica arrived. She did not like them much, but it was better than being alone. Shortly afterwards, her life would change completely. June finally met the person she loved the most. 

Shun. 

He arrived on a ship from Japan. 

She, Master Albion, Leda, and Spica, were on the quay to receive him. The little one arrived scared, backpacking, seemed to have wept the whole way. Always very kind, Albion knelt in front of the little boy and hugged him. 

"Welcome, Shun."

June watched the scene, the little one wrapped his arms around the master's neck, startled, tears streamed down. 

Shun looked fragile and beautiful. Albion stood up and glared at the aspiring saints. 

"Shun, this is June.” He looked at the little girl who smiled.

"And these are Leda and Spica.” 

Shun sad, greeted.

Leda and Spica exchanged glances of contempt.

 “Hello.” June excitedly approached. “Don’t worry. We're going to be friends!” 

Shun nodded sadly. 

Albion showed it all, and for lack of space, Shun and June shared the same place in the early years. The little girl took him to see the Island. Shun did nothing but cry through the corners. The Amazon only looked at him, and still immature by age, said nothing. 

Shun suffered a lot in the early years of training, picked up easily, and never defended himself.  Albion and June stared sadly at the suffering of the little Virgo. The blonde always defended him, whoever was. If they dared to hurt him, the Amazon was there to defend. 

One day, children in the city dared to try to hurt him, June appeared. After that, no one on the Island ever dared approach Shun, they knew the Amazon would never allow it. When they were teenagers, the Virgo took a Spica beating in one of the trainings. With his mouth bleeding, June led him to the small hut, and treated him, taking care of his bruised lips. The Amazon worried commented. 

"I've been thinking about saying this for a long time ..." She shook her head, seeing that Shun's face was completely bruised. 

The Virginian looked, waiting for what she was going to say next. 

"Stop trying to be a saint, Shun.” She dropped the cloth over a bowl of water. 

The aspiring Andromeda saint just shook his head, trying to disengage his friend, heading toward the window that let the sun in. The blonde sat on the bed and begged once more. 

"Please, Shun ..." 

The Virgo on his back only shook his head.

Then he looked at the blonde on the bed, pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her, holding her hands. 

"I promised my brother, June.” 

"You can break promises, Shun!" The blonde squinted.

She did not want her friend to die. The Virgo shook his head in denial. 

June in tears hugged him. 

Smiling, Shun returned the hug.    

 

 

 

The day for the battle for the Andromeda's armor arrived, and June's friend was ready.

Beside him, seafront, was his master, and though he said nothing, he could not hide the apprehension of observing the most delicate of his pupils in the water, bound to a rock by chains, in the same way that the princess Andromeda had been arrested when suffering the sacrificial. 

Then there was an explosion, and both Athena's saints collided. 

Shun had managed to free himself. He was not the weak one everyone thought. June smiled to see that her friend had left intact. 

She ran and hugged him, happy.    

 

 

 

Unfortunately, one of the most painful days has come. They went to the ground, Shun was there to say goodbye to his friend. She smiled, eyes glinting behind the mask. She wanted to hug him, ask to stay and not participate in any tournament. But the friend was resistant to the idea. Always claiming that he had made a promise to his brother.

“Goodbye, June.” The blonde sighed, hidden tears streamed down, Shun smiling, left. 

She wanted to say that she loved him. But she did not have the courage. 

And so Shun entered the ship, leaving for the east. 

The Amazon was left behind, feeling empty.  

 

 

 

 A few days passed, but June could not get her friend out of her head. In all the activities she performed, Shun was always in her thoughts. 

Everything was quiet until Leda knocked on the door of the house.

 "Let's go to the bar and drink… watch some TV." He invited the companion from the Island. 

The blonde nodded quietly, they walked up against Spica, smiling, legs resting loosely on the table. 

There was a newspaper about her. 

"Look who's on the cover of the paper today ..." Devilish, Spica glanced at the paper.

 June held up the pages of the stamped headline.  

 

**_Current days; Year 61 of the Showa Era_**

**_Wednesday, September 10, 1986._ **

**_THE GREATEST TOURNAMENT OF ALL TIMES WILL BEGIN_ **

**_5th day of the Galactic Tournament_ **

**_Andromeda Shun X Unicorn Jabu_   **

 

Gagging at the newspaper with both hands, June said nothing. 

"He’s going to die quickly." Spica mocked, bringing a glass of beer to his mouth. 

The bar owner turned the TV on behind a counter. The chosen channel, the broadcast of the Tournament. 

The blonde and her companions looked at each other. 

There was the Andromeda saint, so handsome.

Already put in the arena to fight. The female scream echoed in the audience. 

"Envy ..." Spica said. "Just because the girls like ..."

Leda pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Because I do not want to be weak like him ..." 

June stared, serious, almost furious. 

"Be careful Leda ..." Spica shifted in his chair. "His protector is next door ..." 

The indignant blonde turned her back and walked away.   

 

 

 

 

Days passed and Shun never got in touch. The blonde called, left a message in the mansion, but the Virgo never returned. Eventually she became aware that he was involved with the Sanctuary, and had faced enemies alongside other bronze saints. Nervously, she ran to Albion. 

"We will not be involved in this."

The master said on a rock, wearing his armor and looking out at the sea. 

"But master ..." She begged, also wearing her armor. "I believe in Shun.” He interrupted, looking at her. "Let's keep a neutral position on all this.” 

It was not long before they were attacked, Milo of Scorpio appeared by the master of the Sanctuary. In seconds he dominated the Island, killing Albion.  June, Leda and Spica managed to escape. Desperate, the saint went to Shun to try to stop him but failed the attempt once again. She woke up at the Kido mansion, and stayed there for a while. The Athenian reincarnation steward did nothing but make her stay in Tokyo horrible. 

She decided to leave, leaving the world outside. 

Asia, Europe, America. 

Meeting new people, sleeping with new people. Shun never left her mind, even when she was in bed with other men who adored her and praised her.

 “You are very beautiful.” The handsome man, naked beside her on the bed, commented. Sitting, black lingerie on her cheekbone, June swallowed her cigarette. Nothing answered. Just looked out the window of some European hotel room. And so she walked the world. Trying to love again, trying to meet other people. 

But ... Shun. 

Until one day, sitting on a bed, she opened a memory album. There was a photo of her and her friend in a village. On this day, Shun told June that they would always be friends and that if she needed it, he would always be by her side. 

Was there no chance? In fact, she had never talked to her friend about a possibility. 

Why not? She was beautiful, a servant of Athena like him. They could be the perfect couple. 

Telephone on the nightstand next to the bed. Dialed for the airport. She would go to Tokyo and nothing would stop her. 

She tried to call the Kido mansion, but they could not pass information to strangers. She decided to go there, she had not heard from her friend in years. She came forward, clad in chameleon armor to command respect and confidence. 

"Could I talk to…?" She struggled to remember the goddess's human name. "Miss ... Kido?" 

The security guard standing, suit, sunglasses, hands folded in front, replied earnestly. 

"Miss Kido is not here. Go away.”

"And who's responsible?"

"It’s not your concern, go away." The Amazon walked two steps forward.

Another nervous security interrupted. 

"We'll let you in."

 “You are crazy…” 

"She's an Amazon, we can not stop her." 

Security, seriously, he nodded. He held a Walkie Talkie, and June heard him say. 

"Mr. Jabu?" 

“Yes.” The voice of the unicorn saint had been heard. 

"There's a woman out here.” Said “She's an Amazon. Her name is June.” 

A silence of a few seconds had been heard.

 “Let her in.” 

June climbed the grand staircase of the mansion. The eighties decor she knew gave way to more modern decor. One of the maids escorted her to the office where the man in charge of the mansion was. Seated behind an elegant armchair, on his desk, Jabu wore an expensive suit. 

“Good Morning.” The unicorn said.

“Good Morning.” The blonde approached the desk. 

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Shun.” Jabu raised his eyebrows. 

“He is not here.” June was surprised.

“I knew he lived here ...” Jabu rose from his chair, shaking his head. 

"You're very misinformed."

He walked to the window, hands in his pockets.

"Shun lives in Tokyo, but many years ago he left the mansion.”

He looked back out of the window to look at the Amazon.

"Where is he living now?" 

"He's a doctor and lives in an apartment here in Tokyo.”

She smiled.

“Doctor?” She smiled.  “It’s so him! He could not have chosen a better profession.” 

Jabu smiled, too.

"Yes ..." The unicorn nodded.

“But actor or model would also look good.”

Thoughtful. June smiled back.

“It would.”

Screams were heard from behind the office door, June looked up to try to find the voice.

Jabu, indifferent, sighed. 

“It's Tatsumi.”

He walked to the door, opening it.

“He’s sick.” The door had been opened, and the old butler, pajamas, was barely able to stop standing on the cane, entered. 

"You let these people in!" He cried, saliva flowing through his mouth.

"My Lord Mitsumasa would be outraged!" 

Jabu approached him, took him by the arm, and made the old man sit on the sofa in the office.

"It's okay, Tatsumi.” He calmed him down. "She is an Amazon in the service of Miss Kido.” 

June shocked at the deplorable scene of the old man in front of him commented. 

"He seems very ill." She looked at him with only a glance.

“Yeah, age and many problems are coming.” Jabu seriously nodded.

"I do not feel sorry for people like him.” The blonde said indifferently.

 The new head of the Kido mansion shrugged. 

“Me neither.”   

 

 

 

 

She walked for hours until she found an apartment to live in.

But before that, she decided to go to the address Jabu had given her. 

The hospital where Shun worked. 

She stopped at the entrance.

She did not dare to enter. Better to find a place to live first, she thought.   

 

 

 

An elderly lady owned one of the apartments June was interested in. The blonde knocked on the door, and she nice, answered. 

“Good Morning.” The old, low-grown woman smiled. 

The Amazon smiled.

"It's about the apartment next door.”

The old woman explained everything, even told that she lived alone as the blonde. The first few days were very knowledgeable for both of them. They passed together, and when the old lady needed it, June always helped her. 

"I would like my daughter to be as considerate as you."

Said the lady next to her in the supermarket. The blonde smiled, helping to load the groceries when they left the establishment. 

"Where is she now ... your daughter?" Curious. 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, sad. 

“Don’t you know?”  She’s was surprised.

How does a mother didn’t know where the daughter was?

"My children have forgotten me, my dear.” She sighed. 

June frowned, serious. 

"I wish I had a father and a mother to look after me. I'm an orphan.” She blew out. 

"I can adopt you." The old lady laughed. 

“I accept. We can adopt each other.”  Laughed. 

And the days passed, and June had not given up on the idea of finding Shun. 

However, it lacked the courage to go to the hospital. 

"Why did you come to live in Tokyo?" The old woman asked, serving a plate for June at her house. 

The blonde, drinking coffee, sighed and said. I want to find a boy. She smiled. The old lady smiled back. 

"A boy ..." She smiled in amusement.

"And this boy is also in love with you, right?" 

The blonde took a thump. She stopped and smiled awkwardly. Embarrassed, nothing answered.

"If he is not, he must be very foolish to lose a young woman as beautiful and intelligent as you ..."

She winked at the old Japanese woman. 

The Amazon smiled and continued.

 “His name is Shun. He’s a wonderful person.” She smiled, in love. 

“Like you.” The old lady smiled, too.

 June, happy for the compliment, just smiled back. 

And the two continued the friendship. The old lady was the mother June didn’t have, and June was the surrogate daughter. 

Even one day she confessed being sick.

 "Sometimes I think I'd better be dead ..." She sighed after finishing lunch at a restaurant. 

“Don’t say that. A person like you has a lot to live on.” June wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. 

"What's the point of living if I'm alone?" Sad. 

"You're not alone.” She held the old hand.

"I'll be by your side, always."

 “Thank you my dear.” She smiled, eyes watering. 

June ended up clinging deeply to the neighbor who was renting her apartment. Beside the young lady, the old lady was not alone. They kept each other company as mother and daughter.  

Everything would change, June had someone to care for. The mother she never had. 

Until she found the poor woman hanged in the bathroom. 

How guilty she felt. 

Sometimes the human being asked for help by small gestures.    

 

 

Walking slowly, June found a house in the middle of a forest. A paved path led her to the door. The cold began to grow stronger and the autumn leaves covered the ground. She knocked lightly on the door twice. 

Seconds later it was opened by a woman the same age as June, in civilian clothes. 

"It's been a while, Shaina.” The blonde smiled. 

The silver Amazon smiled without the mask. 

"The same goes for me, June.”

 The falling leaves could be seen through the window reflecting the late afternoon sun. Sitting at the table, the blonde watched Shaina on her back to make coffee.

 "I heard you've been in town for a long time, why didn’t you visit us first?"

The silver Amazon looked at her as she poured two cups of coffee. 

The blonde was surprised. 

“Did you visit us?” In the plural, June thought. 

“Yes, it is...” And Shaina was interrupted, the door to the house opened.

Aldebaran and Yoshino came in carrying groceries. The blonde understood immediately.

 "Oh ..." She smiled. “Good afternoon!”

Aldebaran greeted cheerfully. 

"My mother spoke very highly of you.” She approached, making the Japanese reference. June nodded and father and daughter left the kitchen. They spent the remaining hours talking about the past, until Shaina amended.

 “Why are you living in Japan?” She drank the coffee from the cup, then sat down in front of her friend. 

The blonde stared, determined.

 "I'm here to fight for my goals.” 

Shaina looked, serious, almost laughing. 

"Goals ..." She smiled, amused. "You mean, Shun?"

 The blonde looked serious. 

"How did you ..." She stopped. 

“Everyone knows!” Laughed. She rose from the table toward the kitchen to pour more coffee. The blonde lowered her head awkwardly and smiled. 

Shaina continued. 

"You knew Hyoga and Shun were in Greece ..." She raised her eyebrows. “Together?” 

The blonde stared at her sadly but answered firmly. 

“Yes.” 

"Then why do you insist?" Seriously, the Amazon questioned it bluntly. 

So that was it.

 Shainna had invited her to lecture.

 "Is that what you invited me for? To warn me they are ...” Starting to get angry. 

"It was not just for that ..." She shook her head. "I wanted to see you June, it's been a long time ..." 

"Then let's change the subject." Serious. 

"June, I consider you an intelligent woman ..." She sighed, returning to the table. “You're going to get hurt ...” 

The blonde, serious, stared at the mug she held with both hands on the table. She looked inside. The coffee was over.

 She got up from her chair. 

“I'm leaving.” She put the bag on her shoulder.  “I thought you wanted to see me.” 

"I want to talk to you, June.” The snake saint stood up, begging her to wait. "I don’t want my friends getting hurt.” 

"Your friends ..." She laughed. "You mean Hyoga and Shun?"

 “All of you.”  Worried. 

The blonde sighed.

 "I didn’t travel here to leave Shun for someone else!" She changed her voice. 

"You left him many years ago ..." She shook her head. 

The blonde looked, irritated, but said nothing. 

"Ask Aldebaran ..." She pointed to the husband who served himself a mug of coffee. "He saw them together in the Sanctuary ..." 

June, watery eyes, said. 

“I'm leaving.”

 "No, June ..." Desperate. 

"Don’t call me trying to convince me to give it up!"

 “It's all right.” She sighed, shaking her head. "I hope you and no one gets hurt by it." Warned. 

The blonde turned her back, opened the door and left, beating her then. 

Shaina called her, but it was late.

 The blonde was far away. 

Crying and angry, June sat on a stone bench amidst trees that dropped leaves on the floor. 

Tears were flowing. 

She sobbed. 

Wiped her face with both hands. 

No matter, she loved Shun too much to lose him. 

Her cell vibrated slightly.

 Text message. 

Unknown number. 

That's weird... 

She opened it.  

 

  
_Meet me at the bar. I want to talk to you._

_Hyoga._    

 

 

June looked serious. 

Head up, she put the cell phone in her pocket.

She walked proudly. 

Ready to fight. 

He wants a fight, then he will have it. 

She hadn’t played dirty until now. 

But if she had to.

She would.  


	16. Lie

On the way back to Japan, Shun slept beside his friend watching him. Hyoga was in love, and he didn't tire of observing the beauty that was the Virginian resting in the seat of the airplane. The doctor was lying on his side, tired. A lock of hair fell over his face, Hyoga withdrew. 

He loved the Andromeda Saint. 

And he would protect him at any cost. 

Now, with everything that had happened between them, nothing better than to settle a life for them two, he thought while he looked out the window of the private jet. 

Everything would be solved. 

He had already planned. 

Only a few details remained to be resolved. 

And even today he would talk to June and solve the situation. 

He would put an end to something.

 

 

 

From above, through the private jet window, the new golden saints were already able to watch little Natasha waving beside Shunrei in the courtyard of the Kido’s mansion. When the plane landed, Shun and Hyoga ran in synchrony to kiss the girl and hug her. 

“I missed you guys!” The little girl wrapped her arms around both parents, kissing them. The Aquarian caressed the girl's face, and looked at Shunrei who was hugging her husband. 

"Did she really behave?" 

Shunrei nodded, smiling.

Shun picked up his daughter and said. 

"Let's eat out to celebrate our return!" Stared Hyoga who nodded at once.

"But first, I want to show you something." The blond smiled as they walked to the car parked on the yard.

Natasha and Shun looked at each other, entering the limousine that would take them home. 

“It's a surprise.” Hyoga sat down beside his daughter in the backseat. 

“Surprise?” The virginian asked. 

The bartender nodded, smiling.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the Andromeda’s saint apartment, Hyoga invited them to walk up to the top of the building, after dropping their bags on the floor. Shun and Natasha, holding hands, only followed. With the key in hand, the Aquarian opened the door of an elegant already furnished penthouse. Shun widened his eyes and asked. 

“What is it?” Surprised by the size of the place. 

Hyoga mocked.

“A penthouse.” 

Shun laughed. 

“I know it's a penthouse!” 

Hyoga nodded. “It's furnished.” He paused and stared. “For us.” 

Shun gaped at him. Little Natasha began to run over inside to get to know it. 

“U ... us?” He stammered. 

Hyoga approached, kissing him. 

“Yes.” He touched the Virgo's face.

 Shun held the hands that caressed his face.

He smiled with teary eyes, joking.

 Hyoga kept looking at his friend.

“I already bought it before we went to Greece ...” Shy.

 Shun gaped and awkwardly decided to play.

 "How do you know I'd take it?" He winked.

 “I would sell if you didn't want to!” He was indifferent.

 Shun laughed and hugged him.

 "Only you, Hyoga!"

 The blond smiled.

 “Do you accept?”

 “Of course!” Laughed.

 “That’s nice! Because I had to borrow money from the Foundation!

 They both laughed.

 Little Natasha approached excitedly.

 “There is a huge toy room!”

 “Did you like it?” Hyoga smiled.

 The little girl hugged him.

 “I love you, daddy!”

 The blond caught her in his lap.

 “Me too!”

 Shun wiped the tears, things would finally be right.

 The Aquarian hugged him.

 “Happy?”

"So much!” He smiled through tears. In the lap of the father, the small Natasha fired. 

“I'm hungry!” Hyoga and Shun laughed, and the blond said.

 "We're going toeat out tonight! You guys eat something here.”The little girl came down from his lap. "I need to solve some business at the bar."

 “Business meeting? "The Virginian began to walk through the new house.

 "Yes, with one person only.” He disguised himself. 

Shun frowned, leaned against the open window that reflected the afternoon light. 

“With whom?” 

Hyoga stepped closer and leaned back, looking down the street. 

“Nobody important.” 

 

 

 

June looked at herself in the mirror. 

She was beautiful. 

And she knew that. 

She dressed.

Tight jeans, boots and her leather jacket.

Shoulder bag. 

Winter was already coming, and December and its festivities were near. 

And to celebrate. 

She wanted Shun by her side.

Not just like the friend of the Andromeda Island. 

And today she would solve that. 

Walking through the streets of Tokyo, she could observe how beautiful the city was, even with all the movement that occupied it.

People from all over the world were hurrying back and for. 

The Vidianu Bar was already nearby.

She would talk to Hyoga. 

Whatever it cost. 

 

 

 

Almost as she entered, the Amazon came upon Shunrei coming out of the doorway. The Chinese stared with contempt. June wanted to say hello, but the housewife walked straight in front of her. Now she understood. Shiryu's wife had said something to Hyoga. She went into the bar. Hyoga was in uniform, a tiara in his hair, looking up as she entered. Stunning look, drying a glass. 

They both looked at each other.

The Amazon entered, head held high. 

The bartender, proud head too. 

June sat on the counter, and Hyoga commented. 

"I heard you like Whiskey a lot." He poured a glass of ice and dragged it to her. 

"I heard you make awesome drinks." She held the cigarette, Hyoga helped her light it. 

“Smoking? So nineties ... “ Mocked. 

June smiled and shrugged. 

The Jack Daniels’ bottle was next to the counter, the blonde looked at the English lyrics, language she didn't understand.

"Why did you call me?"

Still looking at the bottle. Hyoga stared, seriously. 

"I think we can talk straight out." He put his hands on the counter.

 “Of course.” She dropped the smoke. 

“Why are you here? Tokyo does not seem like a good place for you ...” 

The blonde shook her head, laughing. 

"Where Shun is, that's a good place for me.” She shot the cigarette honestly, looking ironic. 

From the kitchen, sweeping, Shura only frowned at the sincerity of both. Hyoga stared at her seriously. 

June was not afraid, swallowed again, and let out the smoke. 

No one was afraid of threats. 

“I'll be direct.” Hyoga stared. “Get out of Shun’s life.”

June was serious, without changing her expression, swallowed her cigarette one more time, and puffed as she said it. 

“No.” 

The blond got irritated.

She did not seem to be afraid of him.

 "What do you want, June?" Furious. 

"It’s not your concern."  Rude. 

Hyoga sighed, decided to be even more direct. 

“Stay away from my family.” Altered vouice. 

“Your family? You mean Shun and Natasha?” She shook her head, laughing. "I'll just leave when Shun tells me to." She took a sip. "You ..." She countered. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

 "I am a golden saint!" Tried to use the hierarchy to threaten it. 

June laughed. 

"So as Shun." Not afraid of the threat. "Shun doesn't want anything to do with you." He stared.  “We are together! We spent all this time in Greece.”  He tried to hurt her. 

The blonde swallowed. She held the glass, looking away angrily. 

"We’re going to live in the same penthouse.” The blond continued. “And he accepted without thinking twice.”

 The Amazon wanted to cry, but she was stronger. 

It was now or never.

 She put his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter, stood up, and stared.

 "Then you don’t mind sharing him with me." Serious and firm. 

Hyoga frowned. 

He didn't understand. 

“Share?” 

“Yes.” She nodded firmly. 

“What do you mean by that?” Furious. June glanced once more.

 "That he was with me long before he went to bed with you!"

 The blond frowned, shocked.

 “What?”

 "Didn’t you hear it?" She leaned against the counter.

"I'll make it clear to you." She smiled wryly. "We were already having sex long before you went to bed with him!"

 Unbelieving, Hyoga shook his head in denial.

 “Don’t you believe?” Foolish and convinced.

 Hyoga watched. The blonde was not nervous, and was firm in her speech.

 “Don’t worry.” She adjusted her bag on the shoulder. "I don’t mind sharing him with you if it's just sex."

 Outraged, Hyoga shouted.

 “Get out of my bar!” He pointed to the door. "And stay away from my daughter!"

 June, just outside, leaned against the door and smiled.

 "If she's with Shun, I won’t."

 Hyoga glared angrily.

 The blonde came out proudly.

 When she was far from the bar, she hurried off towards the next bus stop, where she leaned.

 Nervous, breathing deeply.

 Reflecting on the lie she had just invented.

 

 

 

In a shop in downtown Tokyo, Natasha and Shun shopped for the new house. After finishing, father and daughter passed in front of a flower shop. The virginian looked, decided to go in and buy a bouquet for Hyoga. Little Natasha helped to choose, and as they walked out the door, she asked.

 "Are you really going to live with us, Mom?" Shun nodded cheerfully. “Of course!” He smiled excitedly. 

And father and daughter went hand in hand, going home. 

Happy as ever. 

It was all settled. 

Finally, they would be a family.

 

 

 

Having sex? 

Together for a long time? 

This can’t be true! 

But... 

What if it was? 

Standing in front of the window, Hyoga reflected on June's last words.

_He was with me a long time ago._

 Shun wouldn’t go to bed with me if he was with her, even if it was just sex ...

 He isn't like that.

 He sighed.

 Crossed arms.

 When he got home, he would question him.

 He stopped, looked out the window once more.

 A couple of foreigners were arguing in English in the middle of the street.

 But what if it was true?

 If they were together?

 He began to remember the moments when he found them.

 Shun arriving at night, kneaded clothes, messy hair, cigarette smell.

 The two leaving the bar for dinner.

 Shun sleeping in her house.

 The night at the ballad.

 Had something happened and he didn’t know?

 Don’t.

 However.

June was so convinced.

He shook his head.

He had to get this straight.

 

 

The door to the penthouse opened, Shun and Natasha entered. The little girl ran into the bedroom, and the smiling doctor found Hyoga dressed in his work uniform, arms crossed, admiring the movement of the street.  He approached delicately, smiling, extending the flowers to the Aquarian. 

"They're for you." Hyoga seriously looked at him, still with his arms folded. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Shun still holding the flowers. 

"Of course, Hyoga.” Smiling. 

Bluntly, he put his hands in his pocket and stared. 

“Okay then.”  Stared serious. He took a step forward and said. "Send June away.” 

Shun frowned. 

“Excuse me?” Got surprised by the sudden request. 

“Stay away from June!” He changed his voice. 

The Virginian was shocked. 

"Why are you asking me this, Hyoga?" 

The blond looked away again. 

"I don’t like her, she does nothing but intrude in our family!" 

Shun looked serious. 

Head down.

Hyoga returned the question, looking at him again.

"So you're going to send her away or not?" Altered voice. 

The Virgo looked at him in shock. 

Sad, he sighed.

He looked serious and firm, saying. 

“No.” The blond, gaping and furious, asked. 

“What?!”

 Shun walked slowly, with a sad look, still holding the bouquet.

 "That's what you heard. I won’t send her away from me.”Firm. 

Hyoga swallowed and fired angrily. 

"You two are fucking, aren’t you?" 

Shun, shocked, just stared. 

He couldn’t answer such an absurd question. 

"Are you going to answer or not?" He insisted, already shouting. 

The Virginian, offended, bowed his head. 

How could Hyoga think he was sleeping with his friend? 

The bartender looked at the doctor, he didn’t answer. 

He was upset.

 He insisted. 

"Answer, Shun. Are you and June having an affair ?!” 

The Virgo lifted his head. 

"I won’t answer that." Hyoga, gaping, filled his eyes with tears. 

Shun, furious, looked at him. 

How can Hyoga think that? 

The blond turned his back. 

“I got it.” He shook his head. "I think you'd better get out of here then." Angry. 

The doctor filled his eyes with tears. 

Head down, he went out carrying the flowers, opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

Hyoga, crying, stood at the window. 

Little Natasha left the room running. 

“Dad?” Desperate. “What happened?” 

The Aquarian burst into tears at the window. 

How could I be so idiot?

 


	17. Party

Snow covered Tokyo's long streets, while passers-by flooded the city's paths with its swift steps, were covered in warm winter clothing. Sitting in his bartender uniform, head down, red eyes, Hyoga drank a sip one behind the other, beside the Jack Daniels' bottle on the table.

The bar was empty, and Mama was his only company.

Stopped, hand on waist, pink winter coat, already completely ready to leave, Hyoga’s clerk fired.

"So, he said he wasn't going to send her away?"

The Aquarian nodded slowly.

The employee sighed, pulled the chair and sat down in front of the boss, hands on the table.

"I don’t know what to say ..." She sighed, taking the bottle and drinking straight from it. "I just don’t think the doctor would do such a thing ..."

Hyoga looked with the red eyes.

His friend stared.

"You know him better than I do ..." Serious. "Tell me ... is he capable of doing this? Being with you and her at the same time?”

Hyoga stared, stopped and thought, looking at the contents of the glass.

He just shook his head and said.

“No.”

The transvestite stared.

“So, what's the problem?” Lightly irritated.

The boss got up from the table, wiped his tears with both hands, emptied the rest of the contents of the bottle into the glass, drank, stared, and said.

“June.”

The clerk stared, still sitting.

"You're much more upset because he didn’t want to send her away ..." She shook her head. "Deep down you know the truth ..."

Hyoga looked serious.

Mama was right.

The barman walked to the door, the snow was falling intensely on the street.

"Since this woman arrived, our life has turned into hell.” He said, without looking up from the window glass.

Mama rubbed her temples.

"Talk to the doctor, Hyoga.” She looked still sit.

The blond shook his head without looking up from the window.

“No.” Serious.

The transvestite sighed, rising from the table, placing the chair beneath it.

“I need to prepare everything for New Year.” She took the bag from behind the bar counter. "My family is coming ... I mean ... what's left of it." She smiled wryly. Some of Mama's family never accepted her new life as a woman.

Hyoga nodded, serious.

"I'm closing, there are no more clients for today.”

Little Natasha left the kitchen.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" She smiled, wearing her winter coat herself.

The bartender smiled sadly.

“Let's go out to eat wherever you want, honey!”

The little girl smiled excitedly, going ahead and opening the door.

 

 

 

They came running with their burrows and coats in an ice cream shop, always trying to escape the snow. They both laughed inside the place. Yumi, the cashier that was in love with Shun and already knew Natasha, approached when they sat at the table.

“Hi, Natasha! Good afternoon, sir!” She smiled, holding a cell phone to write down the request.

Hyoga greeted, the girl said.

“The usual.” Trying to sound mature.

Dad and the attendant laughed. Hyoga and the girl waited as the girl approached with a tray carrying two huge ice-cream bowls.

“Here it is.” Yumi dropped the glasses in front of them.

Hyoga nodded. Natasha began to eat with a spoon. The clerk held the tray over her chest and asked curiously.

"How's your mother, Natasha?" Smiling.

Hyoga felt a pain in the chest remembering Shun, and lowered his head. The small one with the full mouth said.

"Mom must be in the hospital now, right Daddy?"  Dirty mouth of ice cream.

Hyoga nodded, serious and sad.

Yumi frowned.

Dad?

But ... was not Dr. Amamiya her father?

"Sorry to intrude ..." Hyoga looked up. "Are you Natasha’s father?"

Hyoga looked serious.

“Yes, why?”

Yumi frowned.

“No. Anything!” She walked to the cashier place.

Hyoga frowned, watching the girl leave.

Father and daughter finished the ice cream. When the blond went to pay, he decided to ask.

"I'm sorry ... why did you ask about my daughter?"

The clerk shrugged.

"It's just that I thought Dr. Amamiya was her father. Especially after he came here with his wife. "Counting the cash from the machine.

Hyoga looked serious.

“Wife?”

The clerk glanced.

“Yes! The pretty blonde, have come here a few times ... aren’t they married? Boyfriends ... I don’t know ... " She shrugged.

Hyoga glared angrily.

Yumi got frightened.

The blond dropped the money on the cash register.

He turned away, irritated.

Yumi shivered herself.

That’s was so scary.

 

 

 

In his hospital coat, holding his stethoscope in his hand, Shun had his hair stuck, red-eyed, sitting in a hospital ward. Staring at the snow that covered the streets, and the passers-by running past it.

The doctor did nothing but remember Hyoga's words.

A knock had been heard at the door, and the virgin ordered it to come in.

June, red winter coat, beautiful as ever, came in and closed the door without saying anything.

She looked at the doctor, taking off her coat, revealing the full breasts behind a black blouse.

He looked dejected.

Imagined what had happened.

Felt remorse and relief at the same time.

She dropped her coat on a chair and said.

"You're very down, Shun.” She looked out the window in disguise. "Have you lost a patient?"

Shun wiped away the last tears.

“Yes.” He lied.

June didn’t need to know.

He didn’t want her to know.

The doctor got up from his chair, took off his lab coat, revealing the social suit.

"We're going to the New Year party at Kido’s Mansion, aren’t we?" The blonde asked, still looking down the street.

Party at the Kido mansion.

Thought.

He held the cabinet with both hands.

Had completely forgotten.

"I don’t know if I want to go ..." Low head, without looking at the friend.

The blonde approached, smiling.

"Are you staying home alone?"

Shun looked, smiled sadly, but said nothing.

"Besides, Athena is going to introduce you to some foreign doctors who are visiting Japan. Have you forgotten that you need to go?" She smiled, arms crossed.

The virginian looked.

It’s true.

He knew that.

"Come ... please ..." She approached, pouting.

Shun looked up, smiled sadly, and nodded.

 

 

 

 

All dingy of ink, Shiryu was still painting some corners of his apartment that needed some color. A knock on the door was heard while he worked, the Libra stopped what he was doing and walked to the door to answer.

When he opened it, ran into his friend's bartender.

Hyoga seemed to be annoyed.

“Hi, friend! Come in.” He smiled.

Hyoga came in serious and said nothing.

His friend held the paint can.

He walked to the wall and continued painting quietly.

Hyoga looked serious while his friend worked.

"Why did you never tell me Shun and June were together?"

Shiryu frowned, holding the brush and paint can.

He sighed.

No way.

He lowered his head.

Then it was true.

His suspicions were right.

He stared at his friend, shrugged, and said.

"I wasn’t sure ..."

The blond opened his mouth.

Shocked.

Was it true?

He turned his back to the window, leaned against it and shook his head.

Shiryu looked sad at the disappointed friend.

"When did you find out?" Embarrassed.

Hyoga lifted his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He walked away.

Shiryu watched his friend open the door and asked.

“Sorry, Hyoga.”

The blond stopped, sighed, and said.

“It's all right. It's not your fault.”

Shiryu watched his friend open the door and step out. Trying to ease the tension and check if his friend wasn’t mad at him, he asked.

"You're going to the mansion party, aren’t you?" Smiling, awkward.

On his back, holding the door, the blond said.

“Yes.”

And closed the door, leaving.

Shiryu stood, turned his back and painted again, talking to himself.

"I should have bet money.”

 

 

 

 

The Kido mansion shone in luxury and wealth.

Guests from all over the world, dressed in their elegant suits, dominated the dance floor. Limousines parked in front of the entrance, were being received by the servants.

Mitsumasa Kido's granddaughter was known for her New Year's parties.

Saori stood at the entrance of the mansion, receiving the guests next to Jabu who had replaced Tatsumi in the duties of the ruler.

Shiryu and Shunrei arrived in their sports car, one of the butlers opened the door for Mrs. Suiyama to step out.

The couple approached Athena, greeted and moved on.

Then another luxury car parked.

Shun and June were in it.

The goddess wondered.

June wore a long, tight black dress, high neckline, expensive earrings, impeccable makeup.

Red lipstick.

The Amazon was indeed very beautiful.

Shun was as beautiful as ever. Dressed in his elegant suit, however, his countenance was sad.

Saori was surprised by the expression on her friend's face.

“Good evening!” The goddess smiled. “Thank you for accepting the invitation.”

June smiled broadly, arm engaged to his friend.

“Good evening! Thank you for inviting us, Athena.”

Shun just smiled sadly.

His gaze studied the mansion.

He looked up the stairs, people at the top were drinking champagne, while others were discussing important business.

He couldn’t see Hyoga.

Probably not.

Shiryu and Shunrei were talking to another elegant and unfamiliar couple.

Shun was surprised that Shunrei was at the party.

Usually she takes care of the Natasha when the events happen.

It's all right.

Mama should be with her.

The blonde smiled at him.

"Let's drink, Doctor?"

Shun smiled sadly, but nodded.

Saori approached.

"I want to introduce you to the American doctors."

Shun let himself be taken by the arm of the goddess, while June just nodded, going to meet a waiter to get two glasses of champagne.

“Who are they?” The Virgo asked as they walked toward the guests.

“My friends.” The goddess smiled. "They've heard of your work. Maybe they'll get you some chance in America.”

Shun smiled, caressing the hand of the goddess resting on his arm.

"Do you want to send me to the West to get rid of me?"

Saori laughed.

“Never!” She returned the affection to the saint’s arm. "I just think you deserve the best."

Two doctors were standing side by side talking and drinking, when they noticed that Saori and Shun were approaching, they smiled and greeted with the Japanese gesture.

“Good evening.” The goddess smiled, and looked at Shun. "Let me introduce you. My friend, Dr. Shun Amamiya.”

The young doctor smiled, and the old gentleman said.

"Saori never get tired on compliment you, Doctor.”

Shun glanced at her friend and smiled.

"I hope she didn’t overdo it."

Everyone laughed.

The older doctor began to talk to the young colleague. Shun just smiled and held the glass of champagne. He no longer heard the conversation anymore, his gaze disguised as he sought Hyoga around the mansion.

All right, it was still early.

He was coming.

 

 

 

 

Through the window of the roof, the snow covered the windows.

Hyoga stood in front of it, watching the empty street.

Scarf on neck, arms crossed, looking sad.

Natasha approached, scarf too, coat, winter boots.

“How do I look, Dad?”

Hyoga looked down and smiled.

"You look beautiful, my love.”

The father held out her hand.

“Let's go?”

The little girl held up.

“Let's go!”

 

 

 

June moved closer to Shun, hitching her arm in his.

The doctors gaped at the beauty of the Amazon, and greeted.

“Good evening, you're ...”

“My name is June.” She offered her hand.

The doctors still admired by the beauty, began a conversation with the smiling blonde.

Neither of them at any moment realized that Shun was nervous and distracted, looking for a certain Athena saint.

“Excuse me.” The Virgo left, disappearing into the crowd of guests.

The Americans ignored him, while June followed her friend with a gaze.

She realized that Shun was worried.

The blonde apologized and went after him.

The younger doctor smiled and said.

“That doctor is very lucky. What a goddess this woman is!”

They looked at the blonde's hip that disappeared in the crowd.

The Amazon went looking for her friend.

She found him standing in front of an enormous glass window that displayed the courtyard of the mansion.

Nervous, holding the glass of champagne.

The blonde knew what the problem was.

"Shun ... what were you doing?" She pulled him lightly by the arm. "It's not polite to abandon people during a conversation ..."

The Virgo ignored.

His gaze only looked at the limos and the guests.

None of them was Hyoga.

Hours passed, Shun stood in front of the window.

June irritated next to him, walked back and forth.

"Let's join the other guests, please." Seriously, almost like a sermon, she tugged on her friend's arm.

The doctor sighed, took the phone from his pocket, and looked for messages.

There was nothing.

It was a few minutes before the midnight.

Saori at the end of the grand staircase, held out the glass and demanded a toast. June smiled, toasted to the side of the guests.

Shun approached Shunrei.

"Shouldn’t Natasha be with you today?" He spoke softly.

Shunrei smiled with her bright earrings and her hair rarely loose.

“No.” She stared Shiryu. “Why?”

The doctor sighed.

"Didn’t you realize Hyoga hasn’t come yet? "Annoyed.

Shiryu shrugged, holding the glass of champagne.

"He must has stayed at home taking care of her. Or you must be late ... you know how he is ...”

Shun smiled awkwardly.

June said irritably.

"Someone needs to take care of the girl. He won’t come.” She smiled, trying to disguise the discomfort.

Shun ignored, sighed, drank the last drink from the glass.

Annoyed, he looked at his friends.

“Hyoga needed to warn me! What’s he thinking?” Spoke up.

June, Shunrei and Shiryu got embarrassed.

New Year's fires began to burst on the street. The guests went out to watch. Shun dropped the glass on a tray and walked out onto the yard as well.

June followed him, and watched him call one of the servants to bring him the car.

When the vehicle was already in front of her friend, she watched him come in. She ran and asked.

"Where are you going, Shun?" Holding the door.

“I go after Hyoga! He owes me satisfactions!” Furious, starting the car.

The blonde opened the door and went in. Put on her belt and said.

“I'll go with you!”

 

 

 

 

Along the way, Shun drove like crazy.

June was shocked.

She had never seen him so angry.

They got home, the doctor got out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition.

June looked shocked and screamed.

"You can’t leave the car like that in the middle of the street, Shun!" Still sitting inside and stucked to her belt.

Shun was furious.

Just ignored her and came up the stairs with hatred.

What was Hyoga thinking?

Would he stay home on New Year's Eve for tantrum?

And wouldn’t even give satisfaction?

They still have not seen him angry!

He stopped at the door of the penthouse.

Took the key from his pocket and positioned it.

Opened it.

Got scary.

There were no more furniture.

The place was empty.

He took a step back.

Shocked.

What the fuck?

He felt his legs tremble.

Shook his head.

It must be some mistake.

He ran to the syndic's door.

An old lady opened it.

Behind her, family chatting and laughing on the sofa in the living room.

The Christmas tree was still mounted and the lights were shining.

“Doctor! Happy New Year! Do you want to join us?” The Syndic smiled, holding the door.

He smiled awkwardly and said.

“Thank you, but I already have a commitment! Did you see Hyoga today?” Embarrased.

The old lady frowned, still holding the door.

“Today? No ... I saw him last night. He came to say goodbye.” She smiled.

Shun felt his legs tremble.

Say goodbye?

He stammered.

"To say...g..good-bye?” Shocked.

The Syndic went out into the street, closed the door worriedly and said.

"I don’t believe Hyoga didn’t tell you?" Shocked.

Shun shouted.

“Did he say what?”

The old lady swallowed at the doctor's reaction.

“He's gone...”

Shun was gaping.

“Gone?”

Nervously, she said.

"Yes, he and Natasha left the country. He just didn’t tell me why or where he was going.” She snorted at once, terrified of the man in front of her.

Shun felt his legs tremble, he held onto the railing of the stairs, trying not to fall.

He no longer listened.

He couldn’t see.

_Doctor!_

Were they screaming?

Voices.

He no longer felt anything.

Only a voice from a distance was hardly understood.

_Doctor..._

_You're going to faint ..._

_Doctor..._

_Are you alright?_

 


	18. Ice Land

 

There was a beauty and nostalgia to watch the snow that covered the courtyard of the Kido mansion.

 

The first hours of the new year had already begun, and instead of the party and joy that the guests would have to exchange during this period, silence was the only one heard on the large residence.

 

It could be heard only the noise of the employees, finishing the cleaning by the rooms and furniture.

 

Silence of words.

 

In the office, where many meetings between the goddess Athena and her guards were on stage, lay a leader sitting behind her elegant desk, still clad in her party outfit.

 

Shiryu and Seiya, in their expensive suits, were standing still.

 

Pegasus against the wall, arms crossed.

 

Dragon next to his wife, sitting on the couch.

 

June, arms crossed too, looked down the street. She didn’t seem interested.

 

Shun, red eyes, sitting on the couch, had already recovered a bit from the shock.

 

Shunrei looked at the blonde with an indifferent look. She removed the heavy earrings from her ear, opened her purse, tucked them in and looked at the people around her.

 

"Hyoga hasn’t gone very far, we know where he is.” Serious gaze.

 

Seiya approached excitedly, hands in his pocket, looking at Shun on the couch.

 

“Calm down, my friend!” He gave the Virginian a pat on the shoulder.

 

The Virgo opened a half smile, but nothing answered.

 

Shiryu analyzed the situation.

 

He no longer knew what to say.

 

Shunrei rose from the sofa, looked at Athena who said nothing. She looked at Shun one more time and said.

 

"Go find him in Siberia! He can’t leave like this!”

 

Seiya, Shiryu and Shunrei surrounded their friend trying to advise him. Through the noise of the conversation, the goddess just watched.

 

Quiet.

 

The friends ahead, arguing desperately.

 

Her friend and protector Shun, just sitting, hands down on his knees.

 

Andromeda just listened.

 

Confused.

 

Sad.

 

Saori came back to look at the Amazon with her arms folded, standing in front of the window.

 

Indifferent.

 

Serious.

 

Saori studied the scene without uttering a word.

 

She got up from the chair and looked around her friends.

 

"We're all nervous.” She smiled slightly. “You guys had better go home. Shun could stay here tonight.”

 

The virginian with red and wet face looked at the goddess, but said nothing.

 

Shunrei, Shiryu and Seiya looked at each other.

 

Mitsumasa's granddaughter continued.

 

"Just like the old days, Shun. Like when you were still living here.” The young goddess smiled at the saint.

 

The doctor lowered his head, nodding slightly.

 

Shunrei glanced at June, still on her back. She took the bag and walked toward the blonde.

 

"Mis.Kido is asking us to leave, June!"

 

"I'm staying with Shun." The blonde said, without uncrossing her arms and taking her eyes off the window.

 

The Chinese woman about to open her mouth was interrupted by Shiryu, who pulled her arm gently, whispering something that was impossible to understand. The wife argued being dragged away from Shun's friend.

 

Saori looked at the blonde,  and walked in front of her.

 

"I would like to be alone with Shun." She smiled politely.

 

June looked at the goddess. Uncrossed her arms and nodded respectfully. She walked over to the sofa, picked up her bag, and walked to the exit door.

 

“Good evening.” She stared at everyone, opened the door, and left.

 

Obedient to the request of the goddess, Shunrei, Shiryu and Seiya left for their homes.

 

Saori waited for them to leave, smiled at her friend, walked over to the drinks table, and poured whiskey with ice into two glasses. She walked over to her friend, holding a glass out to him.

 

"Drink, it'll help you calm down."

 

Shun held the glass gently, still shaking, eyes teary.

 

"You can find them through the Foundation's network, can’t you?"  Pleading look.

 

Saori sat on the couch in front of him, sighed and looked sad.

 

"I'm sure Hyoga and Natasha are ok, Shun.”

 

The Virginian emptied his glass in despair, leaning on the coffee table.

 

"Please, Saori.” He looked pleadingly.

 

The goddess was starting to get nervous about her friend's situation.

 

"Shun ... you need to calm down." Begged.

 

The Virgo rose, walked to the window, staring at the snow that covered the garden.

 

"I'm going to Russia." Serious and determined, looking out the window at the goddess.

 

Saori still sitting on the couch, dropped her glass on the coffee table, getting up nervously.

 

"Shun, don’t do anything crazy!"

 

The virginian looked at the young woman. Opened the tie, pulling it from his neck.

 

"I can’t stay here like the old days, I need to go home.” He walked to the door and smiled sadly.

 

Saori pleaded.

 

“Shun!”

 

The saint looked up as he opened the door.

 

“Be careful.” Worried.

 

Shun smiled slightly, nodded, and left.

 

Leaving.

 

The goddess sighed as the door closed, and sat on the sofa once more.

 

The glass with Whiskey and ice melted on the wooden table.

 

Waited.

 

She took a sip.

 

The taste was strong.

 

She never enjoyed whiskey.

 

She put the glass down on the table without finishing it.

 

She got up.

 

Walked to the door.

 

Opened it.

 

Turning off the light on the way out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His old apartment was still stood as he had left.

 

He turned on the lights in the living room.

 

Ran to the bedroom.

 

Hyoga couldn’t leave like this!

 

He opened the wardrobe.

 

Tossed his clothes awkwardly into the suitcases.

 

He couldn’t have taken Natasha.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Where are you going, Shun?"

 

Athena's saint took a fright, glancing quickly at the blonde figure standing on the porch of the house.

 

“June?” He took a deep breath after the scare, packing the suitcases again.

 

The blonde approached with her winter dresses.

 

“Where do you go?” Demanding tone.

 

The virginian continued putting the clothes inside the suitcases.

 

“Siberia.”

 

June, gaping, uncrossed her arms.

 

“Are you crazy?” Shouted. "I won’t let you go!"

 

The doctor ignored his friend's orders.

 

"Don’t try to stop me!" Serious. "You remember very well what happened the last time you tried to stop me!"

 

June sighed, lifted her face, and stared.

 

"Of course I remember!” She approached desperately. "Do you remember my mask falling off my face?"

 

Shun stopped.

 

Swallowed hard.

 

However, he returned to packing his luggage.

 

June sighed, her eyes watering.

 

"You’re going after someone who abandoned you." She wiped away the tears.

 

Shun stopped, looked at the white wall.

 

He thought about the words.

 

Ignored it one more time.

 

Angrily, the blonde folded her arms, staring at the floor.

 

“Where will you stay?”

 

“Where Hyoga and Natasha are.” He closed the suitcase, determined.

 

June sighed, shook her head, looked serious, helping him carry one of the luggage.

 

“I'll go with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyoga.

 

He didn’t abandon Shun's thoughts.

 

He closed his eyes, leaned his head against the seat of the plane.

 

Remembered the white smile.

 

Tanned skin.

 

The statements of a perfect life.

 

Disappeared.

 

The kisses.

 

Naked naked body that he loved the most.

 

“Sir! We're getting there.”

 

The voice woke him from his thoughts.

 

The private’s jet pilot of the Kido mansion called him.

 

“Yes. "Andromeda saint noticed that they were close to reaching their destination.

 

June approached, bringing her a drink.

 

"Do you want me to prepare something for you?"

 

Shun shook his head.

 

He wanted nothing.

 

Just his family back.

 

June sighed.

 

She drank it all at once.

 

Sat on the bench away from him.

 

She huffed with rage.

 

She had never hated anyone as Hyoga.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The jet landed lightly, leaving them alone in the white snow.

 

Shun reassured the pilot that they would be fine.

 

Hyoga’s village was covered in snow.

 

The doctor sighed.

 

June at his side, serious.

 

They walked side by side in the snow and the silence of the empty road.

 

Until the Amazon broke the silence.

 

“We need to find somewhere to stay.”

 

"We'are going to Hyoga's old house, but first let's go through the town fair. He may be there with Natasha.”

 

Shun knew Hyoga wouldn’t leave the girl without food, and they wouldn’t spend so much time away from home.

 

They walked through the fair.

 

People in the city admired the two foreign figures walking between them.

 

No sign of the cygnus and the daughter.

 

“They're admiring us.” The blonde smiled as she noticed they were being observed.

 

Shun ignored, didn’t mind admiring gazes.

 

Already outside the tumultuous fair, they walked along an empty road covered by snow. Footprints were left behind, and from afar they could already see Hyoga's house.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

A few hours away, and he was already in despair.

 

He needed to hug them.

 

They entered the village, the houses around them were already closed. Night was approaching. The hut where the Aquarian had lived in his childhood was old and covered with snow.

 

Shun paused in the door, apprehensive, tapped lightly, hoping to be answered.

 

The Amazon sighed, pausing a few steps behind.

 

“They are not.” She looked to the side, holding one of the suitcases. "If they had, they would have opened the door."

 

The doctor ignored it, turned the knob, and opened it.

 

Facing a fireplace still lit, some silverware on the table.

 

Mess.

 

Signs of movement around the house.

 

The Virginian came in, there was a Natasha’s doll lying on the couch.

 

They were here.

 

June came in, closing the door behind him. She walked to one of the sofas, dropping the suitcase in front of her. She walked to the fireplace, putting more firewood in it so the fire wouldn’t go out. Kneeling, waiting for the wood to be consumed by the fire, she said.

 

"I don’t understand you, Shun.”

 

The virginian looked serious.

 

“What?” He dropped his suitcase in front of the sofa.

 

The blonde sat on the rug in front of the fireplace.

 

"Why are you running after someone who does this to you?" Sad, almost desperate.

 

Shun sighed, sat down on the sofa, rubbed his face with both hands, staring at the floor.

 

He leaned his head back against the couch.

 

He looked at the window.

 

The snow was falling outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours passed, the darkness of night was complete.

 

Not a sign of Hyoga.

 

Shun sighed nervously, staring out the window.

 

"I need something to drink, I'll go to the bar in town." He checked if the wallet was in his pocket, and opened the cabin door, letting the icy air in.

 

“I'll stick around.” The Amazon got up and walked to the kitchen. “I’m gonna prepare dinner.”

 

Shun nodded slightly, left and closed the door.

 

Through the window, the Amazon watched him disappear into the snow-covered hills.

 

Arms crossed, she sighed.

 

When Hyoga arrived.

 

She would confront him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Myata, a small bar more in the center of Kouhoutek was empty, despite the time that was. Shun totally shrunk by the cold, opened the door and entered.

 

He took off his coat.

 

Looked around the bar.

 

He had arranged a meeting with an acquaintance of many years.

 

Remembered June.

 

He hadn’t told her the whole truth.

 

A tall, strong, red-bearded man attend.

 

Indifferent gaze.

 

Shun ordered a drink using the little Russian Hyoga had taught him.

 

The man dragged a glass of vodka.

 

Shun swallowed the contents at once.

 

With a look of surprise, the bartender watched him ask for more.

 

Andromeda drank again.

 

Silence of words in the middle of a Russian song in the background.

 

Until the bar door opened again.

 

Shun glanced at the incoming client.

 

There he was, already a man.

 

Freckles, redhead.

 

Tall.

 

Warm clothes to protect him from the snow.

 

Jacob.

 

He approached, the childlike face had already grown into adulthood.

 

Hyoga's friend smiled.

 

"Are you Mr. Amamiya?"

 

Shun nodded sadly.

 

"It's good to see a Hyoga’s friend here." He sat beside the bar counter.

 

Shun ordered a drink for Hyoga's friend, the boy drank easily after receiving the glass.

 

“Do you like vodka?” Hyoga's friend tried to pull off a conversation.

 

Shun nodded. The boy smiled and continued to smile.

 

“I love be ...”

 

“Where's Hyoga?” Shun had gone directed.

 

Jacob changed the smile on his face to an embarrassed look.

 

"Mr. Shun ... I ..."

 

"I just ask you not to lie.” The doctor was harsh.

 

"Have you called me here to know where Hyoga is?" He frowned.

 

Shun nodded, serious.

 

Jacob shrugged, emptied his glass, rose from his chair, looking at Athena's defender.

 

“I’m sorry. I have no idea where Hyoga is.”

 

The doctor's eyes widened.

 

“They were here, don’t lie!” He shouted as he got up.

 

Startled, Jacob nodded.

 

"They were, but I haven’t seen them since yesterday!" Fearful.

 

Shun shook his head, grabbed the boy by the shirt and shouted.

 

"Tell me where he is!"

 

Jacob felt a powerful force, and fear took hold of him.

 

He was unfit to fight.

 

The bar owner showed up holding a gun.

 

“I don’t want fights in my bar!” He pointed the gun at both of them.

 

Shun realized that he was out of his mind, let go the boy and said.

 

"Sorry, I ..." He straightened his hair.

 

Jacob nodded apologetically, but he still stared in fear.

 

"I swear, I don’t know where they are!"

 

Shun closed his eyes.

 

Why was this happening?

 

He sat back down on the chair.

 

"Thank you for coming here." Looking at the glass with ice.

 

Jacob nodded in alarm, turned his back, opened the door, and left.

 

Shun sighed, tears flooding his eyes.

 

The bartender appeared again, dishcloth over his shoulder, grabbed and wiped the wet bar washed by the cup, watching the Virginian.

 

He sighed.

 

Put the cloth over his shoulder once more.

 

 He put his hands on the counter.

 

"If the problem is a woman, know there are several here ..." He filled his glass with vodka.  “Any Russian beauty makes you forget the bitch that has been messing with you ...”

 

Shun looked at the glass, drank, and sighed, elbowing the counter.

 

“I can’t forget...”

 

“You do forget.” He filled the glass again. "There are lots of women out there!"

 

Shun wiped the tears with both hands, opened the wallet, throwing some notes on the counter.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Athena's saint opened the bar door.

 

Closed.

 

The cold was intense.

 

Head down, arms crossed in the cold, Shun began the walk through the snow that fell outside.

 

Disappearing in the midst of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Covered in snow, the doctor opened the cabin door.

 

June was in her pajamas and slippers in front of the fireplace.

 

The Amazon aimed her friend in.

 

Depleted.

 

She didn’t say anything.

 

Just watched.

 

Shun looked, sat on the couch and said.

 

“Go back to Tokyo.”

 

June raised her eyebrows, holding the mug of hot chocolate.

 

“And you?”

 

The virginian tucked his hair back, pinning him, leaning his head against the couch.

 

"I'll stay until they come back ..." He stared at the wooden ceiling.

 

June glared at him.

 

She dropped the mug on the floor, got up and shouted.

 

“Stop it, Shun!”

 

The doctor looked surprised.

 

“Hyoga abandoned you, stop following him! Don’t humiliate yourself like that!”

 

The Virginian without saying anything, only heard his friend's words.

 

The blonde approached in despair.

 

"Please, Shun. You don’t need that! You don’t need it!” She knelt in front of the sofa, resting her hands on the friend's legs.

 

The doctor rose angrily, walking toward the window.

 

Looking at the landscape covered by snow.

 

"I can’t, June ..." He shook his head.

 

The blonde came up, holding him by the shoulders, making him look her in the eyes.

 

"I'll make you forget him ..." Tearing eyes.

 

Shun looked at her.

 

“June ... I ...”

 

“Let's go home!” She took him by the hand to sit on the couch. “Or rather ... let's go on a trip ... both of us! Somewhere sunny ... I know the whole world ... " Supplicant.

Shun watched his friend in despair.

 

“Hyoga will not be gone forever ... He must be at Athena's side! Soon he returns home, Shun.” She tried to persuade him.

 

Athena's saint listened attentively.

 

June was right.

 

“Let's go to a beautiful place!” She wiped the tears in a big smile.

 

Shun looked sad.

 

Leaning his hands on the window.

 

Watching the snow outside.

 

He just wish he had peace again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the middle of an alone forest, Jacob chopped wood with an ax.

 

Almost ready, he got scared when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Jacob.”

 

He jumped back, startled.

 

Andromeda's saint, civilian clothing, stood among trees.

 

Out of the darkness, he approached slowly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Jacob nodded nervously.

 

"Sir, I ..."

 

"Forgive me for yesterday.” He came over, helping to lift the wood and put it on the truck's van. “I was stressed out.” He looked him in the eyes.

 

Holding the ax and still apprehensive, Jacob nodded.

 

The serious, sad doctor turned his back on his way to the trees once more.

 

Disappearing through the darkness between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the sofa of the living room of Hyoga's hut, the rag doll was still abandoned.

 

With eyes watering, Shun held her with both hands.

 

He stroked lightly.

 

It was one of the dolls that Natasha liked the most.

 

It smelled.

 

The girl's scent was still on her.

 

_My daughter._

 

I hope to see you again.

 

He dropped the doll on the couch.

 

Opened the door of the cabin, and closed it.

 

 

 

 

 

Next to each other, walking toward the helicopter of the light-landing Kido mansion, Shun and June struggled to fight the strong wind.

 

Already installed, Shun leaned his head on the bench.

 

June hooked his arm in her, caressing.

 

Athena's saint, looking lost on the Siberia floor disappearing out the window, didn’t notice her friend's affection.

 

"It's going to be okay ..." She smiled, still stroking her friend's arm.

 

The saint looked at her face.

 

"You'll see ..." She snorted. “We are going to have so much fun.”

 

Shun smiled slightly, returning the affection on his friend's arm. He leaned his head back on the bench and closed his eyes.

 

The Amazon smiled, leaning her head against the chest of the saint who embraced her.

 

The Virginian opened his eyes again and looked out the window once more.

 

The snow-covered ground disappeared.

 

Giving space to the white clouds of the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sheets and blanket were elegant.

 

It could be seen by lying on them.

 

No shirt, he stretched out beneath them.

 

His messy hair and bare chest were exposed.

 

The fireplace was burning.

 

He pulled the blanket over him, sitting on the bed.

 

Only a pair of shorts covered his body, tightening the intimate and wide parts.

 

He walked to the huge window of the palace, and opened it.

 

He admired the white fields of Asgard.

 

Felt at home.

 

A light knock was heard over the wooden door.

 

It had been opened by one of the maids, who ashamed, apologized to see the guest only in underwear.

 

Hyoga smiled at her shyness.

 

“I'm gonna put something on.” He walked elegantly to the sofa where he had dropped his robe. Dressed him while the nervous maid was turned away.

 

She wanted to look, but she knew it would be inappropriate.

 

Hyoga had caught her eye when he arrived.

 

“You can look.” The Aquarian smiled, looking at her.

 

Head low and ashamed.

 

"Ms. Freya is waiting for you at the breakfast table, sir.”

 

Hyoga nodded, but didn’t utter a word.

 

Embarrassed the maid left, closing the door.

 

The Aquarian walked to the window once more.

 

He leaned on it with both hands.

 

Remembered Shun.

 

Filled his eyes with tears.

 

Cleared.

 

Did he make the wrong decision when he left?

 

He remembered the resistance in sending June away.

 

He shook his head.

 

No.

 

It was better this way.

 

He closed the snow-covered window.

 

Dressed in civilian dress.

 

Opened the door.

 

He found himself in the darkness of the corridor, lit by candlesticks laden with lighted candles.

The only noise was in his footsteps.

 

Disappearing through the darkness of the Valhalla palace. 


	19. Freya's friend

 

As he walked with slow steps, Hyoga watched the corridors of the Palace where he and his friends had fought for many years.

 

He gazed out the window a calm and silent Asgard.

 

There had been no signs of wars or fights for many years.

 

Almost near the entrance to taste the breakfast, he found the door protected by guards who opened it, letting him pass.

 

Freya was already sat there, waiting.

 

Head down, in her long white dress, Hilda's sister raised her blue eyes and smiled.

 

"Did you sleep well, Hyoga?" She brought a cup of coffee to her mouth.

 

The Aquarian smiled as he approached the table, one of the servants pulled out a chair for her friend to sit on.

 

"Not much ..." He shook his head, bringing a piece of bread to his mouth.

 

Freya smiled, elbows resting on the rustic wooden table.

 

"I suppose ..." She sipped her friend's coffee. "I was surprised when you showed up here. We haven’t seen each other for years!” She frowned.

 

Hyoga teased.

 

"Can’t I visit my friends?" He winked.

 

The Asgardian girl laughed.

 

“Of course you can!” Elbow on the table, hands on chin. "You can stay here as long as you want!"

 

The Aquarian smiled and proceeded to taste the cup of coffee served.

 

The blonde stared at the saint in front of her.

 

Freya admired and respected Hyoga very much. It was him who had saved her when Hilda had been dominated by Poseidon, facing every possible danger to bring her safely to the goddess Athena.

 

The friend felt indebted to the cynus saint.

 

Hyoga looked at her once more.

 

They exchanged smiles.

 

They were interrupted by a sudden and abrupt entry.

 

They both stared at the door being brutally opened.

 

Lars, a tall, strong saint at Hilda's service, with long brown hair, burst in with civilian clothes. Thick beard, big eyes, he approached Freya intimately.

 

The bartender looked at the approaching figure, the man had a cruel look.

 

The blonde lowered her head as he kissed her cheek.

 

"So you're the famous Cyngus Hyoga!" He laughed wryly as he finished kissing her. “No! Old Cygnus saint, now a golden one! Aquarius Hyoga! She sat up and hugged the blonde tightly.

 

The cynus looked with contempt.

 

Embarrassed, Freya asked.

 

"Please ..." She slipped out of his embrace. "Hyoga, this is my fiancé, Lars.” Embarrassed

 

Hyoga answered seriously.

 

“Good Morning.”

 

Lars sat down beside the bride, picked up an apple on the table and chewed badly.

 

"What do you want here, Athena's saint?" Ironic.

 

Hyoga looked.

 

Freya intervened.

 

“Please Lars, behave ...” Looking at the groom.

 

Lars looked at the bride. He set his feet on the table, almost hitting Hyoga's face.

 

The cygnus saint rose in fury, Lars stared, still with his feet on the table.

 

The two saints began to face each other until a voice chastised them.

 

“Lars, behave in front of the guests!”

 

The three of them looked at the door.

 

Polaris Hilda had entered the room.

 

Hyoga looked serious, as Lars rose politely and revered her.

 

“Sorry, sister-in-law.” He smiled, approaching.

 

In her long blue dress, Hilda looked at him with a look of contempt.

 

"Don’t you have nothing else to do?"

 

“Of course I have! I'm receiving the guests in Valhalha!” He glanced wryly at Hyoga who stared at him.

 

Hilda approached the table, filling a glass with grape juice.

 

"I'll do it, you can leave." Drank one more time. "There's a lot of work to be done at the palace.”

 

Lars nodded, turned to the bride, and kissed her quickly.

 

Freya accepted the kiss reluctantly.

 

When Lars left, Hilda gazed at Athena's saint gently.

 

"Sorry for my brother-in-law's behavior.” She smiled.

 

Hyoga just nodded, and the three of them sat down at the table once more.

 

Freya was completely ashamed, and uttered no more words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lying in her childlike pajamas, and her hair down, Natasha slept soundly. Hyoga sat down beside her, stroking her messy hair.

 

"Let's wake up, daughter?" Tenderly gaze.

 

Little Natasha chewed slowly.

 

“I'm still sleepy.” She laid back to the side, trying to get back to sleep.

 

Hyoga smiled, and moved her to wake up.

 

“Let's go dear…”

 

The little girl got up from the bed staggering.

 

Hyoga smiled to see her daughter so obedient.

 

Already dressed and fed, Natasha walked with her father to a playroom. Delighted at the amount, she ran between them to start the game.

 

Hyoga stopped to watch and smiled.

 

Hilda appeared behind him.

 

"Your daughter is lovely!"

 

The bartender looked up.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The guardian of Polaris invited.

 

“Could you follow me?”

 

Hyoga nodded, but before warned Natasha.

 

“Behave”. He demanded, closing the door to the toy room. Natasha nodded with a doll in her hand and sat on the floor.

 

In front of a huge balcony, Asgard could be admired.

 

The cold beat lightly, but didn’t affect Hilda and Hyoga, accustomed to the cold north.

 

"I need to travel tonight, and I'd like to ask you a favor." She smiled, leaning against the snow-covered wall.

 

Hyoga waited for the request.

 

"I need you to take care of my sister, Hyoga.”

 

The cygnus saint frowned.

 

"Lars is a complicated person ..." She shook her head. "He won’t take care of my sister."

 

Hyoga leaned against the wall as well.

 

"How can you allow Freya to marry him, Hilda?" He observed Asgard covered with snow.

 

The leader sighed.

 

"I don’t want to intrude on my sister's personal life, she's grown up." She shrugged.

 

Hyoga listened.

 

"Just promise me you'll take care of her?" Desperate, she touched the Aquarian's arm.

 

The cygnus studied the face of the woman in front of him.

 

She looked tired and nervous.

 

He decided not to ask anything more, just agree.

 

“Sure, Hilda.” He lifted his head firmly. “Whatever you need.”

 

She sighed in relief.

 

"Thank you, Hyoga. I knew I could count on Athena's saints.”

 

The bartender smiled once more and nodded.

 

"I have some business to do. Can Natasha stay at the castle?”

 

Hilda nodded firmly.

 

“Of course! I'll take care of her.”

 

They smiled.

 

Like old friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Filled with snow, the Asgard Mountains covered the paths through which the lawn could be explored. With his winter coat, hands in his pocket, Hyoga walked slowly to one of the mountains.

 

The sound of his footsteps in the middle of the Scandinavian forest were the only sounds to be heard.

 

He looked around.

 

Trees covered by snow.

 

Silence.

 

He sat on a rock.

 

The castle could be seen from afar.

 

Tears.

 

He took a small black box out of his pocket.

 

Opened it.

 

Inside, there were two gold rings.

 

He looked at the initials in Japanese.

 

He had thought of giving them to Shun.

 

Show that Andromeda was his and no one else's.

 

He let the tears flow without fear.

 

Sobbed slowly, hands between his cheeks.

 

Never thought he'd go through all of this in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he returned to the castle, Hyoga decided to rest in his room, passing in front of Freya’s.

 

High voices and screams were heard.

 

He stopped in front.

 

Recognized Hilda's sister voice.

 

She cried.

 

Lars's voice was heard too.

 

Not just a voice.

 

Screams.

 

He watched Lars leave and face him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The cygnus ignored and walked to his door.

 

Lars walked off in a hurry.

 

The man was furious.

 

When he noticed that he had disappeared down the hall, he walked to the his friend's room door and listened.

 

A slight sob was emitted.

 

He knocked lightly.

 

"Freya, is everything okay?"

 

The sobbing stopped instantly, as if it had been taken by surprise. It took a few seconds for the door to open.

 

Freya left.

 

False smile, and red face.

 

It was clear that she had cried intensely.

 

“Hello, Hyoga!”

 

The Aquarian went straight to the point.

 

“What is going on?”

 

Trying to remedy the situation, the blonde disguised herself.

 

“Nothing!” She smiled.

 

Hyoga looked.

 

“No?”

 

“Of course not! By the way ..." She tried to deflect the subject. "Why don’t you join Lars and me in a bar today?"

 

Hyoga shook his head.

 

Bars resembled Tokyo.

 

Bars reminded Shun.

 

"I think it’s better to stay with my daughter, Freya.”

 

The blonde smiled.

 

“Please ... For me.” She smiled.

 

The cygnus lowered its head and smiled back.

 

Freya was too sweet and kind to refuse an invitation.

 

“Fine.”

 

With her eyes wet with tears, Hilda's sister smiled excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ready to leave, the Aquarian stared at himself in the mirror.

 

Black and tight shirt, glued on the chest defined, exhibited strong and tanned musculature. The blue jeans and white sneakers, defined his perfect body.

 

“Behave yourself.” Her father covered her with the blanket, sitting down beside.

 

The little girl nodded.

 

"Dad ... when Mom comes?" Covering by herself.

 

Hyoga lowered his head, swallowing hard.

 

"Shun is too busy in the hospital ..." He looked away.

 

The little girl smiled slightly, not believing so much in the explanation.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them.

 

Hyoga got up, and walked towards.

 

He opened it.

 

Freya.

 

She wore tight jeans, a leather jacket, and long black boots. Her blond, wavy hair was loose. A beautiful, strong makeup adorned her face.

 

“Are you ready?” Smiling.

 

The Aquarian looked around. Freya's fiancé was not at her side.

 

“I am.” He closed the door behind him. "Where's Lars?"

 

The Asgardian girl smiled awkwardly.

 

“He's already at the bar ... waiting for us.” Embarrassed. "You look great, Hyoga.”

 

The blond stared.

 

Freya was very strange.

 

"You too, Freya.”

 

She got embarrassed.

 

“Let's go?” She invited.

 

Gentleman, the bartender gave her the arm and she accepted.

 

Shifting smiles, they walked down the staircase that led to the city.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking slowly down the road to the bar, Hyoga and Freya laughed and talked casually. In an Asgardian wall, they found a rustic wooden door that made the protection. The blonde knocked lightly on the door and one of the security guards opened.

 

As they entered, Hyoga dismissed the winter coat, and noted that some people worked as dancers.

 

"Are you shocked at the place I brought you?" She smiled, handing the coat over to the headgear.

 

Hyoga shrugged.

 

"I'm a little shocked." He smiled. "I never thought you'd go to a place like this ..."

 

He looked around.

 

People drank heavily, and offered themselves shamelessly.

 

"You need to learn a lot about me, Hyoga," His friend winked.

 

Hyoga smiled.

 

“Yeah ... I think I need to ...”

 

They sat at a round wooden table. A waitress approached. Hilda's sister ordered beer and Hyoga accompanied her. Looking sideways, the cygnus could see Lars.

 

Freya's fiancé was around prostitutes, drinking and laughing.

 

Athena's saint looked down at the friend who lowered her head.

 

"Is your beer cold?" She smiled uneasily.

 

Hyoga stopped and analyzed, then answered seriously.

 

“It's great. Thank you.”

 

Lars became aware of their presence, with a glass in his hand, approached drunk and smiling.

 

"Did you bring your friend to drink, Freya?" Eyes shone with excessive consumption.

 

Hyoga looked annoyed, but said nothing.

 

The blonde drank from her glass.

 

“I'm entertaining the guests.”

 

Lars pulled up a chair and sat down.

 

"So ... you are one of those saints who act like they were friends of the goddess who protect ..." He set his feet on the table once more. "I know you never kneel before her, and you call her by the human name."

 

Hilda's sister intervened.

 

"They've known her for many years, their relationship is different, Lars.”

 

The man ignored her.

 

Hyoga took a swallow and looked.

 

"It's not our fault that we're Athena's favorites.” Arrogant, smiling.

 

Lars glared irritably.

 

He didn’t like Valhalha castle’s visitor at all.

 

"I heard you're very arrogant ... So the rumors are true." He teased.

 

Hyoga shrugged, laughing.

 

"They’re not rumors ..."

 

Lars got up, pushed back his chair, and stared.

 

The Aquarian didn’t react, just looked imposing.

 

Freya got up and pulled the groom.

 

"Please ... Don’t get us in trouble ..." Desperate, she grabbed his arm.

 

Lars got out of her arms, stared the bride, and left.

 

Walking toward the distant counter to drink once more, Freya followed.

 

Hyoga sighed, shaking his head.

 

He hadn’t come to Asgard to get into trouble, he already had his own issues and didn’t need one more.

 

He emptied his glass of beer until one of the prostitutes suddenly sat on his lap.

 

Hyoga smiled in surprise.

 

She was blonde, hair stuck in a coke with loose strands, huge breasts. She wore only red lingerie, her long legs were highlighted by high heels.

 

"So you're the Sanctuary's saint ..." She snorted, stroking his hair.

 

Her large, white breasts could hit Hyoga's chin and he smiled.

 

“And you are?” Curious.

 

The blonde smiled with her red lipstick.

 

“Just a whore ...”

 

Hyoga laughed and commented.

 

"Sorry, I ..." Trying to pull away.

 

"Don’t you think I'm pretty?"

 

“Enchanting.” He smiled. "However, I can’t accept the offer.”

 

“No? Are you married?” She smiled.

 

Hyoga sighed.

 

He lowered his head.

 

It was for him to be.

 

Shun ...

 

“What's it? Who made you sad like that?” She lifted his chin with one hand.

 

About to try to answer, the Aquarian was interrupted by shouts in front of him.

 

Hyoga and the prostitute looked.

 

Freya and Lars argued.

 

She cried a lot and begged while Lars argued with a bottle.

 

Lars smashed it to the floor, drawing everyone's attention back.

 

Silence.

 

Freya's fiancé turned his back and walked out the door.

 

Hyoga watched the scene, the prostitute girl only raised her eyebrows.

 

"That's why I don’t marry." She shrugged, laughing.

 

Hyoga motioned for her to rise from his lap.

 

“Sorry, I got to go.” Gentle, he lifted her.

 

The blonde liked the feeling of having those strong limbs holding her.

 

She smiled provocatively.

 

"If you want to come back, I'll be here." She winked, turned and walked away.

 

Hyoga smiled and looked at the balcony, Freya was gone.

 

Worried, he walked up the street. Hilda's sister was sitting on a wooden bench, crying. When she noticed the Aquarian's presence, wiped the tears away quickly and smiled.

 

"I'm sorry, I invited you here and..." She shook her head.

 

Hyoga sat down beside her.

 

"You don’t look well ..."

 

The blonde disguised.

 

“Some couple problems ... nothing much.” She lied, smiling.

 

Hyoga nodded, pretending to believe it.

 

He glanced over the snow-covered mountains, a light wind was blowing past them.

 

"I don’t really like parties, Freya. Can we leave?”

 

The blonde nodded uncomfortably.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They came to the Palace, walking side by side.

 

In silence.

 

Hyoga walked to the bedroom, took off his shirt, and decided to work out.

 

Extensive push-ups.

 

His eyes closed with physical effort, the memories about Shun returned.

 

He remembered that the doctor arrived from the shift, in a white coat, and found him working out at home. The bartender looked at the man in front of him.

 

Shun admired the body of the Aquarian working out in front of him.

 

The blond smirked.

 

_“Do you Like what you see?” He looked, his hair and chest sweaty._

 

The doctor laughed awkwardly.

 

_"You're so cocky ..." He shuffled his ponytail awkwardly._

 

Sitting down, he bit his lip provocatively.

 

_"I don’t think ... I'm sure I am." He winked._

 

And Shun smiled awkwardly, looking away.

 

Hyoga sighed, sat shirtless on the rug and looked at the huge open window.

 

Asgard was beautiful.

 

A light knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” He said, still sat.

 

It was Freya.

 

Hyoga smiled as she closed the door.

 

The blonde came up with a bottle and two glasses.

 

"I brought wine to apologize for today."

 

Hyoga stood up.

 

“Freya ... you don’t need ...”

 

"Please ... don’t say anything. I owe you apologies and that's it.” Sad.

 

Hyoga watched the blonde go to a table and straighten it.

 

They sat watching Asgard out the window.

 

They drank.

 

Silence.

 

The blonde watched his friend.

 

He seemed distant.

 

"So ... are you going to tell me why you're here?" She fired, cup in hand.

 

The bartender sighed.

 

He lowered his head.

 

He took a sip and looked at the landscape once more.

 

"Long story ..." He emptied his glass.

 

Freya smiled, serving him one more time.

 

"Time is what we don’t lack of..." She smiled.

 

Hyoga smiled back.

 

He sighed.

 

Shun.

 

He drank from his glass once more.

 

Looked out the window.

 

How Asgard was beautiful at night. 


	20. Everything Will Be Alright

 

The sun appeared on that cold morning, lighting Tokyo slowly. The sun's rays invaded another day of the new year, while people were hurrying through the Japanese streets.

 

Disheveled hair, Shun stared out the window at the sunlight. He slowly pulled on a ponytail, and watched the passers-by. He lost himself in dreams, hoping Hyoga would show up with Natasha in his arms.

 

He would smile as he opened the door.

 

It would all be forgiven and forgotten.

 

There would be no grudge or anger, and they could live together again.

 

Be the family they should be.

 

Hyoga would hug him, and there would be no need for excuses.

 

He would hold his chin with the strong, masculine hand he loved, lips would meet in a strong, wet kiss.

 

What they nurtured for each other was far greater than any jealousy, rancor or ...

 

"Are your bags ready?"

 

The doctor was interrupted from his reverie. He turned and watched June closing her suitcases behind him. Her friend was lively, dressed in an elegant black winter coat, high-heeled boots, and impeccable makeup.

 

Shun watched himself, his clothes were wrinkled.

 

He was awful.

 

"Sorry, I still haven’t finished my bags ..." He scratched his own head.

 

In fact, he hadn’t even started.

 

June smiled.

 

“I prepare them, take a shower and get dressed!” She entered smiling in her friend's room, and promptly began to pack his luggage.

 

The Virgo sighed.

 

He really didn’t want to go.

 

He stepped into the shower, letting the water drain down his head, hands resting against the wall. His heart racing, he reflected on the emotional terror that life had been transformed.

 

The hot water fell, and tears mingled with them.

 

He shook his head, and washed quickly, couldn’t leave June waiting. His friend was excited for their trip to Europe. As she knew just about everything, it would be an interesting guide to forget the problems.

 

At least for a while.

 

Already dressed to go, the blonde smiled when she saw him coming out of the shower.

 

"You look more and more beautiful over the years.” She winked.

 

Shun smiled sadly.

 

“Thank you.” He looked at the suitcases on room’s floor. "If it's everything ready, let's go to the Kido mansion." He took the key from the car on the coffee table in the living room.

 

June frowned.

 

"At the Kido mansion?"

 

Shun opened the door to the living room and put on a coat.

 

“I need to tell Saori that we're going to travel. I can’t leave town suddenly.”

 

June sighed, wanted to leave at once before anyone interrupted them.

 

"Send a message to her or to Shiryu." She shrugged, lifting a suitcase off the floor.

 

Shun answered seriously.

 

“No, June. We're going there to explain the situation.” He started determined. "I'll notify Shiryu by text message.” He lifted his suitcases off the floor and went out the door.

 

The blonde took out a remaining suitcase, turned the door and went down the stairs until she reached it.

 

"Don’t be rude at me!”  Angry, she stopped in front of him on the stairs.

 

The Virgo looked at her in surprise, realizing the form that had treated her.

 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, head down.

 

The Amazon smiled.

 

“You're going to love Europe! It’s beautiful!” She hitched his arm. "Let's go to the mansion." She smiled.

 

And they went downstairs.

 

The Amazon was lively and full of promises for the future.

 

While the Virgo thought of just how it could have been his next to Hyoga.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Completely naked and lying on white sheets, the Suyama couple received the morning sun in their relaxed bodies. Back supported on the wife's breasts, the dragon said.

 

“I love to have sex in the morning ...”

 

Shunrei laughed lazily, playing with the tips of his long hair.

 

“You're so nasty...”

 

They both laughed, and the Libra caressed her neck.

 

"I love to eat you in the morning before breakfast." He teased. “You are very hot!”

 

The Chinese tapped his chest, and they both laughed heartily, pulling and pushing playfully.

 

The Libra’s cell phone vibrated on the bedside table.

 

He reached out to pick it up.

 

He observed.

 

It was a message from Shun.

 

He opened in front of his still resting wife who now massaged his chest.

 

 

 

 

_I'll be out for a few days, maybe months. If something happens, please do not hesitate to call me._

 

 

 

The Libra and his wife sat attentively on the bed, Shiryu typed a message back.

 

 

 

_Is everything okay, my friend?_

 

 

 

Shunrei tossed her messy hair back, waiting for the answer that appeared seconds later.

 

 

 

_I need some time, a lot is happening in my life. Don’t worry, I won’t go alone. June will keep me company._

_See you later._

 

 

 

 

 

The housewife noted the name of the Amazon in the message, irritated, she got up from the bed and put on the lingerie.

 

The husband watched her, dressing on her clothes.

 

"Well ..." He dropped his cell phone once more on the nightable bedside the bed. "If traveling solves his problem." He shrugged.

 

Already dressed, the Chinese girl looked.

 

"I have to go, do you prepare the lunch today?" She braided her hair in front of the mirror.

 

The dragon looked at his hurriedly and irritably wife.

 

“Of course.” He asked. "Are you going to the market?"

 

 She shook her head in denial.

 

"No, I'll go to the Kido mansion." Put on a coat and a burrow, walking toward the kitchen. Shiryu frowned, got up completely naked and followed her.

 

"What are you going to do at the mansion?"

 

With the car key in hand, she opened the door.

 

"Talk to Ms. Kido.”

 

Shiryu watched his wife leave and close the door.

 

The dragon was left behind.

 

Messy hair.

 

Naked.

 

Understanding nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saori looked at herself in the bedroom mirror, her fair black dress hiding the young, beautiful body. She didn’t like discreet clothes, but since she was a lady, she had to dress appropriately. She walked to the office, and asked Jabu to bring breakfast there.

 

There were many things to solve.

 

A knock on the door was heard, and the unicorn announced when he entered.

 

"Shunrei is here to see you miss."

 

She nodded slightly, bringing a cup of coffee to the mouth, the new butler gave way for Shiryu's wife to enter. The Chinese woman smiled awkwardly, carrying a winter coat in her arms.

 

"Good morning, Ms. Kido.”

 

The Sovereign smiled, got up and motioned for her to sit down.

 

"Please, call me Saori."

 

The girl nodded, sitting down on the couch. Saori motioned for Jabu to leave. Reluctantly, he closed the door. The goddess smiled waiting for her saint's wife to speak.

 

"I know you're too busy ..." She lowered her head, then picked it up. "But I need to ask you a favor."

 

Saori waited, serene and calm. The Chinese hesitated again and then continued.

 

"I know you love your saints and would do anything for them.”

 

It was true.

 

Saori nodded.

 

She would.

 

Shunrei hesitated once more.

 

"I'm worried about Shun and Hyoga.”

 

Saori sighed.

 

"They have problems between them." She shook his head.

 

The Chinese nodded with concern.

 

“Yes. And you know who's the responsible one?” In an accusing tone.

 

Saori looked serious and shook her head in denial.

 

Firm and strong, the Chinese continued.

 

“June.”

 

Saori frowned.

 

Sighed.

 

She knew exactly what was happening.

 

"I know what was happening, Shunrei.” Head down. "Or at least, I suppose ..." Nodded serenely.

 

The Chinese begged.

 

"Please, you are the highest authority among us all! Only you can help them.”

 

Saori watched the woman, and about to say something, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

They both looked at each other.

 

The door opened.

 

Shun entered crestfallen.

 

The both girls smiled.

 

June appeared right behind.

 

The Amazon and the Chinese stared at each other.

 

The blonde greeted.

 

“Good Morning.”

 

Shunrei got up irritably, walked to the window and began to pretend she was watching the street with her arms folded. Saori turned her attention to the doctor.

 

"Is everything okay, Shun?" She leaned forward in front of him, worried.

 

The Virgo nodded.

 

"Yes, Saori.” He took her by the shoulders lightly. "I just showed up to tell you that June and I are going to be traveling for a while."

 

Shunrei stared at the blonde.

 

Damn!

 

June looked serious, arms crossed.

 

Saori asked.

 

"For how long, Shun?" Worried.

 

“Weeks, or months ... maybe ...” Crestfallen and indifferent.

 

Shunrei shook her head in disbelief.

 

June approached.

 

"Athena, I suggested we travel for a while. Shun is very stressed.” His friend said tenderly. "He needs time away from trouble and the hospital.”

 

Sadly, the goddess targeted the saint.

 

“If traveling is what you need to solve your problems.” She took his hands.

 

Shun nodded.

 

"I think it's the best, at least for now ..." He shrugged.

 

Athena looked at the saint.

 

He was completely defeated.

 

"Let's go then ..." The blonde said, walking to the door.

 

The doctor nodded.

 

Shunrei was still in shock, shaking her head at the scene. Without much thought of the consequences, she walked desperately to the Virgo.

 

“Please, Shun! Don’t go!”

 

The three of them looked, and she continued.

 

"Hyoga and Natasha are fine ... somewhere ..." She got even closer. "You should be here when they return!"

 

Shun looked seriously and sighed.

 

"See you later, Shunrei.”

 

He turned his back and walked to the door.

 

The Amazon opened and he left.

 

The Chinese stared gaped.

 

June followed him, stopped at the exit and wished.

 

“Have a good day.”

 

The two women remained behind in the office.

 

Stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

June and Shun were almost in the car when Shunrei stepped out of the mansion and watched them.

 

She needed to do something.

 

Again without reasoning, she ran toward the car.

 

“June, I need to talk to you!” Firm.

 

About to open the door of the convertible, the blonde said.

 

“We'll talk when I get back.” She ignored her.

 

Shunrei stopped in front of her, holding the door of the vehicle.

 

“Please!”

 

June looked polite, something Shunrei hadn’t been to her in a long time. The Amazon nodded, and they entered once more into the residence. Shun remained in the car, adjusting the last details on the GPS.

 

The Chinese begged in the living room.

 

"You're fooling yourself, June. You will be the most harmed.” Firm and strong.

 

The blonde watched, arms crossed, but didn’t responde back.

 

"Give up of this trip, and give up on trying to be with someone who doesn’t want you!"

 

June laughed in indignation.

 

"I’d like to understand what do you have to do with it..." Shook her head. “I couldn’t figure out until now ...”

 

Shunrei looked serious and gaping.

 

Lowered her head, and said nothing more.

 

There was no way to argue.

 

The blonde walked away, opened the door, hit hard, and walked to the car.

 

Saori slownly walked down the stairs, Shunrei approached the window and the goddess followed.

 

"Everything is going to be all right, Shunrei.” Calm.

 

The Chinese stared at the scene outside without uttering a word in response.

 

The convertible car pulled out into the courtyard while the two women stood at the window.

 

Watching the huge gate close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the empty road, the gray convertible slid smoothly down the asphalt roads and sidewalks covered with snow.

 

With her hair in the wind, the blonde stared at the doctor beside her.

 

Hair stuck in a ponytail, ray-ban nineties.

 

Shun was really amazing.

 

“We will have fun, you will see!” She relaxed her head on the bench, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

 

With both hands on the steering wheel, the Virginian nodded slightly, not very sure of what she was saying.

 

"You need to forget, Shun. It's gonna be okay.” Serious.

 

His friend looked behind the dark glasses.

 

It was all he wanted now.

 

That everything would be all right.

 

Peace.

 

Hyoga.

 

He sighed.

 

Everything will be alright.

 

It was what he tried to repeat to himself.

 

Although he doesn’t believe it.


	21. Distant Feelings

Intense cold.

 

Snow.

 

The hot heat breath reflecting against the window.

 

In front of the burning fire, Freya thanked once more for all the cygnus had done for her.

 

Hyoga smiled.

 

Comfortable to unburden, Hilda's sister lowered her head and mentioned Hagen.

 

The eyes closed in an intense sobbing cry.

 

The friend just watched.

 

Drank.

 

Listening.

 

Trying to not judge.

 

Drinking heavily, the blonde mourned the death of the old saint.

 

Now he was dead, and there was nothing she could do.

 

When Freya finished, she wiped her eyes and looked at Hyoga.

 

It was his turn.

 

At first he fought to expose the problems, but after insistent attempts of the friend, he confessed.

 

"Do you really believe Shun is with her?" With the cup in hand, the blonde disbelievingly frowned .

 

Sitting on comfortable armchairs, the cygnus took a swallow, rose and walked to a huge window.

 

He stared at the snow-covered village.

 

Freya waited, studied again, and approached.

 

"You're jealous because he didn’t want to send her away ..." She looked defiant.

 

Hyoga emptied the glass.

 

Head down.

 

"What are you going to do?" His friend asked.

 

"I don’t know ..." He sighed, eyes on the village.

 

Freya emptied the rest of the glass.

 

"At least Shun is still alive.” She scolded him seriously.

 

She had no more chances.

 

The Aquarian had.

 

Hyoga stared.

 

Hilda's sister, too.

 

A punch at the door was heard.

 

Strong thrusts.

 

They stare at each other in admiration.

 

Hyoga walked to the door.

 

Freya followed him.

 

He opened slowly.

 

Lars.

 

Sweaty, furious and drunk.

 

"What are you doing in that bastard's room, Freya?" He pointed his finger, barely able to stand upright.

 

Hyoga pushed him with both hands, Freya grabbed him by the arm.

 

"No, Hyoga! Please!” She looked pleadingly.

 

The Aquarian watched her friend in despair.

 

He obeyed.

 

"Are you fucking him, Freya?" He was pointing his finger, trying to lean against the wall.

 

Hyoga watched with indifference.

 

How pathetic he was.

 

"Let's go to our room, Lars!" She took him by the arm, ashamed and desperate.

 

“I can walk alone!” He shouted, pulling his arm.

 

The blonde lowered her head, walked to her room, opened the door and waited for the groom to enter.

 

"I'm going to kill this Russian ..." He staggered inside.

 

Embarrassed, Freya looked at her friend.

 

“Sorry, Hyoga.” Tearing eyes.

 

The Aquarian watched his friend enter the room and close the door.

 

He sighed.

 

Shook his head.

 

He didn’t know if he would hold out any longer in Asgard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The refined hotel in the center of Paris was frequented by celebrities, politicians and important people from all over the world. June had made it a point to reserve it, though Shun didn’t want to.

 

The receptionist smiled at the Amazon, checking the details behind a computer. The doctor looked around when he was caught by surprise.

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya?"

 

The virginian looked to correct the clerk, however, June was faster. She held the key, thanked her, and guided him to the elevator.

 

Her friend followed, confused, but not complaining.

 

They went up to the room, and when they stopped at the door to open with the electronic card, Shun realized the Amazon had reserved only one room.

 

"Why didn’t you book two rooms, June?" He frowned, two suitcases in his hand.

 

The blonde opened the door.

 

“For what?” Smiling. "If we're going to travel together, we should sleep together, don’t you think?" She amusedly winked.

 

The doctor nodded embarrassed.

 

They found a large, elegant room.

 

The doctor noticed, there was an ice bucket on a coffee table, and a bottle of champagne.

 

Petals of red roses scattered across the floor, were romanticizing the place.

 

It wasn’t an ordinary hotel room.

 

It was a room for couples.

 

"The bed is pretty big ..." She smiled, dropping her purse on the couch.

 

The doctor scratched his head.

 

"I can sleep on the couch, don’t worry." He took off his coat of his suit.

 

The Amazon walked to the window and opened the curtain.

 

“Please!” The sun burst in. “We slept together as a child!” She sat down on the couch to remove her boots. "Are you going to be ashamed now?"

 

"Well, I..."

 

She smiled.

 

"Did you forget that you used to run to my bed when Leda told you horror stories?"

 

“Yes, I remember.” He laughed in embarrassment.

 

The blonde leaned against the couch.

 

"So, what are we going to do today?"

 

Shun stared at the mirror.

 

He was tired.

 

Defeated.

 

"We could sleep first ..." He shrugged.

 

“What?” She rose indignantly. "We haven’t traveled all this way to sleep, Shun!”  Warned.

 

The doctor smiled.

 

It was true.

 

"All right ..." He sighed. “What do you want to do?”

 

Excited, she approached.

 

"I'm going to take a shower and we can visit the Eiffel Tower first!" She stopped and thought. “And then we can have dinner!”

 

Shun smiled and nodded.

 

June took off her coat and blouse, showing off her breasts that barely fit the black bra.

 

Shun turned his face to the side, fiddling with his ponytail.

 

The blonde threw the piece of clothing on the sofa, unzipped her pants, and walked to the bathroom.

 

The Virginian sat on the bed.

 

He sighed.

 

Checked his cell phone for some missed calls from Hyoga.

 

There were no calls.

 

Posts.

 

He sighed.

 

It's all right.

 

He had to forget.

 

At least for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In a small fair, Hyoga and Natasha walked slowly, observing the craft products. In her winter coat, hat, gloves covering her small hands, the bartender's daughter smiled at the vendors.

 

"It's very beautiful, Dad!" She held a wooden horse sculptured.

 

The cygnus smiled, withdrawing money from the wallet and handing over the saleswoman. Little Natasha smiled with the new toy. The girl praised her education, and Hyoga thanked.

 

Until his gaze getting lost in the crowd.

 

He watched.

 

Lars was among several men, drinking and laughing.

 

The Aquarian held his daughter by the hand.

 

He wanted to go unnoticed by Freya's fiancé.

 

He was sick of confusion.

 

With his daughter beside him, he passed in front of the saint, who was leaning against a hay wagon.

 

Arms crossed, Lars looked with a mock look.

 

Whispers were heard among his men.

 

Hyoga ignored.

 

Freya's fiancé and his friends were left behind in the crowd.

 

Father and daughter sat at an outdoor restaurant. In the heat of the stove the little girl said.

 

"Mom won’t like to know we're eating this ..." She smiled mischievously.

 

Hyoga looked away in sadness at the crowd.

 

Shun.

 

“It’s true...”

 

The girl filled a spoon and carried it to her mouth.

 

"But we aren’t going to tell ..." She smiled as swallowed. “It's our secret!”

 

Hyoga swallowed a spoonful, looking at the plate.

 

“Yes.” Trying not face the girl.

 

Natasha watched in depression.

 

His father had been strange for the past few days.

 

"Are you sad, Daddy?" Worried look, spoon in hand.

 

Hyoga looked at his daughter.

 

She realized.

 

"No ... I just ..."

 

Quick footsteps were heard.

 

A female voice shouted.

 

"Hello, mister handsome!"

 

Hyoga looked, a woman with a fur coat pulled up in front of them.

 

The bartender didn’t recognize it.

 

“You are?” He frowned.

 

The blonde smiled with her hair loose and smooth.

 

“My name is Hedda ...”

 

The woman noticed a child sat.

 

Tried to disguise herself.

 

"The waitress who served you the other day ..." She smiled awkwardly. "You went there with Ms. Freya, remember?"

 

Hyoga looked from head to toe.

 

She was dressed.

 

Looked at her face.

 

Remembered.

 

"Oh yeah ..." He smiled awkwardly. “I do remember...”

 

She smiled.

 

"I thought you were back to Greece ..." Shrugged.

 

Finishing her meal, Natasha announced.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom, Daddy.”

 

Hyoga smiled and nodded, when the girl was no longer in the presence of both, he corrected.

 

“I live in Tokyo.”

 

She opened her mouth in amazement.

 

“Japan? Really?” Smiling. "I thought you had gone to the heat. There must be better brothels in Athens ... " She winked.

 

Hyoga laughed, folding his arms.

 

"There are some very beautiful women.” He nodded, smiling.

 

“Oh, you've already attended!” She teased.

 

They both laughed.

 

"I can say that I haven’t been for a while.” He nodded, smiling, arms crossed.

 

She smiled even more, put her hand on the chair, and whispered.

 

“You should try the one here ... I'm a great receptionist.” She bit her lip.

 

He smiled amused.

 

"Thank you for the invitation, but I can’t accept it.” He took a sip of juice. "Besides, I'm already leaving town.”

 

She pouted.

 

“What a pity! I'd love to know how an Athena's saint is in bed.” Hurt fake face.

 

They both laughed again, until screams were heard among the crowd.

 

Hyoga and Hedda looked.

 

Lars.

 

He was yelling at a poor, simple man from the village, an elderly salesman. Hilda's brother-in-law pushed him, who was pressed against the wall, knocking over the objects he carried.

 

Hyoga rose angrily, about to run to him, the prostitute pressed him to his chest.

 

"No, sir, don’t do that!" Worried.

 

Hyoga stared at her, and they both looked at the scene once more.

 

The old man picked up the objects and ran.

 

Lars and his friends laughed, mean laughes.

 

Hedda lowered her head, still with her hand on the visitor's chest.

 

"Lars is like that ..." She pushed him gently down to sit once more.

 

Hyoga obeyed.

 

“He's a violent man.” She pulled up a chair and sat down. “He hit a lot of girls in the bar ...”

 

Hyoga gaped at her.

 

"To be honest ..." The prostitute hesitated a little. "Even in Ms. Freya he has already hit." She lowered her head, playing with bread crumbs.

 

The bartender stared indignantly.

 

“What?!”

 

The woman sat next to him.

 

"Everyone knows ..." She said softly. "I just don’t understand why Ms. Freya is going to marry such a man ..." Shook her head.

 

"Does Hilda know that?" Shocked.

 

The blonde shook her head.

 

"I don’t know, sir."

 

Hyoga gaped.

 

Anger.

 

"Has he ever hit you?" Serious.

 

Hedda looked away.

 

"Once ..." Shrugged. “Then I never receive him again.”

 

In shock, the Aquarian shook his head.

 

The blonde got up and smiled uneasily.

 

"I'll leave the invitation one more time ... If you want to visit me, sir." She  winked.

 

He ignored the invitation.

 

Looked at Lars from a distance.

 

Angry.

 

The woman entered the crowd.

 

Disappearing.

 

Hyoga stayed behind.

 

Infuriated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the intense cold, the Eiffel Tower was surrounded by people from all over the world, photographing and laughing. Shun and June decided to watch from a distance, sitting on a stone wall. With their dark glasses and heavy coats, they gazed distantly at a tiny tower.

 

"Who would have thought we'd be here together ..." She smiled at the friend beside her.

 

Shun seemed to be watching the Tower.

 

However, his thoughts were elsewhere.

 

June altered her voice.

 

"Are you paying attention to what I'm talking about?"

 

The Virginian was taken by surprise.

 

“Sorry?”

 

"Where are you?" Angrily, she stood up, wiping her pants.

 

Shun shook his head, shaking the ponytail.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Adjusting the glasses.

 

The blonde sighed, folded her arms and left.

 

The doctor noticed the irritation and followed.

 

“Sorry, June!” Next to her, hands in the pocket of her coat.

 

The Amazon stopped and stared.

 

"Shun ..." Sighed, lifting her head. "Can you forget, at least while we travel?"

 

Andromeda lowered his head, folding his hands in the pocket.

 

“I'll try.” Tired voice.

 

“Make an effort!” Pleading look. "I can’t travel with you like this!"

 

He nodded uncomfortably.

 

“I know ... I'm sorry.” Shook his head. "I don’t think I'm the best company for this kind of trip, June.”

 

The blonde approached, smiling.

 

“What? You're incredible ... " She held his shoulders.

 

The doctor lowered his head.

 

"I think we'd better have dinner, don’t you think?" He shrugged.

 

The blonde stared.

 

Crossed her arms.

 

Angry.

 

She walked out.

 

While Shun stayed behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fine and expensive restaurant.

 

She was dressed in a black fair dress which highligthed her body.

 

Expensive jewelery.

 

Red lips stained the glass of champagne.

 

Shun was up too.

 

Expensive suit.

 

He looked around.

 

June was nonstop talking.

 

He didn’t pay attention.

 

The words were just distant whispers.

 

Confused.

 

Meaningless.

 

His gaze aimed at the bar.

 

A tall, blond barman made drinks.

 

“Shun!”

 

The doctor woke up.

 

"Sorry, June ... what did you say?" He looked hurriedly.

 

The blonde stared irritably.

 

She cut a piece of red meat.

 

"You really aren’t paying attention to what I say ..."

 

Her friend bowed his head.

 

The blonde stared.

 

She was tired.

 

It blew out.

 

"I can’t understand you ..." She wiped a tear that fell.

 

Shun frowned.

 

"You are suffering for someone who has abandoned you!" Angrily, she dropped her fork and knife on the table and held the glass of champagne. She drank, holding herself to not to burst into tears.

 

The doctor brought the cup to his mouth.

 

"It's hard for me ..." He took a sip.

 

The Amazon emptied the cup and dropped it on the table.

 

"I'm going back to the hotel.” Tears fell. She dried it quickly with one hand while the other carried the bag.

 

Shun watched his friend leave, the waiter opened the door and she entered the street.

 

He sighed.

 

He felt terrible.

 

His friend had arranged the trip and did her best for him to enjoy it.

 

June tried to help about the problems, and what did he do?

 

Ignored her.

 

He was acting like an idiot.

 

Shook his head in disapproval of himself.

 

He raised his hand politely, asking to be brought the account.

 

The waiter approached, smiling, handing him a black folder.

 

He dropped some Euro banknotes inside, got up and wished good night to the waiter who opened the door.

 

Leaving for the street.

 

Facing the European wind in the face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly, Shun opened the bedroom door.

 

Dressed only in a pink silk robe, June smoked in front of the closed window.

 

“It would be good to open the window ... The smoke is too much.” He closed the door.

 

The blonde laughed wryly, not taking her eyes off the window.

 

“All right, doctor.” She puffed the smoke against the window glass.

 

The doctor threw his car keys over a dressing table, took off his coat, and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“I’m sorry.” He looked at her.

 

The Amazon shook her head in disbelief and indignation, not taking the eyes off the window.

 

Smoking intensely.

 

The doctor sighed.

 

He looked serious and approached with conviction.

 

"There will be no more excuses, June.”

 

The Amazon shook her head once more.

 

"Please ... how many times have you said that ..." She walked over to the nightstand and put out the cigarette, sitting with her arms crossed on the bed.

 

The friend came closer.

 

“I'm serious. I will enjoy the trip, and I will think of nothing else.”

 

The blonde stared in surprise.

 

“Are you telling the truth?”

 

The doctor nodded.

 

“Yeah. Let's go out, walk around and have fun! Forget all the problems!” He smiled.

 

Gaped, the Amazon smiled, got up and ran toward him to hug.

 

The doctor returned, caressing her hair.

 

Shun cupped her friend's face and stared at her eyes.

 

“You promise?” Desperate.

 

The friend nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

The friend hugged him tightly again.

 

Happy.

 

Thrilled.

 

He smiled back.

 

"I think we can sleep now, can’t we?" He stroked her back.

 

The Amazon wiped tears of happiness.

 

"It's late, Doctor! I know!” Laughed.

 

Shun smiled at the joke, nodded, and walked into the bathroom to put on his pajamas.

 

June was already lying down when he came back.

 

The doctor came up smiling, lifted the blanket and found the blonde in a black lingerie.

 

He got paralyzed

 

She smiled, and invited him by tapping one hand on the bed.

 

Shun laid back and covered himself.

 

The Amazon approached and hugged him, and rested the head on his chest.

 

"Remember when we were kids?" She stroked her chest covered by a white T-shirt.

 

He smiled, settled himself on the pillow and stroked her hair.

 

“Yes, I remember.” Laughed.

 

The blonde closed her eyes.

 

"We need to sleep together more often ..." She snuggled into him.

 

The doctor looked at the gray lining, almost closing his tired eyes.

 

“Yeah ... we could ...”

 

June smiled at the answer.

 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

Shun stroked her hair slowly.

 

He turned off.

 

They slept hugged.

 

Until the break of day. 


	22. Unanswered Questions

Walking a long distance through the city, it was possible to understand because Champs Elysées was indeed considered a trademark of Paris, and one of the most beautiful avenues in the world.

 

June and Shun walked side by side the path that links Place de la Concorde and the Arc de Triomphe on top of a hill, past two of the most beautiful buildings of the place.

 

"What impresses the most is the perspective there is here! The Avenue des Champs Elysées is part of the great historical axis, which is a straight line linking the Louvre, passing through the gardens of the Tuileries, the Place de la Concorde, and the Arc de Triomphe.” The Amazon smiled, arm hitched to her friend.

 

The doctor smiled in his long, elegant black winter coat.

 

"You really do know Paris!" He adjusted his 90s ray-ban into his face.

 

The Amazon smiled proudly.

 

"I've visited the city many times!"

 

“With all that knowledge, you could be a great tour guide! Have you thought about the possibility?”

 

The blonde smiled slightly.

 

"Yes ..." She paused. "However, I have other plans at the moment and I want to share them with someone else.” She winked.

 

They both stopped.

 

Shun smiled embarrassed by the look on him, unhooked his arm and walked forward.

 

"Shall we continue the tour?"

 

The doctor walked and his friend stayed behind.

 

She watched the friend walking alone.

 

It's all right.

 

She didn’t give up so easily.

 

The doctor noticed that the Amazon didn’t accompany him, stopped and turned back smiling, nodding his head for her to reach him.

 

The friend smiled again, and ran to get to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beyond the beauty, the avenue concentrated an impressive number of luxury brands like Cartier, Louis Vuitton and Guerlain. Middle-class tourists delighted in the impressive shops, carrying their bags of exorbitant spending.

 

Shun walked slowly, observing the expensive places that reminded Hyoga and his refined taste. The bartender had taught him a lot about how to dress elegantly over the years.

 

"There are a few other brands like Lacoste, Aigle, Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republique, The Kooples, Eric Bombard ..." She smiled into his arm. "No wonder it's also known as Brand Avenue!"

 

Shun just smiled back.

 

June watched a store and made them stop.

 

“Let's get into Louis Vuitton! I always wanted a bag!” She tugged at his hand, causing Shun to be completely drawn inside.

 

An elegant saleswoman greeted and June asked to see the products. Shun smiled, stating that she could calmly look at what she wanted. The two entered the back of the shop, while the doctor sat down on one of the couches for customers.

 

He pulled the phone out of his pocket.

 

He opened it.

 

Once again.

 

There were no messages.

 

Calls.

 

He rose nervously and dialed, hoping Hyoga would answer.

 

The phone called.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Despair grew.

 

Five.

 

Six.

 

Mailbox.

 

He narrowed his eyes.

 

Turn off.

 

He put it in his pocket slowly.

 

Sighed.

 

He looked away, a couple marveled in the mirror. A man smiled talking about a purse while his boyfriend advised him about the color.

 

Both smiled in love.

 

How lovely was admiring them!

 

Swallowed hard.

 

Missing.

 

June's voice cut him off.

 

“We can go!”

 

The doctor looked up, his friend was smiling with a bag in her hands.

 

Shun stood up promptly.

 

Faking a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They laughed in amusement, one shot after the other.

 

“One, two, three!”

 

Shun and June took the small glass of Tequila to their mouths. Shun frowned, the taste was really bitter. The Amazon was quiet, used to the consumption.

 

"It sucks!” The doctor dropped his glass on the counter, and wiped his lips.

 

June laughed.

 

"You should learn to drink more, doctor!" She tried to fill his glass again, but the doctor went faster.

 

“Enough! This is horrible!” He held the bottle.

 

The friend shook her head, laughing, and dropped it on the counter.

 

"Why did you decide to be a doctor, Shun?" She made a sudden conversation.

 

He smiled.

 

"Because I like to save lives, June ... Even when I can’t."

 

June observed.

 

The phrases.

 

The gestures.

 

The beauty of it.

 

How could she doesn’t love him?

 

How to give it up like this?

 

Never.

 

Ever.

 

She watched, the waiter handed a Marguerita glass to his friend, and Shun pulled it in front of him, drinking and staring at the bar distantly.

 

The blonde sighed decisively.

 

She seized the moment.

 

"We have fun together ... don’t you think?"

 

He looked up and smiled.

 

“Of course!” He stirred the straw in his glass. "I love your company, June! You're a very fun friend!”

 

She smiled, holding his hand.

 

“Shun ...”

 

He stared earnestly, waiting for what she was about to say.

 

The blonde stopped.

 

Stared.

 

She sighed.

 

She was tired.

 

She didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

It was now or never.

 

"I want to be more than just a friend to you, Shun.” Serious and firm.

 

The doctor looked sad.

 

Looking away from Marguerita's almost empty glass.

 

He paused.

 

The blonde watched his reaction.

 

Her friend kept looking at the glass.

 

"You're not going to say anything?" Nervous.

 

He sighed, took his last sip, and looked.

 

"I don’t feel the same way about you, June.” He looked sad.

 

The blonde swallowed.

 

Shocked with the coldness and sincerity.

 

He looked down.

 

His friend sighed.

 

He shook his head, beckoning the waiter to bring the bill.

 

The clerk brought it quickly, Shun grabbed a black folder and put the money notes inside.

 

“Let's go.” He smiled awkwardly, getting up and putting his wallet in his pocket. "It's late, if we want to go to Spain, we must rest."

 

He got up and walked to the door.

 

Opened it.

 

Closed.

 

Leaving his behind.

 

Sitting in front of the bar counter.

 

The blonde swallowed.

 

No, she wouldn't cry.

 

Not here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They returned to the hotel in silence.

 

Shun drove while his friend pretended to watch the street.

 

There were no exchanges of words.

 

The Virginian felt terrible.

 

June wanted to cry.

 

Shout out.

 

He drove down, hating to see the friend who helped him most, nurturing a feeling he didn't corresponde.

 

The Amazon entered the room first, and took off her coat.

 

The doctor right behind, took off his blazer too, throwing the keys on the coffee table.

 

They both stopped.

 

They faced each other.

 

The Amazon looked up.

 

Angry.

 

Desperate.

 

“Forget Hyoga!” She fired, tears streaming.

 

The doctor looked serious.

 

"It's no like that, June.” Firm.

 

She approached.

 

"If you give me a chance! I'll make you forget him!” She came over and cupped his face in her hands.

 

Annoyed, Shun took her hands off the face.

 

"Please, don't make things harder!" He walked to the window and looked at the landscape.

 

Nervous.

 

He didn’t want to face her.

 

Didn't want to see his friend in this state.

 

June approached.

 

"Don’t you think I'm pretty?" She laid her hands on his back. ”What does he got ...”

 

“Please!” He interrupted, shaking his head, not wanting her to humiliate herself any more. He turned and took her hands. "You're beautiful, June.”

 

His friend smiled hopefully.

 

"But that's not how I see you!" Desperate, he shook his head. "I never saw you like this!"

 

The blonde burst into tears, hugging him to her chest.

 

The doctor stroked her hair.

 

He was sorry for her.

 

“Give me a chance! You are suffering for someone who has abandoned you!” She gripped his shirt in despair.

 

Shun turned his face away.

 

Ignored.

 

"How could you want to be with someone like that?" Angry, she was looking at him.

 

Shun disengaged himself from her embrace, and looked at the window once more.

 

"You're very nervous, June." He sighed. "I carry painkillers in my bag, take some and sleep.”

 

The Amazon looked desperate.

 

“Give me a chance!” She begged, tugging at his shirt once more.

 

Shun bowed his head, but didn’t utter another word.

 

“Sleep with me tonight ?!” She was in tears.

 

The doctor shook his head.

 

“Why?! You said that I'm beautiful ...”

 

Her friend jerked away and walked toward the bathroom.

 

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Nervously, she tried to persuade him at all costs.

 

Shun stopped with his back to her.

 

“Of course, don’t talk nonsense!” Angry, he shook his head, as if she had asked something obvious.

 

The blonde approached, and pulled him by the shoulder so that he looked at her, holding his face, and kissing it on the mouth. Shun didn’t notice the speed, was surrounded by the strong embrace and sudden kiss. The blonde tried to force her tongue, but he closed his lips.

 

She opened her eyes.

 

He stared at her seriously.

 

Riled up.

 

She gaped at him.

 

The virginian took her hands off his face.

 

Sad.

 

"I think I should sleep alone." He ignored her, walking to the sofa.

 

The blonde stopped.

 

In shock.

 

Looking at the wall.

 

Eyes didn't blink.

 

The Virginian removed a pillow and blanket on the bed, and straightened the sofa.

 

“Let's sleep, Malaga is waiting for us.” He laid the blanket over him when laid down.

 

His friend wiped away her tears.

 

No.

 

She wouldn't lose.

 

She turned, and watched him lying down and covered.

 

"Do you have any idea where Hyoga is now?" Shouted.

 

Shun shook his head.

 

"That's what I'd like to know ..." He put one hand under the pillow and the other one below it.

 

She approached.

 

"He can be with anyone but you!" She looked serious.

 

Shun closed his eyes.

 

Hurt.

 

She came closer.

 

"He abandoned you, Shun!"

 

The saint watered his eyes.

 

Didn't answer.

 

“I choose you! It will always be you! Give me a chance! We haven't spent all those years on the Island for nothing! I will never abandon you!”

 

The doctor let the tears fall.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Good evening, June.” Holding the cry so she wouldn’t hear it.

 

The blonde stared angrily.

 

She had a crying crisis.

 

She looked at the bed.

 

Threw her shoes on the floor.

 

Rage.

 

She raised the white blanket on the bed.

 

Laid down.

 

She covered herself and cried softly.

 

Shun on the couch, couldn’t sleep.

 

_He abandoned you!_

 

_How could you want to be with someone like that ?!_

 

The sentences and questions about Hyoga kept repeating in his mind.

 

He couldn't sleep by any second.

 

Because there were no answers to her questions.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Sleep didn't appear.

 

And he spent the rest of the night thinking about everything she said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the seafront in Malaga, Shun and June arrived in silence.

 

Because of her resistance, they hadn’t spoken after the discussion.

 

The blonde walked forward, jeans rolled up, red blouse, and a light yellow coat covered her body. The doctor tried to be nice, inviting her over a coffee. She denied it sadly, without words, she leaned on the porch of the cafeteria, watching the seagulls that flew over the sea.

 

The doctor sat at a table alone and watched his friend on the porch.

 

He sighed.

 

Desolate, he shook his head.

 

What a situation!

 

A waiter who cleaned the tables with a dishcloth, realized that the two of them were fighting. He was a beardless, dark hair man, already in his forties.

 

"It's hard to be married, isn’t it?" Nice.

 

Shun looked surprised, taking the coffee cup to his mouth.

 

"She's not my wife." He smiled awkwardly.

 

The waiter frowned.

 

“No?” Unbelieving, he put the dishcloth over the shoulder.

 

The Virgo shook his head.

 

“We are just friends.” Drank one more time."

 

The waiter laughed.

 

“Friends?” He watched the blonde on the porch. The pair of tight jeans really stood out over her hip.

 

Shun looked up too, sighed, and turned the face to the waiter.

 

"But she wants to be more than a friend..." Sad, he dropped the cup on the saucer.

 

The man was incredulous.

 

"And what are you waiting for be with her?"

 

The doctor stopped.

 

He blushed.

 

"It's complicated ..." He lowered his head, bringing the cup to his mouth.

 

The waiter leaned against a chair.

 

"Sorry ... complicated, why?" He frowned.

 

The doctor looked.

 

He didn’t want to talk about his personal life.

 

But it was late now.

 

"I like other person." He emptied the cup, resting his arms on the table.

 

The waiter tried to understand.

 

"The person doesn’t like you?" Confused.

 

Shun smiled awkwardly.

 

"It’s not this... he does.”

 

"Then, why he isn’t here with you?" The man didn’t understand.

 

Shun looked shocked at the question.

 

Stopped.

 

"He left." Lowered his head.

 

The waiter looked shocked.

 

“Left?”

 

The doctor sighed.

 

"He abandoned me." Confessed, but he stared.

 

The waiter was shocked.

 

"And do you still like him, even though you've abandoned him?"

 

Shun looked serious.

 

Confused.

 

Sad.

 

He shook his head.

 

Didn't know what to say.

 

Better.

 

He didn't want to say.

 

The cafeteria chief approached and lectured the attendant.

 

The waiter nodded nervously and said quietly.

 

“I need to get back to work!” He looked at him with a laugh. "But I give you some advice: If this person liked you, he would be here at the moment!” He smiled and looked at the blonde on the porch. “Don’t miss the opportunity to be with someone who really likes you!”

 

The waiter disappeared hastily between customers.

 

Shun thought about the advice.

 

He lowered his head.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

Thought.

 

He got up.

 

Hands in pocket.

 

He looked at the balcony.

 

Studied his friend in front of him.

 

Perhaps...

 

_And you still like him, even though you've abandoned him ?!_

 

And he started to think ...

 

_Don’t miss the opportunity to be with someone who really likes you!_

 

Reflect...

 

As June watched the seagulls flying over the Mediterranean sea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A Whiskey's Sip is going to get on hiatus for a while. For how long? I don't know, but I am going to be back.  
> I promise.  
> See ya!
> 
> If you want to talk to me, contact me here.
> 
> http://deise-tb.tumblr.com/


	23. Admiration

Seated on the huge rustic table of the palace, Freya, Hyoga, and Hilda chatted excitedly, as the snow fell heavily on the castle. The blonde rose and smiled, serving the saint’s glass once more.

 

Sovereign, Odin's representative smiled sitting at the end of the table.

 

“Are you enjoying your stay in Asgard?” She lifted the glass to her lips.

 

Hyoga nodded and looked at his friend.

 

"Yes, Freya is very kind.”

 

The friend smiled gratefully, and the three remained laughing and talking for hours.

 

Outside the dining room, arms crossed, one leg against the wall.

 

Lars boiled with hatred and jealousy.

 

Since when she arrived, Freya kept paying attention to Hyoga.

 

Everyone in the city talked about him, the famous protector of the goddess Athena, the arrogant and self-confident. The handsome man that all the women of the city watched, that the prostitutes hoped to serve him.

 

Hate.

 

He opened the door with both hands.

 

Hyoga and Hilda glared at the presence as Freya lowered her head.

 

The Aquarian stared.

 

The friend was uncomfortable with the man's presence, and kept a posture of submission before him.

 

“Good night!” He smiled provocatively, pulled out a chair for himself and demanded of the bride.

 

“Serve me.”

 

Hyoga gaped at him.

 

As a servant, Freya took a deep breath, stood up, and poured the glass.

 

Hilda glared indignantly, stood up and excused herself.

 

“I'm going to bed, it's late.”  Stared Hyoga. “Good night.”

 

The cygnus nodded politely, watching Odin's guardian leaving upset.

 

He watched the scene again.

 

It was depressing.

 

Freya looked like a dog beside the owner.

 

Sitting, hands clenched on her knees, head down.

 

Lars began to stroke her hair slowly, without taking his eyes off the saint.

 

Provocative, he fired.

 

"Is it true the Athena godess is nothing but a rich spoiled girl?"

 

Hyoga stared irritably, sitting upright on the chair.

 

Nervous, the blonde girl reprimanded.

 

“Lars!”

 

The man looked in a debauchery face.

 

"I'm just confirming what I heard ..." He shrugged and stared. “It's just a question...”

 

“ Stop taunting him! You have ...”

 

“Shut up." Serious and firm.

 

Hyoga watched in amazement.

 

Freya didn’t defend herself.

 

Hilda's sister bowed her head.

 

He got up and left the dining room.

 

The cygnus watched, rose and ran after her.

 

“Freya!”

 

Lars stayed behind.

 

Irritated.

 

He threw the wineglass on the floor.

 

Jealousy.

 

He got up quickly.

 

This Russian will pay me!

 

He stepped on the floor.

 

Stared his legs.

 

They were covered with ice.

 

A pain ran through his body.

 

The damned had frozen him!

 

He could barely move.

 

The pain was tremendous.

 

The floor of the palace looked like an ice rink.

 

Damn it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Freya ran into the garden, sat on a stone bench, and wept silently. The flakes covered blond hair and wavy, and the thin dress was thin to protect the slim body.

 

He noticed Hyoga approaching slowly.

 

She wiped her tears and gave a fake smile.

 

"I was thinking about we going out to drink!" She tried to fake animation.

 

Hyoga came closer, staring seriously.

 

She went on.

 

"I know you don’t like parties, but we can just drink and talk than be locked up in the Palace, don’t you think?" She sat erect.

 

The cygnus ignored the invitation.

 

"Are you really ok, Freya?"

 

The blonde blushed.

 

She lowered her head.

 

“Of course I am!” She smiled awkwardly.

 

"Why do you let Lars treat you like this?" He sat down beside her, and took her hand gently.

 

The blonde broke off, stood up, and smiled.

 

"I'm tired, that's all!" The smile was fake and her face was stamped by it. "Shall we?"

 

Hyoga looked serious, his friend trying to get away from it all at once.

 

“Just tired?”

 

Desperate, she nodded.

 

“Of course!”

 

The bartender came over and stroked her cheek.

 

Freya caught his hand over her face and smiled.

 

Behind the wall, Lars watched jealously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting on the bar counter, Freya and Hyoga laughed while they drank vodka. Customers around chatted in excitement, enjoying the drinks offered.

 

“I have to visit your bar one day!” The blonde dropped her glass on the counter. "I thought incredible when I found out you owned several establishments!"

 

The blond man smiled, his strong, exposed arms resting on the counter.

 

"I like it a lot, even though the work is exhausting!"

 

Freya smiled again and faced one of the approaching prostitutes. Hyoga watched the woman approach and caress her hair.

 

“Hi, my dear ...” She smiled wickedly. “How are you doing?”

 

Freya smiled awkwardly, but nothing answered.

 

"Why don’t we go to my room ...?" Looked at the man drinking next to her. “Invite your friend to join us ...”

 

Freya replied uneasily.

 

“He's engaged.”

 

The prostitute laughed.

 

“What's the problem? So are you, and that didn’t stop you from stopping in my bed!” She bit her own lips.

 

Freya blushed, and Hyoga laughed lightly, drinking, elbows on the bar counter. The prostitute looked at the blond man, came over and stroked his hair.

 

“Sir?”

 

Hyoga dropped the drink on the counter and waited.

 

"Ask Ms. Freya to send that bastard to hell, and let's have some fun!" She winked. “In my room! Laughed.

 

Hyoga laughed too, but changed his semblant to face his friend.

 

"Freya have to decide if she wants to send him away." Seriously.

 

Hilda's sister bowed her head.

 

Didn’t say anything.

 

The woman watched them both, turned her face from excited to serious, turned her back and left.

 

Everyone knew that no matter what Lars did, Freya would never send him away.

 

Hyoga continued drinking, not looking at his friend.

 

"I'm ashamed, I don’t know what you're thinking of me ..." She shook her head, stirring the iced glass.

 

The Aquarian stared steadily, and held her hand on the counter.

 

"What do I think about you?" He dropped his glass on the counter and looked her in the eye. "I think you're an incredible woman."

 

His friend filled her eyes with tears and held his hand as well.

 

Lars went into the bar.

 

Staring at the scene directly.

 

Hyoga and Freya, one facing the other on the counter, smiling.

 

Anger took over again.

 

The man walked angrily, pausing in front of them both.

 

“Let's go to the back, we need to talk!”

 

Freya nodded nervously, walking behind him.

 

Hyoga watched his friend disappear into the crowd, not having time to stop her.

 

Hedda came out.

 

"He's going to hit her again." One hand on the waist, one on the chair.

 

Hyoga looked serious.

 

Furious.

 

He tried to find his friend, but she was gone.

 

Some people around whispered, they seemed to already know what was happening. It didn’t take long for Freya to come from behind the bar, running through the crowd, holding a scarf around her neck. The Aquarian called for her, but the friend ignored, fleeing straight into the street.

 

Hyoga walked over to try to reach her.

 

“Freya!” Shouted.

 

The blonde noticed he was approaching, and began running in an attempt to escape.

 

His agility was greater, and in seconds he managed to stop in front of her.

 

“I'm not feeling well ... we can go ...”  Trying to pass in front of him.

 

The cygnus stared seriously.

 

He took her shoulders gently.

 

Head down, she couldn’t face.

 

His friend took her by the chin and lifted it slowly.

 

Seriously, he came across a black eye that there was not until then.

 

Freya let the tears fall.

 

She couldn’t hide anymore.

 

His friend stroked her face, and tried to open the lace that now covered her neck. The blonde was tough at first, but Hyoga stared at her with a tender, protective look.

 

He opened slowly.

 

The handkerchief was bleeding.

 

Finger marks on the neck.

 

Bruises that bleed

 

Freya burst into tears in shame.

 

Hyoga dropped the handkerchief on the floor.

 

He looked serious.

 

Turned his back.

 

He walked toward the bar.

 

The friend tried to stop him, trying to pull him by the hand, Hyoga calmly disengaged himself. Hedda watched the scene, ran to the blonde and interrupted.

 

"Don’t do anything, Freya!” Held her.

 

They both stood still.

 

Freya hugged the woman's chest as the prostitute stroked her hair.

 

Hyoga walked into the bar one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

Lars laughed around the henchmen, showing off, glass of chop in hand.

 

He looked like a comedian entertaining the guests around.

 

It was fast.

 

No one could see the speed Hyoga approached, held Freya's fiancé by the head, and pressed on the counter.

 

Customers stared in amazement and turned away.

 

Lars' henchmen approached quickly.

 

"Do you want to try your luck with a golden saint, you bastards?" He stared, imposing, pressing the man's head against the counter.

 

The men drew back in fear, Hyoga crushing Lars's face against the counter easily, making him bleed.

 

He lifted his head once more and slammed it.

 

"I think it's funny how a coward like you can become such an insignificant worm!" He giggled.

 

Lars tried to pull away, but there was no chance. Hyoga pulled him once more by the neck, dragged and threw him against the wall which had been smashed by force.

 

The crowd watched gaping and silent.

 

Already destroyed, Lars slipped toward the ground.

 

Imposing, Hyoga stepped on his hand.

 

The man howled in pain.

 

"Get on Freya one more time and I'll kill you."

 

The man breathed on his own pool of blood.

 

Finished.

 

He couldn’t speak anymore.

 

"Get out of Asgard and never come back!" He bent one knee. "I, Hyoga of Aquarius, am giving you this chance. If I see you close to any woman ... "He took him by the sweaty hair, and made him face him. “I freeze your body and expose to the whole city to see.”

 

He threw his face back to the floor.

 

Lars screamed in pain.

 

Hyoga stood up with elegance and magnificence.

 

The crowd around him watched in amazement, fear, and admiration.

 

Silence of words.

 

When they noticed that Hyoga had left the establishment, Lars' henchmen rushed to help him.

Already on the street, Hyoga glanced at Freya and Hedda on the stone porch. Her friend cried, and the prostitute caressed her hands.

 

"I'm going to take care of your injuries, let's go home." Gentle, he came forward, holding out his own hand.

 

The blonde accepted nervously, like a child meeting her mother after getting lost. Hyoga held her tightly, and hugged the friend's shoulders.

 

They walked to the palace.

 

Hedda stayed behind, hands on her hips.

 

Satisfied by what Hyoga had just done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the guest room, the bartender cleaned her wounds gently. Freya smiled excitedly, sitting on the edge of the bed. The bartender held a white cloth, and gently treated the bruises.

 

"Who taught you to take care of such injuries?"

 

The Cygnus stopped.

 

He sighed.

 

Looked sad.

 

Shun.

 

Her friend smiled back, but said nothing.

 

It was better not to talk about it now.

 

The friend finished, wrapping a band around her neck.

 

"Will you promise me something, Freya?" Seriously.

 

The blonde stared.

 

"You'll never see Lars again." Strong and firm.

 

Hesitant.

 

“Hyoga, I ...”

 

His friend caught her chin.

 

"You don’t need that kind of relationship. No one needs.” Firm.

 

Her friend burst into tears again.

 

She put her arms around his chest.

 

Hyoga stroked her hair.

 

While she cried.

 

 

 

 

Asgard was getting bored for the little Natasha, after days sitting in the toy room, it was no longer interesting be in the middle of thousands attractions.

 

Hyoga opened the door to the guest room where the girl was staying.

 

The little girl was bored, combing her hair, dressed in pajamas.

 

"I comb for you." He moved closer, took the brush from her hand, and combed the hair.

 

The little girl sighed sadly, and the father tried to look into her eyes.

 

“What's it?”

 

"I want to go home, Dad.” Head down.

 

Hyoga sighed, but said nothing, continued to comb her hair.

 

"Get ready for coffee, then go play with the children of the village." He dropped the brush on the dresser, and turned his back toward the door.

 

The little girl came down angrily and answered.

 

“No!”

 

Hyoga stopped and looked at her.

 

“I want to go home!”  Furious, bare feet, she approached in the flowery pajamas.

 

His father sighed.

 

“Natasha...”

 

"I want to go home and stay with Mom! My toys, my school!”

 

The Cygnus knelt in front of  and took her by the shoulders.

 

“We will, I promise.”

 

Father pulled her daughter into a hug, but the little girl was not convinced.

 

"Why don’t we go today?" She held her father's face with the little hands.

 

Hyoga grabbed them and answered.

 

“I can’t go now.”

 

"Why, Daddy ?!” Tears welled.

 

He shook his head in despair.

 

"You're a child, one day you'll understand.” He stroked her hair.

 

The little girl became irritated, turned around, and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

 

Hyoga sighed.

 

Shook his head.

 

Got up.

 

Opened the bedroom door and left.

 

He walked to the huge balcony where Hilda used to reflect.

 

Shun ...

 

Remembered the doctor smiling, wearing a hospital coat.

 

Coming home, throwing the car keys over the counter.

 

That smile that he loved.

 

_Let's have dinner tonight?_

 

The Asgardian wind beat on his face.

 

He walked further, a staircase leading down the palace.

 

Went down to a mountain.

 

Analyzed, the place was very dangerous for children or inexperienced people.

 

He would talk to Hilda about the possibility of changing the structure.

 

Stopped at the edge of the cliff.

 

Looking into the darkness of the depth.

 

Quick footsteps were heard.

 

Hyoga barely had time to turn around.

 

And when he did.

 

Lars jumped on him, carrying a dagger.

 

Sweaty, bleeding mouth.

 

Tipping both cliff below.


	24. I don't know why

They rolled over each other.

 

Sliding on the snow-covered rocks.

 

Lars was enraged, Hyoga tried to hold his hand, trying to protect himself from the dagger, but the sudden descent deflected his agility and thought.

 

As the Asgardian tried to stab him, he thought quickly, gripped an ice-covered branch and prevented himself from hitting the frozen ground. With a kick, he pushed Lars quickly, pulling him off him. Freya's fiancé noticed, and let go so he would not fall so hard either. It was late, he was not as fast as Hyoga, tried to use one of his hands to hold himself during the descent, but the attempt was in vain. Scratching his arms and stepping on the ground.

 

From above, hanging on a branch with one hand, Hyoga looked, dropped, and jumped slightly.

 

She stared at him.

 

"You're really pathetic.” He smiled wryly and imposingly.

 

Lars fell to the floor on his knees, completely bruised, staggered to his feet, and pointed the dagger at the cygnus.

 

The Aquarian shook his head, laughing at the man's weakness and determination.

 

Lars ran to him once more.

 

Hyoga grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall, which shattered into pieces.

 

The man screamed in pain, and ran to the ground without letting go of the dagger.

 

Athena's saint turned his back, and walked to find the way out.

 

"Get out of Asgard and go to a hospital for treatment.”

 

Lars got up again, and ran to him.

 

The cygnus turned, and held it with one hand.

 

However, Lars managed to hurt him.

 

He passed the dagger lightly through the arm muscle, making a quick cut.

 

Annoyed, Hyoga pushed him, causing the man to hit his head and back on the floor.

 

He raised his arm and watched.

 

He was bleeding lightly.

 

He tore a piece of his shirt and tied it to staunch the wound.

 

The man raised his head slightly.

 

"Freya is mine ..." He muttered on the bloody floor.

 

Hyoga looked imposing as he tied his arm.

 

He finished, walked over to him, and stepped on his chest.

 

Making him scream in pain.

 

"Freya is nobody's property.”

 

Lars tried to speak with his mouth full of blood.

 

"You came to take everything from me!"

 

Hyoga laughed.

 

"I'm not here to take anything away from anyone.” He looked serious, turned his back and walked away once more.

 

Lars rose slowly as Hyoga walked over the path that led to another canyon.

 

"You're not going to take anything from me! Neither Asgard nor Freya!” He stood up, holding the dagger. "Freya and Asgard are mine!"

 

Hyoga continued walking and ignored him once more.

 

"Freya is mine to do what I want!"

 

Annoyed, the Aquarian stopped.

 

He ran and pushed him against the wall.

 

"I said if you touch her once more ..." He gripped his shirt. “I'll kill you! By the way ... I still don’t know why I didn’t!” He laughed wryly. "You don’t even deserve to live!"

 

He threw it on the floor with contempt.

 

Lars fell down once more.

 

Hyoga walked ahead.

 

Freya's fiancé stood up, watched Hyoga walk and ran to him. Standing at the tip of the cliff, the cygnus could feel the presence of the dying man approaching.

 

"You are nothing than a weak, serving a weak goddess!"  He shouted, throwing himself at him.

 

Hyoga realized what he was going to do.

 

He stopped grunting, feeling the man hug him on his chest with both arms.

 

Allowed him.

 

He seized the moment, bent over, pulling it by the hands and throwing it down the canyon.

 

Freya's fiancé shouted during the fall, a loud cry that diminished with the proximity of the ground.

 

He heard the sound of the body crashing.

 

He took a step forward, and watched the scene.

 

Lars stood on frozen rocks, huge tips piercing his body, eyes and mouth.

 

The dagger was still attached to his hand.

 

The cygnus sighed.

 

He looked down at the bandaged arm.

 

Turned his back.

 

Imposing.

 

Walking to the palace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Spanish sea bathing the coast of Malaga, maritime and fishing town in southern Spain, was cold and icy. Shun watched his friend come out of the porch and walk to the sea, carrying her slippers.

 

June was a really important person to him.

 

The blonde began to walk a little further into the sea.

 

The doctor rolled up his trousers and walked to the Mediterranean too. The blonde watched him approaching quietly and ignored once more, looking up at the overcast sky.

 

Shun wanted to talk, they were friends and although he didn’t have the same feeling for her, he felt indebted to everything she had done.

 

He came closer once more.

 

"Will you still not talk to me?"

 

The Amazon ignored it again, and the doctor shook his head.

 

They both stopped between the slight waves.

 

Silence of words.

 

Only the sea and the seagulls spoke among them.

 

Suddenly, a huge wave surfaced and dragged them to the brink.

 

They got up, completely drenched by the sea, soaked hair. Shun lifted and pulled her hand gently until they came out of the water.

 

The blonde sat on the floor, and the Virginian sat next to her as well.

 

“I felt like in a comedy movie!” Laughing, the doctor shook his head. “The wave suddenly appeared, it was funny!”

 

The blonde couldn’t hold back the laughter and gave in again.

 

"True, like those American comedies!"

 

June bent her knees, leaned her chin and smiled at him.

 

Shun looked at her, too.

 

They smiled.

 

Shy.

 

One for the other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Freya stared out the huge window of the castle, watching the snow cover the city and the wind reflect on her face.

 

Shaking her long, wavy hair.

 

Sighed deeply.

 

Life had become hell.

 

Hyoga opened the door and she smiled when she saw him come in.

 

The friend closed and she noticed the bruise.

 

Worried, she walked in front of him.

 

"What happened, Hyoga?"

 

The Aquarian stopped, holding his arm.

 

Seriously.

 

He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t feel bad about what he had done. Lars was a jerk, and he deserved death.

 

But he was Freya's fiancé.

 

He took a step forward.

 

He sighed.

 

Seriously.

 

Stared.

 

“Lars is dead.”

 

Freya put her hands to her mouth in shock.

 

Her eyes flooded.

 

“How?” Tears fell.

 

Hyoga stared and answered honestly.

 

“I killed him.”

 

Her friend stepped back, nervous, breathing in a hurry.

 

Seriously, Hyoga continued.

 

"He tried to kill me with a dagger. We fought and I threw him off the cliff.”

 

Freya lowered her head.

 

Breathing in haste.

 

Crying in despair.

 

The Aquarian stared at the scene.

 

She put her hands to her face to hide the sobbing.

 

Nothing said.

 

Hyoga just watched her friend cry.

 

She stopped.

 

Took a deep breath once more.

 

Like she needed some time.

 

She raised her head.

 

Wiped her tears with both hands.

 

She looked at him excitedly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hyoga watched, her friend smiling with red eyes.

 

She looked completely relieved.

 

The cygnus looked imposing, and nodded to the thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They walked slowly toward the hotel.

 

The Amazon walked ahead, still annoyed at the whole situation. Behind her, Shun watched her one more time. She was really a beautiful woman and he always had a great affection for her.

 

June decided to stop on the sidewalk, watching the sea for the last time.

 

"We could be happy together."

 

Shun looked serious, but said nothing.

 

The blonde stared at the sea.

 

"But you insist on a person who abandoned you."

 

The doctor lowered his head.

 

"Hyoga is not the only person in the world. You could give me a chance. But you don’t even want to try!” She let it go.

 

Shun didn’t stare.

 

Head down.

 

“But that was always your problem ... You are too stubborn and give chances to people who don’t deserve!”

 

She turned her back and left him behind.

 

Shun stayed.

 

Speechless.

 

He watched her disappear.

 

While he decided to do the same as well.

 

 

 

 

 

In front of the window in which the village could be seen, Freya stopped and stared at her friend.

 

"I had suffered so much after everything that happened in Asgard ..." lowered her head. "After Hagen ... I thought I'd never be happy again ..." Shook her head desolately.

 

Without a shirt, Hyoga finished bandaging himself.

 

Listening.

 

Watching it in front of the window.

 

"I had already gotten involved with other people ... I couldn’t like them ..." She pressed her hands to the glass. "So Lars appeared ... He was kind at first, an incredible man ... Until the first time he drank and he ..." She shook the head and closed her eyes. "Maybe the gods were punishing me for something I'd done in the past." Walked in front of his friend. "I was tired of loneliness ..." She lowered her head. "On top of that people blamed me for not being happy ... I even thought that being alone was worse than suffering with him!” She looked desperate.

 

Hyoga just listened.

 

He didn’t want to judge her.

 

Freya came over and stared at him.

 

"You seem to be really my guardian." He smiled. "I don’t know how to thank you again."

 

Hyoga smiled and put on a shirt.

 

"Be happy and love yourself, Freya. That's what you can do for me.” He took her shoulders gently as he approached.

 

Her friend smiled and hugged him to his chest.

 

Hyoga stroked her hair.

 

"I wish I could help you, too."

 

The swan looked serious, and stopped stroking her wavy hair.

 

"Thank you, but you can’t help me." He unleashed from the embrace.

 

The friend watched the saint go to the door, desperate to try to reciprocate, she followed.

 

"You just said I must be happy!" She took his arm. "You deserve it too, Hyoga!"

 

The Aquarian held the lock.

 

She pressed her eyes.

 

Shun.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

Her friend came closer.

 

“You don’t deserve?!”

 

Hyoga sighed and stared.

 

But he said nothing.

 

"Between you and Shun, it was just a misunderstanding, anything can be solved yet!"

 

Hyoga looked sad.

 

"Have a good day, Freya.”

 

The blonde watched his friend close the door and leave.

 

Outside, Hyoga stopped in front of the snow-covered garden.

 

Trying not to cry.

 

Shun.

 

Remembered his smile, always so kind and gentle.

 

And the kisses they shared, the nights they spent together.

 

The saint with deep, beautiful eyes, the fair skin he loved to touch, who moaned with pleasure and became the provocative man in bed.

 

The affection that Shun did when he caressed her hair.

 

Her eyes were dizzy.

 

Wanted to be with him.

 

Freya's voice came again.

 

_It was just a misunderstanding, everything can be solved yet!_

 

But as always, he had been impulsive and made a hasty decision.

 

He shook his head.

 

The tears fell with intensity.

 

He let the crying come to the surface.

 

Intensely.

 

He looked around and wondered in despair.

 

Why wasn’t he in Tokyo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lonely at the table in the Spanish bar.

 

He took a sip of whiskey.

 

How he wanted to be next to Hyoga.

 

But he had no idea where his friend was.

 

He was so hurt.

 

The bartender had gone out to know where, and had not even given him an explanation.

 

Did he deserve this?

 

Was that kind of person who deserve to be with him?

 

June's words fluttered.

 

_That's your problem, you give chances to people who don’t deserve it!_

 

He brought a glass of whiskey to his mouth, he had already lost count of the doses.

 

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and tried to dial again.

 

No Signal.

 

Tears streamed down.

 

He wanted to be with him!

 

Why was this happening?

 

Hyoga said he'd take care of him, and now he's abandoned him?

 

If he was so important, why didn’t his friend give him a signal?

 

He shook the head, and the tears didn’t stop flowing.

 

Felt the effect of alcohol.

 

What he wanted was to at least be able to hug him!

 

Feel the perfume he wore!

 

They had plans together, until Hyoga just demaned to send his friend away.

 

A person he couldn’t undo like that!

 

He had to trust him!

 

But he didn’t.

 

He drank from the last drink, leaving the ice inside.

 

He sighed deeply.

 

He didn’t deserve this.

 

He got up from the bar table once more.

 

Wiped his tears, and decided to go back to the hotel.

 

No more suffering like that.

 

 

 

 

 

Walked to the bedroom, Natasha slept on her bed beneath comfortable blankets.

 

He sat on the bed, stroked her hair and kissed it lightly.

 

He opened the drawer of the nightstand beside him, and pulled the cell phone off.

 

He held it lightly.

 

Wanted to call him.

 

But now he didn’t know if he should.

 

Or if he deserved it at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

June watched Tv in the pink robe, sitting on the hotel bed.

 

Watched her friend return.

 

He seemed to have cried intensely.

 

She sighed in irritation.

 

She was tired of it.

 

Continued watching TV, and pretended to ignore him.

 

The friend smiled.

 

“Shall we take a walk?” He stopped in front of the bed.

 

Her friend looked serious, turned off the TV with the remote, dropped the object on the bed, and crossed her arms.

 

"With you in that state, I'm not going anywhere." Firm.

 

Smiling, Shun approached.

 

"And if I get happy and smile a lot, will you come?" He joked.

 

The blonde managed not to laugh.

 

“I can think of this case ...”

 

He grinned, then stepped forward and held out his hand.

 

“Let's go?”

 

Arms crossed, her friend smiled with amusement.

 

They left the room holding hands, and they went downstairs to the hotel.

 

Catching the attention of all the guests they passed.


End file.
